Oh-Ah!
by cicimotLee
Summary: Kim Jongin menjadi pengangguran dan harus terpaksa ikut masuk kedalam kehidupan aneh seseorang yang melecehkannya saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi... ini adalah hal baru yang di rasakan Kim Jongin, well this new thing so fucking good. HunKai SeKai ChanKai JaeYong an EXO Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**~SeJong~**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_  
 _ **Kim Jongin**_  
 _ **and other characters...**_

 _ **Rate M for**_

 _ **Bad language, sex scene, mature contect, boyxboy**_

 _ **+++++SEKAI+++++**_

Oh Shit!

Umpatan sial sangat cocok Jongin layangkan dari belah bibir sexy nya. Tidak ada hal yang paling sial bagi seorang karyawan biasa seperti dirinya selain surat peringatan terakhir di ajukan.  
Fuck that boss! Jongin membenci boss nya dengan sangat, lelaki tua beruban itu bukan hanya kali ini saja berlaku tidak adil padanya, entah kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat sehingga -his jerk- boss selalu berbuat seenaknya padanya.

"Jong, uhm I'm sorry to hear that. Well, aku merasa prihatin padamu kali ini dan aku bersungguh sungguh"

"Terimakasih atas simpatimu dude, tapi aku tidak butuh"

Errr, Jaehyun meringis pelan mendapat balasan yang tak menyenangkan dari teman se divisinya itu. Lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu menepuk keras keras punggung Jongin di sebelahnya, ini di kantor.

"Stop Jung! Aku tidak butuh itu"

"Hey, aku berniat membantu" Jaehyun memajukan bibir bawahnya sebal, Jongin dan sifat keras kepalanya. Selalu susah di jinakan dan kadang membuat Jung Jaehyun stress.

"Pikirkan jalan keluar dari masalahku. Mungkin kau akan sedikit berguna"

Jaehyun menaikan alisnya "Oi, kau memanfaatkanku"

"Something like that maybe"

Jaehyun mendengus, Jongin benar benar.

"Terserah Jong, aku hanya membantumu semampuku. Oke"

Jaehyun menghela nafas, sedangkan Jongin di sebelahnya hanya menaikan bahu dan kembali pada komputernya. Ya, untung dia masih bisa bekerja. Melirik amplop panjang berwarna putih di sebelah komputernya dan kembali mengumpat.

Itu surat peringatan terakhir dari atasannya. Melihatnya saja malas apalagi membukanya, oke dia hanya tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika ia jadi pengangguran.  
But, setidaknya Jaehyun bisa sedikit membantu. Mungkin...

.

.

.

.

Ini malam hari, kantor tempat Jongin bekerja sudah tutup dilihat dari gantungan aluminium bertulisan CLOSED di pintu kaca itu.  
Namun sepertinya, lelaki berkulit sexy bronze itu belum mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya sejak pagi. Seharian ini dia bekerja, meninggalkan kursi kantornya hanya untuk makan siang dan buang air, ew. Bahkan saat boss nya melewati tempatnya duduk dia tersenyum lebar sampai Jaehyun bergidik, siapa orang kurang ajar yang mengumpati Pak tua itu tadi siang?!

"Artikel sialan, apa maksudnya ini?" Jongin menunjuk nunjuk layar komputernya yang menunjukan sebuah artikel mengenai diagram penikmat majalah, dan sialnya majalah CECI mengalami penurunan drastis dari bulan ke bulan.

Ancamannya di pecat semakin terbayang saja, siapa yang ingin menjadi pengangguran di kota Metropolitan seperti Seoul. Yah yah, you are stupid guy if think like that. Jongin masih menyayangi masa mudanya untuk tidak jadi seorang yang menyedihkan.

Bayangan wajah sang Ibu yang memandang kecewa padanya sudah tergambar jelas, ow so touchy. Dia tidak egois, masih memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika keluarganya tau ia di pecat? Sebenarnya belum terjadi sih, tapi melihat kondisi yang di alaminya sekarang, hal itu sangat berkemungkinan besar untuk terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengasingkan diri"

DING

Ponsel di sebelah komputernya berbunyi, dan bunyi itu sangat clasic.  
Jongin mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dan melihat siapa pengirim pesan padanya.

 _Jaejae : Um, i'm not sure for this, but you must be shocked. Aku sudah menemukan lowongan kerja untuk berjaga jaga, hehe. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu hitam, i know i know if you just stupid bad guy, tapi setidaknya kau tidak bertindak bodoh dengan mengambil lembur setiap hari. Oke, i just care of you black. Jadi, good night._

Cih,  
Jongin mendengus geli membaca isi pesan Jaehyun yang diselingi bahasa inggris abal abalnya. Jongin paham jika rekannya itu sebetulnya peduli, hanya saja mereka kurang baik mendeskripsikan sebuah pertemanan.

Jongin dan Jaehyun bekerja di kantor yang sama, kantor Majalah CECI. Dalam satu divisi yang sama yaitu editor.  
Jaehyun masuk lebih dulu dan dua bulan kemudian Jongin di rekrut setelah surat lamaran ke sepuluhnya, ouh menyedihkan.  
Mereka sudah tiga tahun bekerja disini. Dan nasib sial bagi Jongin karena ia mendapat 5 kali surat peringatan yang artinya itu sudah batas maximum. Alasannya, ada pada keterlambatan waktu kerja ; well, he actually most to sleep. Ada juga pada ketelitian pengeditan ; Jongin sering salah mengedit suatu 'kata asing' dalam istilah. Dan masih banyak lagi alasannya.  
Boss nya begitu teliti terhadap karyawan, tapi sebenarnya Jongin termasuk karyawan yang baik hanya saja, dia kurang beruntung.

Jongin mulai mematikan komputer dan CPU nya, ia mengambil tas ransel di belakang kursi kantor dan memasukan perlengkapan kerjanya hari ini. Matanya melirik surat peringatan dan ia hanya memasukannya ke dalam laci meja. Hari ini tidak lebih baik dari kemarin, itu artinya dia merugi.

"Aku harus membuat surat lamaran kerja untuk berjaga jaga" Jongin bermonolog sambil bergegas berdiri dan keluar dari kantor, ia mengunci pintu kantor dan meninggalkan gedung yang termasuk tinggi itu. FYI, semua karyawan disini memiliki kunci masing masing.

Udara dingin yang menggigit kulit membuat Jongin bersumpah tidak akan lupa membawa mantelnya lagi(walau hal itu sering terulang kembali) dirinya sulit menghalau dingin hanya dengan mengandalkan sebuah kemeja dan jas kantor.

"Ouch, dingin sialan"

Jalanan Seoul begitu ramai di malam hari, pukul 9 malam dan Jongin baru mendapatkan taksi. Ia bergegas masuk sambil memberitahukan tujuannya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Nada malas nya sungguh kentara, Jongin masuk dan meletakan sepatunya di lemari khusus sepatu. Ini rumahnya, terbilang besar dan well kalangan atas.  
Rumahnya berada di kompleks, dan Jongin menyumpah serapahi jaringan sinyal disini yang sungguh ingin ia maki. Jika saja ia tidak memasang wi-fi mau jadi apa hidupnya?.

"Oh, hallo Jong. How bout today?"

Kaka perempuan cantiknya menyambut dengan pertanyaan yang tak ingin Jongin sambut.

"Not bad, yeah setidaknya aku tidak menabrak pejalan kaki lagi"

"Tentu, kau lebih baik bekerja dengan taxi"

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu nona, dimana Ibu?"

Kim Ahra, kaka perempuan pertamanya itu terkikik jenaka. Ia lalu memberitahu jika Ibu mereka sedang belanja dengan Yuri, kaka perempuan keduanya.  
Jongin hanya bisa melesukan bahunya, ahhh dia ingin sekali berkeluh kesah pada Ibunya.  
Great! He just sweetie home boy, dia memang sedikit manja.

Tungkainya beranjak malas menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, kamar adalah istana saat hatinya gundah dan bisa dibilang saksi bisu segala perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Usianya yang sudah memasuki 25 belum cukup membuatnya menjadi seorang yang dewasa, mature is difficult dan Jongin menanamkan ultimatum itu pada dirinya. Ini jangan ditiru, dia memang sedikit manja dan aku sudah mengatakannya.  
Tentang karir, Jongin cukup berpengalaman karena selain bekerja di kantor Majalah, ia juga pernah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan properti pada bagian Super Visor. Hanya 8 bulan, karena setelahnya dia langsung di pecat akibat sering lalai mengawasi bawahannya.  
Jangan tiru itu juga, Jongin memang bukan peneliti yang baik.

Sebenarnya tidak ada pekerjaan yang menarik baginya, ia juga tidak punya hobi atau mungkin tidur dan berkencan seharian dengan Monggu -anjingnya- bisa di sebut sebagai hobi?  
Masalah perjalanan cinta, aduh pacar saja dia tidak punya.  
Pernah si pacaran sama wanita cantik dari distrik Gangseo, namanya Son Naeun. Namun hanya 4 bulan dan harus kandas karena Naeun lebih memilih Taemin sebagai selingkiluhannya. Kata Naeun, Jongin itu tidak romantis dan juga itung itungan, apalagi masalah shoping. Padahal belanjaannya yang mengalahkan Naeun, siapa yang tidak kesal punya pacar seperti itu.

Putus asa? Tidak!

Jongin juga kurang tertarik masalah cinta, ia masih ingin bebas dan hidup tanpa ikatan. Sebut saja ia termasuk golongan pria yang takut berkomitmen.  
Sebenarnya bukan takut, Jongin hanya belum mau memiliki komitmen dengan seorang wanita.  
Urus diri sendiri saja dia kelimpungan, bagaimana jika nanti ia punya istri? Kecuali jika Jongin mau menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga dan ia tidak akan mau. Ahra lah yang jadi korban, Kim Jongin adalah putra bungsu by the way.

"Nona, apa Ayah tidak pulang?"

Jongin berteriak dari ambang pintu kamarnya, Ahra balas berteriak dari lantai bawah

"Not for tonight boy"

Jongin menghela nafas, ia masuk kedalam kamar minimalis modern nya dan membanting ransel diatas ranjang sebelum tubuhnya menyusul, memandangi langit langit kamar yang dihiasi lampu bintang kecil bertebaran. Aduh, Jongin malas mencopotnya sejak ia berusia 15 tahun.

"Ahra nona menjadi GM di kantor Appa, Yuri nona penerus usaha rumah mode Ibu. Dan aku? Coming soon menjadi pengangguran? Oh, tidak lucu sama sekali" Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mngacak rambut brunete nya frustasi.

Ha! Dimana letak semangat orang malas ini? Dasar merepotkan...

.

.  
.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin memasuki kantor. Pemuda tampan itu menebar senyum pada karyawan yang lain sebelum akhirnya sampai di sebelah Jaehyun.

"Hallo Jong, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

Jongin melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja berwarna peach nya, ia mengabaikan Jaehyun dan lebih memilih menyalakan komputer serta ke -sok- sibukan lainnya.

"Kau tidak tuli Jongin" itu lebih tepat seperti sindiran, dan Jongin berhasil dibuat jengkel oleh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Don't distrub Jae, aku hanya ingin ketenangan"

"Hey! Dimana semangat mu Jong?" Jaehyun berbalik menghadap Jongin, ia gemas sendiri pada temannya itu karena malah bergalau ria dan bukannya mencari lowongan kerja atau apa mungkin.

"Di titik terendah levelku Jae"

Jongin menelungkupkan kedua tangan di meja kemudian menaruh kepalanya disana. Ia masih memikirkan nasibnya sejak tadi malam jika nanti jadi pengangguran, mencari kerja itu sulit. Apalagi Jongin yang lulusan sarjana Managemen ini tidak memiliki ketertarikan dari industri kerja manapun.

"Jangan pesimis dong, ayolah Jongin sayang..."

Ewh, apa apaan itu?

"Jijik Jae, mending kamu diam dan bantu aku!"

Jaehyun memanyunkan bibirnya "I've help you, aku sudah mencari lowongan kerja untukmu"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, ia lupa jika semalam Jaehyun mengirim pesan padanya. Ia lantas menepuk bahu Jaehyun membuat pemuda itu berseru kesal.

"Apa lowongan kerja yang kau temukan?" Jongin menatap berbinar pada Jaehyun, orang di depannya mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memberikan Jongin sebuah selebaran kertas, Jongin mengambil dan membacanya.

"Hah? Housekeeping Manager?"

"Yup!" Jaehyun menepuk tangannya "Itu hotel bintang 5 Jong, Xo'Me Resort and Conference Hotel. Direktur nya menurut informasi tidak begitu rewel -not like our bos- , dan well kurasa bagian itu cocok untukmu. Kau kan lulusan Managemen dan kau juga pernah menjadi supervisor"

Jongin masih membaca lembar kertas lowongan kerja itu, mulai dari profil perusahaan sampai waktu dan tempat perekrutan.

"Ini hanya memerlukan satu orang Jae, dan besar kemungkinan jika banyak yang mengikuti test nya"

Jaehyun berdecak, si Jongin memang tidak punya semangat padahal ia sendiri sangat antusias.

"C'mon man! Aku berebut brosur itu kemarin saat mengunjungi Hotel untuk menawarkan kerjasama"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, untuk bekerja sama Jaehyun bilang? Apa hubungan Hotel itu dengan kantor ini?

"Curious right? Aku hanya disuruh menawarkan sesi pemotretan di beberapa bagian Hotel itu, lumayan juga untuk inspirasi baruku"

Jongin mendelik pada Jaehyun dengan tatapan -are you kidding me?- yang di balas oleh gelengan kepala dari Jaehyun. Lelaki berkulit putih itu kemudian membuka internet dan mengetikan nama Hotel yang mereka bahas, ia mengklik option image pada layanan Google, kemudian muncul banyak gambar bagian bagian Hotel tersebut pada layanan.

"Woah, aku belum pernah melihatnya"

Jaehyun refleks menoleh pada Jongin, astaga orang itu. Ia akui Jongin memang manusia modern yang kuno karena dia kudetnya keterlaluan. Niatnya sih mengejek, tapi berhubung Jongin di landa awan kelabu Jaehyun jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maka dari itu selain tempatnya bagus, Hotel ini juga terkenal Jong"

"Apa hubungannya?"

Jaehyun membuat gesture ingin mencakar wajah Jongin, dan lelaki tan itu menatapnya heran

"Astaga Jong...! Ya jelas kaitannya kuat, tempat itu bagus dan terkenal sehingga ekspetasi lakunya Majalah akan besar. Kerjasama disana susah dan kau harus tau itu. Bos kita baru saja menugaskan ku kemarin dan dia sukses menggangguku usai bercinta"

Jaehyun mengeluh di akhir cerita, dan Jongin menempeleng kepalanya keras.

"Kurangi kadar mesumu itu Jae, kau bahkan dua tahun lebih muda dariku"

Jaehyun mengaduh sakit dan meminta maaf pada Jongin, lelaki yang lebih tua itu kemudian mulai memahami sedikit demi sedikit mengenai Hotel itu, dia membuka situs resmi Hotel dan menemukan Office Profil kemudian meng klik opsi tersebut.

"Huh? Owner nya tidak di tunjukan disini"

Jaehyun ikut memperhatikan apa yang Jongin lihat dan ia mengangguk setuju.

"Menurut direktur yang kemarin aku temui, owner nya memang tidak mau membuka profil terang terangan. Dia hanya menugaskan direktur itu mengelola Hotelnya"

"Tapi disini di sebutkan nama pemiliknya Oh Sehun"

Jaehyun menjentikan jarinya "Ah ya, Chanyeol sajangnim juga bilang begitu dan dia memang pemiliknya"

"Chanyeol?"

"Uhum, direktur itu namanya Chanyeol"

Jongin mengangguk "I got it" gumamnya, ia lalu mulai menulis surat lamaran kerja di komputernya.

"Bagus deh kalo ngerti"

"Shut up your fucking mouth Jae!"

"Ups, oke. Sorry sir" Jaehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan kembali pada pekerjaannya, membiarkan Jongin bekerja sendiri dulu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah di duga soon or later hal ini akan terjadi. Dan hari ini, detik ini, menit dan jam inilah hal itu terjadi.

Dimana Jongin sepenuhnya di pecat dengan sangattttt halus. Ya, halus dan benar benar halus tapi tetap saja itu berlabel pemecatan.

"Jae..."

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam hal ini. Keputusan bos adalah mutlak"

Jongin membuang nafas kasar, ia melirik amplop cokelat berisi uang pesangonnya dan kemudian menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Bos bilang jika ia seharusnya memberhentikanku kemarin, namun ia tidak tega dan masih memikirkan keputusannya"

Jaehyun memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menepuk punggungnya mengasihani. Baru kali ini Jongin merasa nyaman di peluk Jaehyun, bajingan kecil yang selalu berlaku tidak sopan padanya .

Jaehyun mengelus punggung Jongin pelan, mereka masih di kantor sampai malam begini karena Jaehyun berniat menemani Jongin.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku akan membantumu dalam hal lain"

"Yah, terimakasih Jae" Jongin membalas pelukan Jaehyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu orang yang sudah ia anggap adik. Ia tidak punya adik, makannya walau begitu begitu pun Jongin menyayangi Jaehyun.

"Ayo dong semangat! Bagaimana jika kita bersenang senang malam ini hyung?"

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah berseri teman karibnya membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai Jaehyun gemas,

"Di saat begini saja kau memanggilku dengan benar"

Jaehyun menyengir, ia lalu membantu Jongin membereskan barang barangnya dan tak lupa memasukan surat lamaran kerja yang Jongin buat tadi pagi kedalam tas pemuda itu.

"Cha, let's be young and free tonight! Whohuuu" Jaehyun bersorak gembria dengan tangan menggandeng Jongin keluar kantor.

Club Heaven Diamond  
Jaehyun dan Jongin menunjukan identitas mereka sebelum di izinkan masuk oleh security club.  
Jaehyun terus menggandeng tangan Jongin sampai masuk kedalam club, karena Jongin jarang sekali mendatangi tempat semacam ini sedangkan Jaehyun sudah sering mengunjungi Club.

Tatapan lapar, dilayangkan para wanita di sana pada Jaehyun yang terus tersenyum nakal. Jongin saja geli melihat wanita wanita berpakaian kekurangan bahan seperti mereka. Ugh, they are so sluty.

"Hiraukan saja hyung, ayo pesan minuman" Jaehyun menuntun Jongin pada meja bar, ia lalu memanggil salah satu bartender disana. Jaehyun dan Jongin hanya mengenakan kemeja saja saat ini, mereka menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku dan sumpah demi apapun mereka sangat hot!

"Eum, aku mau white wine" Jaehyun menyerukan pesanannya di susul Jongin "Teh manis saja"

"WHAT?" Jaehyun memandang Jongin tidak percaya, apa apaan itu?

"What's wrong? Dulu aku meminta es teh manis di Club dan mereka memberikannya"

Jaehyun memandang Jongin tidak yakin diikuti si bartender, entah Jongin polos atau memang dia malas mabuk mabukan.

"Maaf tuan, tapi disini tidak menyediakan teh manis"

"Ah payah" Jongin mengibaskan tangannya membuat Jaehyun mengumpat 'what the fuck, man!' Yang sayangnya tidak bisa Jongin dengar

"Oke, bawakan aku soju"

"Kadar alkoholnya sangat rendah, kau memang peminum yang buruk"

Jongin hanya mengajukan jari tengahnya pada Jaehyun mendengar kalimatnya, itu penghinaan.

"Whatever did you want, aku tidak ikut campur" Jaehyun meneguk White Wine nya kemudian mengernyit, ia melonggarkan dasi dan menenggak kembali minuman beralkohol tinggi itu.

Jongin menatap Soju nya ragu, hanya secawan sih. Tapi kan tetap saja, ia peminum yang buruk dan bagaimana nanti jika dirinya mabuk? Namun memikirkan kekalutannya hari ini membuatnya meneguk minuman itu dan menambah lagi dan lagi hingga kepalanya pening.

"Aku pergi sebentar, stay here" Jaehyun menepuk pundak Jongin kemudian melangkah pergi, tujuannya ingin ke restroom.

Jongin memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya 3 cawan Soju membuatnya lumayan mabuk. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, Club ini ramai dan banyak sekali wanita hiburannya.

Sedikit masalahnya dapat di lupakan, Jongin cegukan sekali dan mulai merasa mual.

DOR DOR

"KYAAAAA"

Suara tembakan dan jeritan pilu membuat Jongin langsung tersadar, ia celingukan mencari sumber suara tembakan kemudian beranjak turun dari kursi tinggi bar.  
Jalannya yang sempoyongan dikalahkan oleh orang yang berlarian, Jongin merasa takut dan juga kuatir. Dimana Jaehyun?

DOR

DEG

Jongin membeku saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya tergeletak tak bernyawa di depannya setelah terkena tembal tepat di hati. Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan menenukan seorang lelaki ber tudung melihat kearahnya, refleks Jongin berlari menghindari orang itu yang ternyata mengejarnya.

Shit! Jongin baru sadar bahwa tinggal ia yang tersisa didalam Club, pantas saja lelaki itu mengejarnya.  
Berjarak sekitar 5meter dari lelakit itu, Jongin berhasil keluar Club dan ia tidak tau harus menuju ke arah mana.

"Fuck today, aku harus kemana?" Monolog nya sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Hey!"

Seruan dari arah belakang menyadarkan Jongin, ia semakin kebingungan dan sebelum Jongin sempat memutuskan berlari kemana, seseorang tiba tiba menarik lengan kanannya dan membawanya berlari.

.

.  
.

Jongin tidak tau seberapa lama ia berlari dan dengan siapa ia berlari, yang jelas perutnya sudah terasa melilit dan lengannya sudah kebas karna di genggam oleh lelaki di depannya.

"Stop!" Jongin berseru lemah, lelaki yang menariknya berhenti dan melihat keadaannya.

"Hosh hosh, aku pusing sekali"

Jongin memegangi kepala nya yang terasa berputar, lelaki di depannya hanya menatap Jongin acuh tak acuh.

"Kau sia-" saat Jongin mendongak hendak bertanya siapa lelaki itu, ia kehilangan kata katanya. Lelaki didepannya sangat tampan, lekuk wajahnya tegas dan berdagu runcing.  
Rambutnya hitam legam dinaikan, dan manik mata itu menyorot tajam kearahnya melemahkan persendian Jongin.

Sial, dia bukan gay.  
Tapi kenapa ia seolah merasa rerdominasi oleh aura pria ini.

Belum lagi kulitnya seputih porselen, bibirnya tipis dan keringat mengaliri pelipisnya menimbulkan kesan sexy.  
Jongin menurunkan pandangan, tubuh lelaki itu tinggi dan body nya sangat pas di balut kemeja hitam berkerah blink blilk, menimbulkan kesan mewah.

"Kau, si-siapa? uhh"

BRUG

Jongin masih menilai pemuda itu namun kepalanya sudah terasa ingin pecah, sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh dan menimpa lelaki itu. Jongin mendengar umpatannya sebentar sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mual...

Jongin tiba tiba terbangun dan membuka matanya lebar lebar sebelum akhirnya berlari turun dari ranjang dan menutup mulutnya, ia mondar mandir di sebuah kamar yang luas itu kemudian melihat sebuah pintu kecil...

Kamar mandi,

BRUG

Jongin menabrak pintu begitu saja dan langsung menemukan washtafel, ia menyalakan kran dan mulai mengeluarkan isi perut sialannya

"Hoekk... uhuk, hoekk cuih" Jongin meludah di akhir kegiatan muntahnya, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan ia tidak ingat banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum pagi ini.  
Jongin memegangi kepalanya, pusing itu masih terasa dan ia segera berkumur.

"Rupanya kau belum sadar ya, mengganggu seseorang yang sedang mandi"

BRUSTTT

Jongin refleks menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya pada cermin di depan, ia menatap pantulan wajah memerahnya dengan pandangan shock kemudian meneguk ludah susah payah.

Holly shit! Jadi yang semalam itu sungguhan? Jongin ingat dia ditarik dan di bawa lari seorang lelaki...  
Wait, lelaki?!

Dengan gaya patah patah Jongin memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan melotot horor saat melihat seorang pria dewasa tengah berendam di bathup.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Fuck!" Lelaki itu mengumpat soal teriakan Jongin

"Si-sia-siapa kau?"

Jongin menunjuk horor lelaki itu dari tempatnya berdiri, ia kaget tentu saja.

"Wow, kau berniat menggodaku?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya tak mengerti. Jika, dia bukan seorang lelaki mungkin Jongin sudah melempari pria -sok- swag itu dengan sikat gigi atau... facial foam?

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah dirimu, ck menyedihkan!"

Jongin menyirit bingung, namun kemudian dia menghadap kembali pada cermin di dinding washtafel yang memantulkan setengah bayangan tubuhnya, dan saat itulah jiwa kemaluannya menyeruak.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Jongin berteriak nyaring sebelum kemudian berlari keluar kamar mandi setelah mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya pada lelaki berkulit pale yang ia temui tadi malam-kalau tidak salah- kemudian membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Bagaimana Jongin tidak kaget man! Jika ia hanya memakai kemeja putih besar yang hanya menutupi sebatas lututnya, sialan. He really like a whore, dan fuck! Dia bukan wanita.

.

.

.

.

"Pelayananmu semalam cukup memuaskan"

"Just shut up!"

Jongin melempar bantal guling pada lelaki -yang harus ia akui tampan- di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hey calm down, you're not a girl right?"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Bajingan! Siapa yang baru saja melecehkannya?!

"Itu di luar kesadaranku"

Lelaki bermata tajam itu menatap Jongin dengan kesan misterius, membuat Jongin lagi lagi merasa terintimidasi padahal jarak mereka berkisar dua meter. Jongin berdehem

"Apa saja yang aku lakulan semalam?" Fuck it off! Kenapa suaranya terdengar gugup?! Dia bukan wanita, ingat?

"Aku bukan pencerita yang baik"

Jongin menendang nendang selimut yang di pakainya tanda mengamuk, ia menatap lelaki itu sengit. Dia tidak sadar saja jika kelakuannya itu membuat selimutnya jatuh ke lantai dan berhasil mempertontonkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang fuck! Hanya memakai celana dalam Crocodile yang klasik.

Lelaki tampan di sofa itu kemudian bersiul menatap Jongin, ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. Pemuda tan itu menatap menantang kearahnya

"I'm coming my litle slut"

"What the fuck bastard!? Menjauh dariku!"

Jongin menendang nendangkan kakinya ke udara menghalau si lelaki -fucking hot- yang kini menaiki ranjang yang sama dengannya. Apa yang dia akan lakukan Jongin tidak tau, yang pasti jantungnya berdebar didalam sana dan c'mon, he is not a gay.

Tapi, saat lelaki itu mendekat dan mengelus sensual kedua paha dalamnya entah kenapa Jongin merasa waktunya berhenti.  
Lelaki itu seolah menghipnotis Jongin dan ia hanya bisa diam, bahkan saat lelaki dengan bathrobe putih itu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Jongin.

"Just call me Shixun"

Apa apaan itu? Dia berujar seenaknya seolh ini tidaklah salah, Yang benar saja, dan siapa nama lelaki pendominasi ini tadi? Shi-Shixun?

"Bajingan. Lepaskan aku!"

Jongin meronta seperti cacing yang hendak di aniaya, sedang Shixun hanya diam dengan wajah datar menatap Jongin oleh mata tajamnya.

Glup...

Jongin menelan ludah berat, ia memberanikan diri menatap nyalang pria di atasnya dan menghiraukan betapa sakit kedua pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam si brengsek itu.

"Ap-apa maumu?"

Shixun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin yang memerah, dia marah dan bukan malu tolong catat itu!  
Jongin tak berkutik sedikitpun bahkan saat Shixun mulai memejamkan matanya dan sesuatu yang selembut permen kapas menempel pada belah bibirnya.

HE JUST KISS ME?!

Jongin berteriak dalam hati, dan logikanya menyuruh dia untuk segera menendang lelaki itu dari atas tubuhnya pada bagian kejantanan mungkin?. Tapi nyatanya Jongin hanya diam dengan mata melotot dan 'ofcrs, dia sepenuhnya sadar'.

Shixun melumat bibir atas bawah milik mainan barunya itu bergantian dengan tempo yang cukup cepat dan intens. Entah, lelaki yang ia temui tadi malam ini menyita penuh perhatiannya. Actually he never care of another people, ini seperti bukan dirinya sama sekali bahkan saat ia menarik Jongin dari kejaran para seorang polisi tadi malam. Yah, yang menggrebek Club itu sekawanan polosi karena pengincaran tersangka pengedar narkoba.

"Umh..."

Tunggu! Apa itu desahan? Jongin was have moan? Siapa yang berontak tidak ingin di cumbu tadi?

Desahan yang terdengar serak dan pasrah, Shixun semakin dalam mencium Jongin yang kini memejamkan matanya. Lelaki tan itu sekarang sepenuhnya terbaring di ranjang dengan Shixun yang masih mendominasi di atasnya.  
Saat lidah hangat itu terjulur, Jongin dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya untuk di nikmati.

Shixun menjilati lidah Jongin dan Jongin membalasnya, Shixun menyeringai

"Eumh akh!" Jongin berteriak saat Shixun menggigit ujung lidahnya namun kemudian lelaki tampan itu menyedot kuat bibirnya sebagai pengalihan.

"Oh eumhh Shi-xun"

Saat, Jongin memanggil namanya Shixun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mengalihlan ciumannya pada leher Jongin,.  
Dia bisex dan well, Jongin merupakan tangkapan yang bagus untuk dijadikan seorang slave or sex doll?

Shixun menghisap kulit leher Jongin yang sensitif, dia tidak berniat meninggalkan jejak.

"Ah..ah eum"

.

.

.

Jongin menatap gelisah kearah kepala Shixun yang berada di dadanya, mulut lelaki itu menyusu di puting kanannya. Fuck, belum pernah ada seorangpun yang menyentuh bagian paling sensitif itu dan sialan si brengsek ini mampu membuat Jongin merasakan euphoria yang beda.

"Ah jangan euh digigit!"

Itu perintah, namun Shixun tetap menyedot niple kemerahan itu dengan antusias. Ia menjilati niple kiri Jongin dengan tempo cepat dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggelitik niple kanan Jongin, mencubitnya dan menekannya hingga mengeras.

"Ohhh ahhh gelihh"

Jongin keenakan mendesah, ia lupa segalanya bagai di hantam sebuah benda keras sehingga amnesia. Apa mungkin ini pengaruh Soju? Yah, tiga cawan Soju yang bahkan ia minum tadi malam -_-

"Hey, kau sangat sensitif Apple"

Jongin berhenti mendesah, berhenti mangap mangap, dan berhenti memijat tengkuk Shixun. Seolah tertampar dan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa, dia sedang di lecehkan!

DUAGH

"Arghh shit!" Shixun menyumpah serapahi Jongin yang menendang kejantannya dengan punggung kaki dan sungguh! Itu sakit sekali, fakta bahwa Jongin seorang lelaki harus di ingatkan disini, sial.!

"Talk that to my ass jerk! Stay away from me!"

Jongin segera mengancingkan kancing kemejanya yang terbuka beberapa bagian, bahkan ia lupa kapan Shixun membuka kemejanya.

Jongin seolah kembali ke dunia nya lagi, seharusnya ia ada di rumah atau di Apartement Jaehyun untuk merencanakan pengikutan testing Housekeeping Manager di Hotel yang kemarin mereka bahas, bukan terjebak disini dengan seorang bajingan yang melecehkannya.

"Aku harap, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Dan terimakasih sudah menolongku"

Jongin berkata dengan nada datar, ia melangkah ke arah lemari besar dan mengambil celana jeans hitam pekat. Mengabaikan Shixun yang menggeram kesal padanya, ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini dan pulang atau mungkin berkeluh kesah pada Jaehyun.

"Bye!" Jongin melewati Shixun begitu saja, lelaki pale itu masih mengaduh kesakitan dan menendang kursi didepan meja rias hingga terjungkal.

Nafasnya terengah dan memandang nyalang kearah pintu yang baru saja Jongin banting setelah keluar. Shit, dia lupa malah menggantungkan kunci di knop pintu.

"Aku tidak berjanji, Kim Jongin."

Shixun menggumam, ia lalu mengambil sebuah telpon genggam yang tak lain milik Jongin setelah ia mengambilnya dari saku celana lelaki sexy itu. Tubuh Jongin yang berlekuk membangkitkan gairahnya yang seorang bisex tadi malam, well dia tidak melakukan apapun pada Jongin sebenarnya. Hanya menggantikan pakaian pada Jongin setelah lelaki itu muntah dan mengotori seluruh pakaiannya, walau Shixun hanya menggantinya dengan kemeja tapi hey, jarang sekali Wu Shixun mau menolong orang.

"Jaejae?" Shixun bergumam saat menemukan banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk yang di dominasi nama ID itu 'Jaejae'.

"Ck, terlalu posesif"  
Melihat kata kata yang tertera di pesan yang Jaehyun kirim, Shixun menyimpulkan jika orang ini adalah pacar Jongin. Dengan agak dongkol Shixun membalas pesan terakhir yang Jaehyun kirim...

 _'Kekasihmu sangat binal tadi malam kau tau? Jadi, berhenti mengkhawatirkannya'_

.

.  
.

Jongin melangkah pelan di trotoar, hidupnya terasa menyedihkan kini. Sudah jadi pengangguran, di kejar orang asing, dan di lecehkan seorang pria bajingan. Great! Dia merasa jadi manusia malang saat ini, dan rasanya ingin mengasingkan diri.

Jongin bahkan tidak tau ponselnya ada dimana, pakaian nya tadi malam di taruh dimana pun Jongin tidak tau. Dan Jongin tidak mau tau prihal apa yang sudah di lakukan lelaki gay Shixun padanya selama ia tidak sadar.

"Ibu" wanita itu, wanita paling ia hormati dan hargai di dunia ini lah yang sekarang ia butuhkan. Semalam tak sempat bercerita pada Ibunya, ia ingin sekali berkeluh kesah (pengecualian untuk yang tadi) tidak mungkin ia menceritakan soal Shixun.

'TINNNN'

Suara klakson mobil membuat Jongin terlonjak, ia rasa dirinya berjalan di trotoar dan bukan di pinggir jalan apa lagi di tengah jalan. Lalu kenapa mobil itu seolah menyuruhnya minggir? Jongin menatap tidak suka pada mobil Ferarri Enzo merah metalik yang kini berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Jongin menatap tidak mengerti bahkan saat seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam kotak bertengger melingkupi kedua matanya, dan pakaian berupa setelan kemeja abu-abu beserta jas senada, pun dengan celananya. Well, dia sangat tampan namun tidak mampu mendebarkan jantung Jongin seperti saat Shixun yang menghampirinya, yup! Orang asing itu menghampiri Jongin sekarang.

"Hey, kau terlihat kurang baik eum maksudku kondisimu"

Jongin mengangkat alis, sok peduli atau memang tulus peduli lelaki tinggi di depannya ini?

"Memang kenapa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia lalu membuka kacamatanya dan menaruh di saku dalam jas, kembali menatap Jongin.

"Tidak, aku hanya kasian melihat lelaki malang seperti mu. Apalagi kau sendirian, dan tidak memakai alas kaki" lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah, pftttt wajah Jongin merah padam saat itu.

Dia sampai tidak sadar berjalan lumayan jauh tanpa alas kaki. Shixun sialan!

"Ah.. ak-aku hanya-"

"Aku punya cadangan sepatu di mobil. Wait!"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung saat lelaki tampan tadi berlari pelan menuju mobil sport nya dan membuka bagasi. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap kedua kakinya dan menggerak gerakan jempol kakinya resah, ternyata telapak kakinya terasa panas.

"Nah, pakailah. Itu untukmu"

Jongin menerima sepasang sepatu vens berwarna biru yang di berikan lelaki itu dengan ikhlas.

"Terimakasih" Jongin menatap lelaki itu dengan senyum dan di balas anggukan darinya.

"Well, kurasa aku harus pergi. Senang bisa menolongmu" si rambut merah menepuk pundak Jongin dan tesenyum lebar, ia pun melangkah lagi menuju mobilnya dan mulai melaju dengan tenang.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang kini menatapi sepatu vens tadi dengan pandangan polos, ia meringis merasakan kulit telapak kakinya seolah terbakar dan mulai memakai sepatu itu. Walau agak kebesaran beberapa centi tapi tidak jadi masalah, sepertinya Jongin harus bertemu lagi dengan orang tadi.

Sepertinya ia sudah memutuskan kemana ia akan pulang...  
Apartemen Jaehyun

.

.

.

"Kau tau Jongin, aku semalaman mengubek seluruh tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi. For god shake Jong, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu!"

"Diamlah Jaejae sayang, kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan? Aku lapar sekali bodoh!"

Jaehyun menatap tidak percaya akan tanggapan Jongin yang beberapa menit yang lalu menggedor pintu Apartement nya dan masuk tanpa permisi lalu memakan setengah isi kulkas nya. Mengabaikan rasa kuatir Jaehyun yang tidak main main, bahkan lelaki berkulit putih itu rela tidak masuk kantor hanya untuk mencari Jongin kembali.

Jaehyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin yang duduk di kursi meja makan, that guy! Jaehyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa masalah Jongin, dia sangat penasaran namun lelaki tan itu masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku Jong!"

Jongin meneguk sari jeruk di kaleng nya sebelum membalas pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Ahhh, nanti saja. Dan what? Kau memanggilku dengan tidak sopan lagi dan lagi"

Jaehyun menipiskan bibirnya tanda kesal, Jongin malah mengalihkan topik dan Jaehyun tidak suka itu.

"Oke, kemana kau semalam? Dengan siapa, dan kenapa tidak membalas pesan juga telponku?"

Jongin merole matanya jengah, Jaehyun memang terlalu protektif. Bukannya youngbro complex, anak itu malah terlihat seperti brother complex dan really! Disini Jongin lah yang lebih tua.

"Semalam kau yang meninggalkanku, ingat?"

Jaehyun memekik dramatis, well dia baru menyadari yang satu itu. Terlalu mengkuatirkan Jongin hingga berdampak buruk seperti ini, dia jadi pelupa.

"Aku hanya ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhmu menunggu"

"Ya ya ya, menunggu mu dan saat kau kembali aku sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa karena tertembak" Jongin menatap sangsi Jaehyun yang langsung bungkam. Jika di pandang dari sisi dirinya sih itu memang benar, karena ia meninggalkan Jongin sesaat sebelum kericuhan itu terjadi, untung dirinya sedang di toilet saat itu.

"Teganya kau malah bersembunyi disana"

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jaehyun, Jongin mengutarakannya.

"E eh, tidak Jong maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau akan jadi seperti semalam, sungguh"

Jongin memainkan bibirnya asal mengikuti Jaehyun yang berbicara padanya, mengejek.

"Ish... aku minta maaf, oke"

Jongin menyuapkan sisa sandwich nya kemudian meneguk sari jeruk sebelum sendawa di depan wajah Jaehyun.

"Jorok"

"Whatever i want, dude!" Dan setelahnya Jongin meninggalkan Jaehyun menuju kamar satu satunya disini.

"Hey!" Jaehyun menyusul, dia sangat kepo saat ini dan Jongin sama sekali tidak menanggapi ke kepoannya.

"Jongin ayolah, ceritakan padaku"

Jaehyun mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin yang sedang tengkurap layaknya ikan paus terdampar di kasurnya. Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Jaehyun nenindih tubuh Jongin dan menepuk nepuk keras punggung Jongin.

"Fuck Jae, kau berat"

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya membuat Jaehyun juga ikut terduduk, Jaehyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan Jongin mencomot bibir itu kesal.

"First, aku di kejar orang asing dan di bawa lari orang asing juga"

"APA? La.."

"Shut up! Lalu aku di lecehkan lelaki bajingan dan bertemu orang asing lagi di pinggir jalan"

Jongin menerawang dengan tangan terkepal, jika di pikir pikir ia banyak sekali bertemu orang asing.

"Di di lecehkan maksudmu?" Jaehyun menatap Jongin harap harap cemas menunggu orang yang ia anggap kaka itu dengan mata terbelo

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membahas ini, but at last kau pasti akan tau juga"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tubuh Jongin yang pakaiannya berbeda dari semalam terakhir bersamanya, jadi Jongin sungguhan di lecehkan?

"Hyung, katakan padaku! Siapa dan apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu hyung?!" Jaehyun tiba tiba mencengkram kedua pundak Jongin dan mengguncangnya, membuat Jongin jengah dan menempeleng pelipis Jaehyun

"Sakit bodoh! Huh, dia hanya mengganti bajuku tanpa izin dan-"

"Dan?" Jaehyun menanti penasaran

"-he was kiss me"

"Hngk!" Jaehyun memekik tertahan dengan gaya lebay yang membuat Jongim malas, lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Ja.. jadi, dia laki laki?"

"Like what u say" Jongin mengiyakan dan menunduk lesu, teringat kejadian pelecehan yang menimpanya.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan, aku mau mandi" Jongin menepuk bahu Jaehyun dan beranjak turun dari ranjang, mengabikan Jaehyun yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

Jaehyun tidak menyangka jika sahabat sehidup sematinya itu akan di lecehkan seorang lelaki. Well, Jongin actually so damn sexy dan Jaehyun mengakui itu.

Jaehyun tersadar setelah mendengar suara notifikasi LINE dari ponselnya, ia belum menyentuh benda itu sejak pagi.  
Jaehyun turun dari ranjang dan mengambilnya di nakas.

Membuka aplikasi LINE untuk pertama kali dan membaca pesan dari rekan kerjanya 'Hong Jiso' yang mengabarkan jika atasannya tidak ke kantor untuk hari ini. Baguslah, jadi Jaehyun bisa bebas dari pertanyaan bos nya besok besok.

Jaehyun membalas kata terimakasih pada Jiso kemudian melihat notif pesan masuk, ada balasan dari Jongin di sana dan ia mengernyit bingung.

Jaehyun membuka percakpannya dengan Jongin dan seketika matanya melotot horror

 _'Kekasihmu sangat binal tadi malam kau tau? Jadi, berhenti mengkhawatirkannya'_

Isi pesan itu cukup untuk membuat Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau harus jelaskan yang satu ini padaku HYUNGGG!"

.

.

.

Jaehyun menyetir Porsche nya dengan tatapan sesekali mengarah pada Jongin. Lelaki itu kini sibuk bertukar pesan dengan nomor telponnya sendiri memakai ponsel Jaehyun, setelah insiden Jaehyun berteriak dan Jongin keluar kamar mandi lelaki tan itu langsung merebut ponsel Jaehyun dan mendumel tidak jelas, tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Jaehyun.

Sekarang mereka menuju Xo'Me Hotel untuk mengajukan sesi interview Jongin dengan Park Chanyeol setelah Jaehyun menuai janji dengnnya.

"Jae, tolong jangan hapus dulu riwayat percakapan kita-" Jongin menaruh ponsel di dashboard dan menggantung kalimatnya

"-aku bisa jadikan itu bukti untuk melapor polisi sebagai tuduhan pelecehan"

Jaehyun menaikan alis, ia menatap Jongin sekilas

"Jangan bilang isi pesan kalian mengenai dirty talk"

Jongin mendengus geli menanggapi ejekan Jaehyun padanya "Yah, dia yang ber dirty talk padaku, sepertinya tidak pernah ada yang menyentuh penis nya sama sekali"

Jaehyun hampir menginjak rem mobil mendengar balasan Jongin, dia hanya bisa membatin dalam hati 'you should talk that to yourself guy' .  
Jaehyun menghela nafas dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Apa yang interview hari ini hanya aku?"

"Entah, yang pasti boss Chanyeol mengadakan dua kali sesi interview minggu ini. Sekarang dan lusa"

Jongin menghela nafas, ia sudah menghubungi Ibunya yang terdengar sangat kuatir tadi, ia bilang ingin pergi dengan Jaehyun seharian ini.

Mobil yang di kendarai Jaehyun berhenti di depan gedung Hotel bintang 5 yang tinggi menjulang.

Xo'Me Resost and Conference Hotel

"Hurry up!" Jaehyun turun terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Jongin di samping pintu mobil penumpang, namun 10 menit berlangsung Jongin tak kunjung keluar. Jaehyun mengetuk kaca mobilnya dan Jongin juga enggan membukanya, akhirnya Jaehyun membuka paksa pintu mobil itu.

"Hoi, any problem? Kenapa kau diam saja, what's up?"

Jongin menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan tidak yakin, rupanya dia masih pesimis dan interview ini sangat mendadak, kenapa Jaehyun yang selalu seenaknya itu suka sekali menumbalkannya.

"Eum- aku ragu" He is not like Jongin ofcrs.

"Astaga, ayolahhh Jonginie Gom"

"YAK!"

Jongin menggemplak kepala Jaehyun kesal. Panggilan sialan itu yang sungguh bulshit! Gara gara kaka keduanya yang sangat suka beruang, Jongin kecil yang dulu bertubuh gempal dan kulit tan menjadi sasaran hingga akhirnya di panggil Jonginie Gom, Yuri memang sedikit aneh.

"Stop talk about bulshit!"

Jahyun mencubit pipi kiri Jongin menimbulkan kerutan tak suka dari yang di cubit.

"Ayolahhhh, eum- Miss Gom"

Sialan!

Yah, panggilan yang lebih menjijikan dari Jung Jaehyun untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap heran pada seorang lelaki pale yang sedaritadi tersenyum aneh di sofa ruang kerjanya. Dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di samping lelaki itu, Chanyeol mengaduk Matcha allure nya dengan tenang sambil bertumpang kaki.

"Kau aneh sekali, Hun"

Oh Sehun tertawa semakin keras mendengar sindiran Chanyeol, lelaki berambut merah itu semakin heran dengan tingkah si pemilik hotel ini, ya Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol melongok pada benda yang di pegang Sehun, itu ponsel. Tapi setau dia Sehun tidak pernah memakai merk lain selain i-phone.

"Itu bukan punyamu?"

"Hyung, aku pinjam ini ya" Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan mengambil sebuah earphone milik Chanyeol di meja panjang, ia memasang earphone itu ke ponsel dan memakainya.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil berjalan menuju singgahsananya, sebagai General Manager Xo'Me Hotel. Ia membiarkan saja tingkah Sehun yang seenaknya, dia yakin earphone nya tidak akan di kembalikan lagi (karena apapun yang Sehun pinjam selalu di klaim sebagai miliknya) kebiasaan buruk Oh Sehun.

"Hari ini ada interview untuk perekrutan Houskeeping Manager, kau mau bergabung?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol menghela maklum, Sehun bahkan tidak menatapnya saat menjawab.

"Kau selalu keras kepala. Lebih mementingkan bisnis gelapmu daripada meneruskan Hotel peninggalan kakek"

Sehun terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang santai menanggapinya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Chanyeol mengangguk main main dan menyiapkan berbagai dokumen di depannya untuk di tanda tangani.

"Oke, Wu Shixun memang selalu benar"

Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia melihat lagi layar ponsel yang di pengangnya, itu milik Jongin.  
Benar sekali!

Sehun terus tersenyum sejak tadi karena menonton sebuah video berdurasi 4 menit dengan tayangan seorang bocah usia kisaran 5-6 tahun yang di sinyalir adalah Kim Jongin, dengan kostum beruang yang lucu tengah bernyanyi ria di temani Ibunya menyanyikan lagu Three Bears, Sehun sangat terhibur dengan isi ponsel Jongin. Foto selca Jongin dari berbagai ekspresi tak luput dari penglihatannya, he is so adorable.

"Lusa ada interview kembali, apa kau tetap tidak mau menunjukan batang hidungmu?"

Chanyeol kembali bersuara membuat Sehun geram, lelaki pale itu berdiri dan melotot pada Chanyeol yang masih bersikap santai seolah menghadpi anak kecil yang labil.

"Urus saja semuanya olehmu. I don't care"

Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan Chanyeol dengan usapan terakhir berupa tendangan nyaring pada kaki meja. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya melihat tingkah Sehun yang sangat tempramental.

.

.  
Sehun membuka pintu dan bertepatan dengan itu, Lisa sekertaris Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan gugup.

"Eu- Tuan..."

Belum selesai Lisa berucap, Sehun sudah memelototi gadis itu. Tapi pandangannya langsung teralihkan pada dua orang lelaki yang ada di sebelah Lisa. Matanya semakin menyorot tajam tanda kaget.

"You-!" Jongin menganga dan menunjuk ujung hidung Sehun dengn tidak sopan, Jaehyun mencerna keadaan.

"Hey" Sehun menurunkan tangan Jongin, setelah menguasai situasi si brengsek itu menyeringai. Ia menatap Jongin penuh intimidasi dan beralih pada Jaehyun yang masih mencerna keadaan, kemudian berdecak bosan.

"Well-"  
Sehun menggantung kalimatnya sengaja, ia menyaku kedua tangan di saku celana dan menatap Jongin penuh kemenangan.

Semuanya terlalu tiba tiba bagi Jongin hingga ia blank bahkan sekedar untuk mengenli situasi.

"-we meet again, Babby Gom"

Jongin melotot sadis dan rasa rasanya ia ingin mencakar wajah orang songong itu saat ini juga.

Sial! Panggilan menjijikan itu bertambah lagi.  
Fuck!

"Kita pergi dari sini sekarang. JUNG JAEHYUN!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **hay, aduh jangan bosen yah hehe modem lg kenceng kuota/plak**

 **ini ff udah aku post di wattpad, maaf kalo penulisannya bda soalnya aku ngetik pake hp tadinya, bukan pc jadi mohon di maklum dan review nya tunggu loh, tembus 25 aku next/digebuk/ oke see u in next chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh-Ah! Chaptered**

 **2 : Hell!**

 **SeJong**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Jung Jaehyun**

 **And others**

 **Rated M : Boy x Boy, bad language, mature contect**

 **Friendship, Romance, Humor**

 **Sorry if any some typo ^^**

 **cicimotLee**

Ini benar benar di luar dugaan, ketika kau merasa menderita dan penderitaanmu belum berakhir lalu ada lagi penderitaan yang lain, Kim Jongin. Sangat ironis...

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal DIA itu si bajingan yang melecehkanmu bodoh!? Aku akan langsung menghajar nya tadi"

Jongin menatap Jaehyun sarkas, yang ada Jaehyun mati muda jika melawan orang yang sedari tadi di umpatinya dengan sumpah serapah paling kotor dari mulut Jung Jaehyun.

"Berhentilah memasukan sampah kedalam mulutmu Jae!"

Jongin meneguk soda yang di belikan Jaehyun, ia menatap jauh ke jalan raya. Kini duo itu sedang beristirahat di sebuah cafe pinggir jalan, dan Jongin bercerita perihal kenapa ia ingin cepat pulang dari Hotel -sialan- itu, akar masalahnya ada pada Shixun yang tiba tiba berdiri di depannya dan menyeringai bodoh padanya. Jogin is not a gay please!

"C'mon man! Dia tidak tau malu masih bisa bisa nya menatapmu penuh nafsu" Jaehyun menelusurkan tatapannya dari ujung rambut hingga kepala Jongin dan-

"Well, you also look so damn sexy"

Fuck you Jung!

"Bedebah! Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi, menjijikan"

Jaehyun menggedikan bahu, ia memakan waffle nya kembali sambil berselancar si snapchat, memposting gambar waffle nya ditemani sari jeruk ala cafe dan dua jari yang membentuk peace di atas pesanan klasiknya itu, FYI Jung Jaehyun memang anak yang lebay. Terlalu banyak gaya, perfeksionis, eksis dan mementingkan reputasi yang terjunjung tinggi, dia juga suka pujian, ck!

"Jadi, bagaimana nasibku setelah ini? Tidak mungkin aku ikut testing. Tidak Jae, lebih baik kau penggal tanganku daripada aku bertemu dengannya lagi" Jongin berucap panjang lebar, Jaehyun jadi merasa kasihan.

"Menurutku, belum tentu dia ada kaitannya dengan Hotel itu, bisa saja dia hanya klien kan?" Jaehyun memberikan opini masih dengan perhatian pada ponselnya, kali ini dia men-stalk akun seorang model cantik di instagram, LylyMaymac atau apalah itu namanya I don't care bout.

"Iya sih, tapikan bisa aja orang licik seperti dia itu punya banyak muka Jae"

"Kulihat tadi, wajahnya cuman satu"

"You're not stupid right?" Jongin inginnya sih menyembur wajah –sok- tampan Jung Jaehyun dengan soda miliknya yang tersisa setengah, ah tapi jika Jaehyun marah dia tidak bisa pulang karena si Jung itu meninggalkannya, dia kan numpang.

"Oke, jadi sekarang maumu bagaimana ? Aku sudah tidak punya koneksi lagi selain Hotel itu"

Jongin melipat kedua tangan di dada, dia menatap Jaehyun yang cekikikan entah karena apa namun, Jongin ingin sekali menjumpalitkan kursi kayu yang di duduki Jaehyun.

"Aku juga tidak tau, yang jelas kau harus membantuku adik manis!"

Jaehyun mendongakan pandangannya dari ponsel pada Jongin yang menaik turunkan alis dengan sangat tidak kece. Maksudku, dia malah terlihat konyol ewh, tidak enak di lihat sama sekali.

"Ayolah , aku juga tidak punya banyak koneksi pekerjaan bahkan aku sendiri bekerja di CECI karena di ajukan oleh si Taeyeong itu, kau ingat kan Miss Gom?" seolah tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Jongin, Jaehyun masih tetap memanggilnya Miss Gom. Jika begini, rasanya lebih baik Jaehyun memanggilnya secara tidak sopan dengan tidak memakai embel embel 'hyung' daripada panggilan laknat itu.

"Oi, kau masih mengingat Taeyeong? Aku sudah lupa bahkan pada warna rambutnya"

"Tentu, kami satu SMA dulu. Taeyeong terakhir kali memakai warna rambut abu-abu saat aku melihatnya" Jaehyun terlihat antusias membicarakan sahabat lamanya itu pada Jongin

"Ohya? Wah, dia pasti sangat tampan sekarang. Lebih tampan darimu"

"Hey, aku cassanova saat SMA dude!" Jongin mencebikan bibirnya dengan wajah yang demi apapun sangat jelek

"Ewhhh, kau jelek sekali. Taeyeong lebih tampan juga darimu"

"Aku lebih tua bodoh! Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang benar"

"Baik baik, maafkan aku Miss Gom"

"YA!"

Dan pada akhirnya duo itu malah saling mengejek satu sama lain, sebelum-

"By the way, ponselku masih ada di…" Jongin melotot horror dan menggebrak meja kemudian sebelum melotot pada Jaehyun yang cengo karenanya "-SHIXUUNNNNN"

Well, you was realize it Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela mobil Merchedez Benz yang di tumpanginya, ia mendengarkan music dari ponsel Jongin yang masih berada di tangannya. Well, isi ponsel Jongin sangat menarik dan itu membuat Sehun lupa pada ponselnya sendiri.

"Tuan Oh, kita sampai" seorang lelaki berumur yang mengemudikan mobil itu menyampaikan pada Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu hanya mengangguk dan turun dari mobil tanpa sepatah kata pun, sang sopir hanya menghela nafas karena sudah hafal tabiat tuannya yang memang kelewat cuek pada orang lain, ia kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya untuk menunggu sang majikan.

Sehun berjalan tenang menuju sebuah rumah yang dari luar terlihat sangat unik, pintu kembar dari pohon jati itu terlihat kokoh di hiasi berbagai tanaman rambat yang sengaja di dekorasi supaya menarik. Untuk mencapai pintu utama itu, Sehun menaiki undakan tangga yang terbuat dari marmer dengan paduan batu alam berwarna merah membuat kesan elegan. Rumah itu memiliki dua lantai dan di balkon lantai dua terlihat ada 2 jendela besar yang kita ketahui sebuah kamar.

Sehun membuka pintu kembar yang tidak terkunci itu, ia melangkah masuk dan menutupnya kembali. Nampak seperti tidak ada orang di dalam sini, Sehun melanjutkan jalannya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan di dekat ruang santai.

"Mark?" Sehun mendekati seorang lelaki muda yang duduk meringkuk di kasur single bed dekat dinding, ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar tidur itu menunjukan kesan dingin karena cat dindingnya berwarna hitam, ada computer lengkap dengan PS-2 di pojok ruangan.

"Sehun? Apa Sehun membawa makanan?" bocah yang ia panggil Mark segera melompat dari atas bed dan menghampirinya dengan senang.

"Tidak, kau mau makan apa hari ini?" Sehun menyambut Mark dengan baik walaupun nada suaranya masih tetap datar

"Eum, Mark mau Sirloin steak"

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus rambut hitam Mark, lelaki muda berusia 17 tahun yang tinggal disini 3 tahun yang lalu. Sehun menjaga anak ini sepenuh hati, sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Sehun tidak bisa membawa Mark ke Apartement miliknya apalagi ke Rumah nya yang masih ada kedua orang tuanya sendiri, Mark akan di kucilkan.

"Baiklah, mau makan disini apa di luar?"

"Di luar saja, Mark mau melihat badut kelinci. Sehun mau kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia menatap kasian pada Mark. Lelaki muda itu adalah seorang autis yang keterbelakangan mental sejak dirinya kecil. Mark berpikir sangat lambat dan dia bersifat seperti bocah 5 tahun di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Mark juga anti social dan sangat introvert, dia akan sulit di dekati orang baru karena menurutnya orang asing itu jahat, dia hanya ingin berbicara banyak dengan Sehun saja.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

"Yeayy, Terimakasih Sehun"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia lalu keluar kamar untuk menunggu Mark berbenah. Ia melihat ponsel Jongin menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk, 'Jaejae'.

 ** _'Bajingan sialan! Kembalikan ponselku dan masalah kita selesai! Sekarang, di Han-gang Park'_**

"Ck, semudah itu untuk bertemu denganmu. Babby gom"

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur rumah ini, dia melihat seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat baru pulang dari kegiatan berbelanja.

"Luna nuna?"

"Astaga! Yaampun Sehun, kau membuatku kaget" Luna Park, wanita cantik yang berasal dari Busan yang ia ajak untuk bekerja dengannya, Luna di percayakan Sehun untuk menjaga Mark di rumah ini, dan Luna menyanggupinya di mulai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, nuna sibuk?"

"Tidak Hun, aku baru meninggalkan rumah untuk belanja"

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Kemana yang lain? Jongdae hyung, Lay Ge, Jenie dan Taeyeong?"

Luna masih menata bahan makanan yang ia bawa kedalam kulkas "Jongdae sedang ada urusan dengan klien dari Jepang, mereka meminta pengiriman Morfin(1) di perbanyak karena peminat Opium(2) mulai menipis"

Sehun menggumam, ia juga sempat mendengar berita itu dari Jenie dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin Jongdae memilih turun tangan untuk mengurus klien yang satu ini, FYI orang Jepang memang memiliki sifat Perfectonis dan itu sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Jongdae yang 'simple as I can' seperti motto hidup lelaki itu.

"Lay Ge?"

"Ah, dia baru saja berangkat ke China dua jam sebelum sekarang. Jenie keluar untuk menyelundupkan Heroin di bandara Gimpo dan Taeyeong mungkin sedang berkecan, I mostly not over care" Luna mengedikan bahunya setelah menyampaikan informasi dari berbagai ragam sisi orang-orang yang bekerja pada Sehun.

"Lalu, nuna sendiri tidak ingin keluar?"

"Aku lebih suka hari kamis di rumah, lagipula taman belakang belum aku urus hari ini" Luna menambahkan tawa jenaka di dalam kalimatnya, wanita cantik itu berjalan mondar mandir sedari tadi sambil mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Ohya, tadi ada Key kemari. Dia bilang teman temannya meminta LSD(3) untuk pesta nya malam minggu ini"

"Oh, dia masih berlangganan? Haha, hanya dia satu satunya orang luar yang tau markas kita ini"

Luna ikut tertawa dan mengiyakan perkataan Sehun "Oh, Mark" wanita itu memekik kemudian saat Mark berlari menuju kearah mereka dengan pakaian yang rapi

"Wahhh, kamu mau jalan-jalan ya? Pasti senang sekali" Luna menepuk kedua pundak Mark, lelaki kecil itu menunjukan cengiran lucunya pada Luna, seseorang yang selalu ia anggap Ibu.

"Ya, Sehun mengajakku"

"Tentu, hati-hati ya. Jangan lupa, bawakan aku sesuatu haha" Luna becanda, namun hal itu di anggap serius oleh Mark

"Mama mau apa? Biar Mark belikan banyak untuk Mama"

Luna tertawa semakin keras, ia gemas sekali pada Mark. Bagi Luna, bocah lelaki bernama asli Korea Lee Min Hyung itu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang keterbelakangan mental, Mark tampan dan ia sangat mahir bermain game.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku becanda, sana pergi sebelum sore. Kau harus bertemu dokter Do untuk terapi" Luna membenahi hoodie kuning yang di pakai Mark, ia lalu menatap Sehun dan lelaki tampan itu mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu...! huaaa, si hitam itu mencuri tiramisu ku di kulkas, Bu!"

"Astaga, ada apa ini?" wanita berumur senja terlihat melangkah tergesa menghampiri teriakan putra bungsunya dari arah dapur. Jongin baru saja di antar pulang oleh Jaehyun siang ini, dan bungsu Kim itu sudah mengacau di rumah karena teriakan nya yang engga banget -_-

"Yuri, jangan goda adikmu terus" setelah tau biang masalahnya dimana, Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepala dan menengahi dengan sabar ketika ia melihat Yuri sang anak tengah memakan sekotak tiramisu di meja makan dengan Jongin yang terus manyun di samping kulkas, tiramisukuuuuu.

"Ibu, aku tidak tau ini punya Jongin. Dan kau! Kau memanggilku hitam seolah kau memanggil dirimu sendiri dasar hitam"

"Ibuuuuuuu" Jongin semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, inikah si Bengal yang mengancam Shixun jika dia ingin melaporkannya pada polisi?

"Yaampun, sudah Jongin ikhlaskan saja. Nanti Ibu minta Ahra untuk membelikanmu yang baru"

Jongin berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya dan ia menatap sengit Yuri bahkan saat kaka baiknya itu yang telah memberikan panggilan 'Gom' padanya menjulurkan lidah pada Jongin.

"Awas kau hitam, ku doakan jodohmu di ambil orang. Doa orang teraniaya itu ampuh" Jongin masih mendumel tidak jelas bahkan untuk sekedar berkata sopan pada sang kaka yang berselisih umur dua tahun dengannya.

"Cih, sok teraniaya. I don't care, aku sudah bertunangan dan Minho akan menikahiku tahun depan adik manis. Jadi jangan sok mendoakan tidak baik bagi kaka tercantikmu ini"

"Dasar hitam, Ibu. Yuri nuna bilang aku jelek"

"Hey, dasar tukang fitnah. Tidak bu, aku tidak bilang apa-apa"

 **+++HunKai+++**

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur, ia menatap langit langit kamarnya yang di hiasi tempelan bintang kecil, dia ingin sekali berkeluh kesah pada Ibunya, dia belum bercerita apapun pada wanita yang paling di sayanginya itu, Jongin merasa belum siap.

Apalagi jika Ayahnya tau mengenai hal ini, bisa jadi Jongin guling dia karena tidak mau menjalankan perusahaan milik beliau dan lebih memilih mencari karir yang lain, sudah ada yang menjamin tetap saja cari yang lain, Kim Jongin memang tidak mau terikat dalam komitmen, rite?

"Jonginie Gom! Ada temanmu di luar!"

Teriakan Yuri dari lantai satu menggelegar hingga telinganya sakit, sungguh. Yuri itu jika teriak sangat membahana seperti memakai Toa dadakan, Jongin tidak sadar saja jika teriakannya juga sama keras, dasar. Btw, semua anak Nyonya Kim teriakannya melengking bahkan Ahra sekalipun, mungkin Nyonya Kim berharap semua anaknya jadi penyanyi, ya penyanyi gagal.

"Iya iya, aku turun"

Jongin dengan malas beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, dia bisa melihat Yuri sedang menonton televisi dan Ibunya yang sibuk membuat bimbap di dapur. Jongin menghiraukan kaka keduanya itu yang sedang menatap haru drama di televisi, huh drama queen.

Jongin membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan terlihat seorang lelaki tampan sekaligus cantik berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya menatap Jongin, itu tetangganya.

"Hay Jonginie Gom"

Shit!

"What's up Baek? Mengajakku mencari wanita? Mengajakku menonton film porno? Atau mengajakku menjaili seorang kakek tua? No, no no no" Jongin berbicara sendiri sebelum Baekhyun-tetangganya- menjawab walaupun untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Jongin menggerakan jari telunjuk kanannya ke kiri dan kanan sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Ck, ayolah Jongin. Aku tidak sebejat yang kau katakan barusan"

"Lalu, apa urusanmu datang ke rumahku tuan muda Byun?"

Byun Baekhyun tertawa nista, dia memang selalu tertawa over seperti itu. Sebetulnya apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun selalu over, hingga Jongin mual sendiri dengan tingkah ajaib temannya itu.

Teman? Ah, yes!

"Baek!"

Baekhyun yang tadi hendak menjawab, dilihat dari mulutnya yang sudah mangap lebar lebar jadi berhenti mendadak, masih dengan mulut menganga.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mencari pekerjaan?"

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 detik untuk keduanya saling bertatapan, menghayati lawan masing-masing, mendalami manik mata masing-masing, oh ayolah ini bukan drama yang sedang Yuri tonton.

"Fuck you Jong! Aku bahkan masih jadi pengangguran, kau menyindirku?"

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung, namun kemudian ia ingat bahwa lelaki berambut ungu di depannya ini sama malas dengannya. Masih mending dia tidak mau mengurus usaha keluarga tapi masih mencari kerja, lah Baekhyun? Taunya celana dalam warna warni para jalang di berbagai Bar, dasar mesum.

"Maaf, aku lupa jika kau-"

"Ya ya ya, I just lazy and I don't think so. Jadi, aku kesini ingin menyampaikan pesan Jaehyun untukmu" Baekhyun membuka kunci layar ponselnya dan menunjukan isi pesan yang Jaehyun kirim padanya, Jaehyun dan Baekhyun lumayan dekat karena ia teman Jongin juga.

 ** _'Shixun menyuruhmu menemuinya pukul 3 Miss Gom'_**

"Pffttt" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Jongin dan melihatnya Jongin segera menggeplak kepala kecil Baekhyun

"Dasar bodoh, itu tidak lucu. Sudah sana pulang!"

BLAM

Baekhyun menatap shock pintu di depannya yang dengan kejam Jongin tutup dengan keras tepat di depan wajahnya, yaampun kejam sekali pada tetangga sendiri. Awas saja, Baekhyun tidak akan mau mengajak Jongin bermain lagi, hey kau bukan bocah tuan muda Byun!

"JONGIN, IBU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN BANTING PINTU"

"Maaf bu… Jongin lupa"

Baekhyun tertawa sarkatis mendengar Jongin yang di marahi Ibunya "Rasakan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman Sungai Han. Udara musim ini lumayan dingin di sore hari, Jongin merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan menaikan zipper mantel itu, sudah 15 menit menunggu dan si bajingan Shixun belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya, sialan. Apa Jongin di tipu? Dan dia sudah seperti orang bodoh menunggu disini.

"Jika dia membohongiku, akan ku patahkan tulangnya"

"Wow, kejam sekali"

Huh?

Jongin membalikan badannya cepat dan langsung di sambut senyuman jelek Shixun untuknya, lelaki itu memakai kacamata hitam trendi yang Jongin yakini harganya sangat mahal, Shixun memakai kemeja dari bahan jeans dan celana Logo di padu sepatu Vans berwarna hitam pekat, lagi lagi Jongin merasa terdominasi bahkan melihat dari penampilan seorang Shixun saja.

"I'm awesome right?"

No, no, no

"Tidak, kau jelek" itu refleks, Jongin hanya menutupi kegugupannya yang entah datang dari sisi mana yang jelas Jongin ingin menutupinya.

"Ck, naif"

"Apa katamu? Sudah cepat, kembalikan ponselku!"

Jongin menegadahkan satu tangannya di depan Shixun yang menatapnya arrogant, namun lelaki tan itu tidak pantang menyerah. Shixun pikir dia takut pada lelaki pucat itu, huh? No, and never.

"Satu kali bercinta, dan ponselmu kembali"

What the hell! Tha's so askjhlsjmlh. Jongin hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah rupawan Shixun sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"SEHUN, SEHUN"

Keduanya menoleh kearah samping dan terlihat lelaki muda yang berlari kedarah mereka, tepatnya Shixun. Itu Mark, lelaki kecil itu membawa seikat bunga lili yang entah ia beli darimana bersama paman Kang –sopir Sehun- yang di percayakan untuk menjaganya.

"Se-sehun?" Sedangkan Jongin terbata dalam suaranya, ia seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu. tapi Jongin lupa atau tepatnya masih samar samar ingat akan nama itu.

"Mark, kemari!" Shixun atau well, Sehun. Memberi isyarat pada Mark agar segera mendekat, lelaki muda itu tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sehun saat sudah sampai di depannya, Sehun balas memeluk Mark dan mengusak rambut Mark seperti seorang kaka pada adiknya, ia dan Mark berselisih 6 tahun.

"Ini untukmu Sehun" Mark memberikan bucket bunga lili yang di bawanya pada Sehun, sedangkan Jongin disana merasa jadi obat nyamuk, jika ini di dalam foto ia ingin di crop saja rasanya.

"Hey!"

Jongin menegur, membuat perhatian Sehun dan tentunya Mark beralih pada lelaki tan itu. Jongin memicingkan matanya, ia kesal sudah menunggu Shixun eh Sehun, eh apalah itu hanya demi ponsel tapi sekarang malah menyaksikan drama sabun tidak penting kedua orang asing itu.

"Oh, hyung!" Mark nampak terkejut dan menunjuk Jongin dengan mata membulat, hal itu lantas membuat Jongin juga merasa tidak nyaman. Kenapa anak itu menunjuknya dengan penuh keterkejutan dan menatap Jongin seolah mengingat ingat seseorang.

"Kamu kan-"

"Ah Mark, dia namanya Jongin. Ayo salaman" Sehun memotong ucapan Mark membuat si lelaki muda mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun dan mengerutkan kening. Mark ingin bertanya namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengajaknya bicara "Mark tunggu di mobil saja yah, aku ada urusan dengan Jongin"

Mark semakin mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang pasti dari Sehun jadi ia kembali menatap Jongin dan mengulurkan tangan pada lelaki seumuran Sehun itu "Hallo Jongin, aku Mark Lee" Mark tersenyum senang, ia yang biasanya takut pada orang asing tapi kini mau bahkan untuk bersalaman dengan Jongin sebelum dia pergi ke mobil

Jongin menaikan alisnya, ia melihat senyuman Mark yang sangat tulus dan begitu lebar sehingga tanpa ragu Jongin menyambut uluran tangan kanan Mark untuk di jabatnya "Aku Jongin"

Mark tersenyum setelah Jongin membalas jabatan tangannya, ia ingin sekali memeluk Jongin. Mark tidak tau tapi, aura Jongin sangat berbeda dan ia suka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Sehun nanti ajak Jongin main ke rumah yah?" Mark selanjutnya merajuk pada Sehun agar mengajak Jongin bermain ke rumah.

Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Mark, ia mengusak kepala Mark sebentar sebelum melihat paman Kang yang menjemput Mark menuju mobil. Jongin memperhatikan semua itu, ia heran karena sempat melihat mata sopir Sehun itu melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang sama seperti Mark namun ia tak ambil pusing, mungkin dirinya terlalu tampan hari ini.

Sehun kembali ke hadapannya dan berdiri angkuh, ia menyaku kedua tangan di dada dan melepas kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

"Jadi, namamu Sehun?" Jongin bertanya memastikan, ia hanya tidak mau saja di tipu lagi oleh bajingan yang sialnya sangat hot ini

"Ya, tapi aku lebih suka nama Shixun"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, "I see, dan kau bisa mengembalikan ponselku sekarang!"

"Tidak semudah itu"

Sehun menatap Jongin di sampingnya, tinggi badan Jongin yang hanya mencapai hidungnya membuat ia merasa benar benar bisa mendominasi anak ini. Sehun memang selalu bermain dengan banyak wanita maupun pria, apapun jenis gender yang penting bisa memuaskan hasrat seksual nya Sehun sih fine fine saja, termasuk Jongin.

"Kau pamrih, kembalikan ponselku sialan!" Jongin mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sehun yang berjarak beberapa inch dari wajahnya, sekali bogem Jongin yakin hidung mancung pria itu akan patah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi kenapa tangannya tidak bisa di gerakan? Ah payah

"Satu ciuman, Babby gom"

Sehun menurunkan tangan Jongin yang menghalangi wajah mereka, ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan hingga angin dingin menerbangkan anak rambut brunette Jongin dan dilihat dari jarak dekat, lelaki barbar itu sangat manis, tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum. Jongin merasa terdominasi dan sulit menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, bola mata hitam Sehun menatap mematikan persendiannya.

"Ka-kau"

"Three-" Sehun mulai menghitung seiring wajahnya yang semakin maju

"Two-"

"Ya! Ap-apa apaan huh"

"One"

Kiss~

Jongin membelalakan mata bulatnya saat lagi lagi Sehun berhasil mengecup bibirnya bahkan dengan sekaligus melumatnya penuh irama, tidak seperti saat kemarin kemarin yang langsung menciumnya penuh nafsu sekaligus keinginan seks yang menggelora, Sehun terlihat menikmati ciumannya saat ini, hingga Jongin yang mengaku akan mematahkan tulangnya itu juga ikut terbawa suasana.

Sebenarnya, Jongin terbawa suasana atau memang menikmati?

.

.

.

Jongin merenung di balkon kamarnya mala ini, suara notifikasi LINE dari ponselnya menemani seiring dengan jauhnya pikiran Jongin berlayar. Baru saja Ahra mengantarkan bingkisan kotak Tiramisu cake ke kamarnya dan ia menghabiskannya secepat kilat, he almost like all like sweet things.

Jongin meraba bibirnya sendiri, tadi sore itu sungguhan. Ketika Sehun menciumnya dan setelahnya lelaki tampan itu bilang jika dia harus memanggilnya Sehun saja. Dan liciknya, bajingan itu memasukan seluruh kontak media social yang dia miliki kedalam ponsel nya sendiri, hingga saat ini ponselnya penuh notifikasi pesan dirty talk menjijikan dari Sehun.

Ini Jongin belum ingat siapa itu Sehun?

Sepertinya iya,

"Hahhhh, dia benar benar belum pernah menyentuh penisnya sendiri" Jongin mengolok ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi LINE dimana Sehun memberinya pesan berupa ucapan kotor seperti 'Your lips so damn kissful' 'Blowjob my dick and we will go to heaven' 'Well, aku ingin melanjutkan yang kemarin pagi denganmu Babby Gom'

Jongin muak dan ingin muntah rasanya melihat pesan chat Sehun yang sungguh sangat kotor, ia akan mengadu pada Jaehyun dan jika lelaki muda itu akan menghajar Sehun dia tidak akan melarangnya lagi.

 _'Talk that to my pet you are jerk!'_

.

.

.

.

Jenie menatap Sehun penuh seringaian, gadis itu selalu menang jika bermain kartu dengan Sehun dan tentunya taruhan yang mereka perebutkan akan jatuh ke tangannya. Haha, si Gembong Narkoba Oh Sehun memang lemah dalam hal seperti ini.

"AS, kau kalah dude" Jenie bersorak lagi dan melemparkan kartunya pada wajah Sehun yang menekuk jelek saat ini. Di markas hanya ada Sehun, Jenie, Luna dan Mark jadi saat ini keadaan markas bisa di bilang sepi.

Markas?

Yeah, ini markas milik Oh Sehun untuk menjalankan bisnis nya yang sudah menghasilkan keuntungan dengan sangat cepat dan menyebar keseluruh pelosok dunia, ia adalah seorang Gembong Narkoba yang memiliki markas di Korea dan Rusia yang terkenal memang dengan markas gelap penyelundupan drugs di seluruh dunia.

Sehun merekrut banyak orang terpercaya dalam bisnis gelapnya ini, termasuk Jenie. Seorang gadis muda berusia 19 tahun yang mahir menipu banyak orang dengan wajah seribu watak miliknya, so danger.

"So, uang dari klien di Jepang akan jadi miliku? hahaha"

"Yeah yeah, shut up your lough young girl!" Sehun meminum bir miliknya dan menghiraukan tawa Jenie yang demi apapun sungguh mengganggu. Taruhannya adalah uang hasil penjualan drugs nya akan di berikan pada Jenie secara keseluruhan jika dirinya kalah.

"You have lose, feel regreat?"

"No, I'm fine. Satu juta won untuk gadis nakal seperti mu bukan apa apa"

Lagi lagi Jenie tertawa akan tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya konyol, siapa suruh memberikan taruhan tidak itung-itung pada Jenie yang memiliki pendiria kuat, apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya tidak akan dia berikan lagi, Jenie's motto for life.

"Ok. Aku akan mengambil check nya dari Jongdae saat dia sudah pulang" Jenie meminum bir nya, ia melihat Sehun mengibaskan tangan kirinya seperti mengusir nyamuk

"Oh ya, kau mau ikut party di rumah Key malam minggu?"

Sehun menaikan alisnya, namun ia menyeringai saat memiliki satu ide yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Babby Gom alias Jongin, ck apa yang kau rencanakan Oh Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jenie penuh seringai licik "That's sound good"

 **TBC**

 **Gom is mean Bear in Korean ok...**

 ** _Haiiii, wahhh aku gak nyangka responnya lumayan huhu seneng deh. Maaf yah kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan. Masih pada bingung yekan? Wkwkwk, ya semuanya akan terjawab seiring chapter ko tenang aja/plaked/. Panggil aku Cimot ae yah atau Mot atau Lee juga boleh kkkk. review di tunggu, review adalah penyemangat loh *kiss*_**

 ** _Ini ada beberapa nama drugs yang aku akan bahas :_**

 ** _Morfin : Morfin ini jenis narkotika yang di gunakan dengan cara di suntikan pada pembuluh darah dan menimbulkan eporia juga rasa berdebar debar_**

 ** _Opium : ini zat yang biasa di gunakan dengan cara di hisap karena kecanduan_**

 ** _LSD : Lysergic acid, ini banyak bentuknya tapi yg d mksd disini yang pil aja biar gampang wkwk LSD bisa menimbulkan khayalan dan candu._**

 ** _Semoga bisa di jadikan pelajaran, ambil sisi positif nya guys karena aku juga sama belajar._**

 ** _Ohya, disini Luna itu Luna Park dari f(x), kalo Mark jelas dia NCT, terus Jenie itu dari Black Pink. Thank's… ada yang mau nanya atau kasih saran? Review dan PM thank you ^^  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 : TRAP!**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Byun Baekhyun, etc.**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **CicimotLee**

 **I'm not over edit for this chapter**

 **Forgive me for my mistake, Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark Lee adalah prioritasnya.

Itulah suatu hal yang selalu Sehun tanamkan di dalam benaknya.

Sehun akan selalu menuruti apapun yang diinginkan oleh Mark dan Sehun tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun mengenai kelakuan anak itu, Sehun tidak pernah kesal saat tabungannya sedikit demi sedikit harus terkuras untuk membiayai pengobatan Mark.

Bocah 17 tahun itu sangat berharga walau mau di ganti oleh apapun, Sehun sudah menganggapnya adik terlepas dari latar belakang keluarganya. Sehun menyayangi Mark seperti saudaranya sendiri, hingga ia bekerja ini dan itu hanya untuk kesembuhan Mark yang tak kunjung datang hingga sekarang, Sehun sedikit menyesali hal itu.

Hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, mengapa harus Kim Jongin?

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek"

"Hum?"

"Aku di ajak pesta oleh seseorang tidak di kenal melalui komentar statusku, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya menatap Byun Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah kanannya dengan sekaleng bir dan roko Menthol yang terus terapit di bibir tipis lelaki itu, mereka sedang duduk berdua di beranda rumah si –jerk- Baekhyun yang dengan seenak tubuh pendeknya itu ia memaksa Jongin datang jam 11 malam dengan alasan menemani malam Jumat nya yang kelabu, oh yah dia memang jones.

"Dimana? Instagram? Facebook? Line, or what?" Baekhyun malah bertanya sambil menatap Jongin curiga, masalah nya Jongin itu jarang bermain di sosial media, tidur lebih menyenangkan untuk si tan itu.

"Line"

"Chat saja dulu! Hope you get lucky, siapa tau dia wanita can-"

"Dia pria!"

Uhuk

Suara batuk Baekhyun membuat Jongin mendatarkan raut mukanya sedatar mungkin, karena dia merasa bosan, kesal, gatal gatal karena nyamuk, dan sialnya si Baekhyun ini mengajaknya ngobrol hingga ber jam jam, jadi mungkin itu karma, tersedak soda.

"Ya! kenapa pria? Dia mengenalmu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya saat di rasa batuk nya sedikit reda karena sungguh, tersedak soda itu sakit sekali guys!

"Tidak, aku juga tidak satu kontak dengannya"

"Mungkin secret admirer, who's know?"

"Mungkin," Jongin mengedikan bahunya acuh, walaupun sesungguhnya dia sangat penasaran sekali. Tiba tiba ada yang mengajaknya untuk mengikuti pesta di daerah Gangnam yang hingar bingarnya tidak main main itu, pesta jenis apa yang di acarakan pun Jongin tak tau.

"Jadi, aku harus ikut atau tidak?"

"Terserah kau saja sih" Baekhyun mengedikan bahu, ia menyesap lagi rokok nya yang tinggal setengah batang dan menelusupkan puntung rokok itu pada asbak kaca yang di sediakan di meja kecil yang menghalangi kursi tempatnya dan Jongin duduk.

"Aku takut"

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, dia merasa aneh tiba tiba diajak berpesta apalagi oleh orang yang tak di kenal, malam minggu pula. Kan kalo terjadi apa apa resikonya besar sekali, apalagi Jongin bukan termasuk orang yang sering berpesta, terakhir ia mendatangi pesta disaat Yuri bertunangan.

"Coba saja dulu, jika takut ajak saja Jung Jaehyun. Dia kan suka hal hal berbau hiburan seperti itu"

"Iya sih, aku juga sedang butuh hiburan"

"Tentu, kau kan pengangguran sekarang" Baekhyun hampir saja tertawa lepas jika Jongin tidak mendelik tajam padanya dengan mata bulat milik si tan itu, huh Baekhyun sih tidak takut pada Jongin nya, tapi pada Ibu Jongin nya.

"Daripada kau, pengangguran dari dulu"

"Hey, aku sudah kaya walaupun tidak bekerja" Baekhyun menyombongkan diri dengan menaikan suaranya 2 tingkat

"Tetap saja, kau memakan uang orang tuamu" Jongin tidak mau kalah, dan ucapannya sukses menohok hati Baekhyun karena lelaki berambut ungu itu kini terdiam sambil menatap Jongin sebal, dasar mood breaker.

+++++HUNKAI+++++

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas, dia barusaja kalah dari permainan kartu bersama Jennie dan kini ia harus membayar kerugiaan pada polisi. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Sehun untuk mengeluarkan uang bahkan hingga satu milyar pun, dia hanya malas memiliki masalah dengan yang namanya polisi, jika saja salah satu anak buahnya lebih pandai saat penyelundupan, hal ini tidak akan terjadi dan alhasil Sehun langsung memecat anak buahnya itu, menyusahkan.

"Kau melamun?" suara Luna membuat Sehun menoleh dan menemukan perempuan itu tersenyum kepadanya. Sehun refleks menggeser duduknya mempersilahkan Luna untuk duduk di sampingnya karena sofa itu besar.

"Kenapa nuna belum tidur?"

"Mark baru saja tidur, aku baru menemaninya jadi aku masih belum mengantuk"

"Hmmm" Sehun menggumam, ia kembali menatap layar televisi di depan dengan raut wajah yang membuat Luna semakin penasaran

"Memikirkan polisi yang mengejarmu?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa Luna membaca isi pikirannya itu?

"Hahaha tidak usah kaget, kau sering seperti ini Hun" Luna menepuk pundak kiri Sehun dan wanita cantik itu berdiri "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Hun, kau bisa semakin tua jika terus banyak pikiran, haha"

Lalu wanita itu berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun kembali melamun, yah seharusnya dia tidak usah memikirkan para polisi yang mengejarnya karena ia tau ia memang salah. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin berhenti menjadi bajingan seperti ini, tapi dia belum bisa untuk berhenti dan membantu Chanyeol mengurus Hotel peninggalan kakek nya, ia hanya- belum mampu.

Drttt

Getaran I-phone nya membuat Sehun melirik benda itu di sebelah sofa, lalu ia mengambilnya dan membuka aplikasi LINE. Ada pesan pribadi dari Key, dan entah kenapa Sehun menyeringai karena itu.

 **'** **Dia mau kuajak pesta Hun, jangan sia siakan. Kurasa dia pria yang menarik'**

Sehun tidak membalas pesan itu, yup. Dia baru saja menyuruh Key untuk meng-add kontak Jongin dan mengajaknya berpesta di acara Key karena… Sehun sangat tertarik pada Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih betah di kasur milik Baekhyun saat dirasa sinar matahari mengetuk kelopak matanya yang tertutup, ia menginap di rumah si Byun itu tadi malam karena malas untuk pulang, Ibu nya pasti sudah mengunci pintu dan Jongin yakin, kedua kaka cantiknya itu dengan kejam tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin menguap sambil mengangguk pada Baekhyun, lelaki berwajah babby face itu terlihat menikmati paginya dengan membaca majalah CECI terbaru di temani segelas kopi Americano, melihat nama Majalah itu membuat Jongin merasa gamon.

"Baek, aku ikut tidur satu jam lagi yah"

"Terserah saja, tapi Ibu mu terlihat mencari tuh. Mungkin dia heran karena melihatmu tidak pulang untuk bekerja"

Shigh

Jongin memelototkan matanya, ia segera bangun terduduk dan menatap Baekhyun sangar. Ia lupa jika Ibu nya belum mengetahui nasib anaknya yang malang ini, duhhh bagaimana dong. Jongin lupa jika sekarang hari Jum'at dan dia masih ada jam kerja seharusnya.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu, tadi Ibu mu datang ke rumahku tapi Ibuku bilang tidak ada kau disini, Ibu ku tidak tau kau menginap" Baekhyun menjawab santai, Jongin menghela nafas dia jujur saja belum siap berterus terang pada sang Ibu, apalagi jika Ayah dan kedua kakak nya tau, bisa jadi bahan olok olokan dia nantinya, tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan masalahnya ini.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Ayolah tetangga, bantu aku!"

"Dasar bayi besar, kau tidak usah merengek. Beri tahu saja jika kau kesiangan karena begadang semalam denganku jadi kau bangun telat"

Great! Harusnya Jongin tidak usah panik dan menjadi bodoh seperti ini, yah. Alasan yang Baekhyun sarankan cukup dan bahkan masuk akal, dan- keluarganya pasti akan memaklumi hal itu karena dia kan tukang tidur.

"Bagus! Sekarang aku hanya perlu pulang dan memberitahu saranmu Baek"

"Tidak usah atas nama aku" Jongin menggeplak kepala Baekhyun yang mengatakan itu, tentu dia tidak akan melakukannya. Memangnya Jongin sebodoh itu apa?

"Kau selalu melakukan kekerasan, sudah sana pulang!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendorong Jongin untuk keluar dari istana (kamar) nya ini, karena sungguh menunggu Jongin bangun itu sudah membuat bokongnya sakit sebab terlalu lama duduk, dasar beruang.

"Bye, semoga hari mu menyenangkan"

BUGH

"Fuck you Byun!" Jongin berteriak kesal karena Baekhyun menendang bokongnya sebelum ia keluar. Siapa yang tadi bilang selalu pakai kekerasan?

Sedangkan di dalam sana Baekhyun tertawa sarkas berkat teriakan Jongin yang sangat menghiburnya, ia senang sekali jika sudah menjaili si Jonginie Gom yang menggemaskan itu. Kadang saat marah, wajah Jongin sangat tidak singkron dengan keadaannya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun ingin lagi dan lagi menjaili Jongin, pfftt.

"Loh? Inikan ponsel Jongin" Baekhyun menggumam dan mengambil ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak di kasurnya, ia lalu tersenyum asimetris

"Sedikit ku bajak tidak apa apa kan? Kau beruntung sekali Baek"

Dan kegiatan Baekhyun selanjutnya adalah memainkan ponsel Jongin, dia menyalakan data seluler dan timbul kemudian beberapa notifikasi secara random dari berbagai sosial media, namun ada satu yang membuatnya tertarik, LINE.

"Wow, Jongin memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun bergumam, saat melihat id Line 'ShixunWu' tertera di layar ponsel, ia membaca chattingan mereka dengan wajah memerah, pasalnya dirty talk yang dikirim 'ShixunWu' itu sungguh membuatnya horny.

"FGS! Bagaimana bisa Jongin memiliki pacar se agresif ini? Dan demi Tuhan, dia adalah pria"

Baekhyun mulai menerawang, tadi malam juga Jongin di ajak berpesta oleh pria. Apa jangan-jangan Jongin itu-?

"No No No! Dia sudah sering tidur denganku" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, tidak! Baekhyun yakin Jongin masih straight, lalu apa maksudnya lelaki ini? Baekhyun yang masih penasaran mulai scrolling ke bawah dan menemukan jawabannya, huh ternyata benar. Jongin masih normal karena lelaki tan itu menjawab galak pesan pesan dari Shixunwu itu.

Namun sifat jail Baekhyun yang sudah melekat tidak bisa tertahankan, sebab ketika pesan masuk yang Shixun kirimkan berupa ucapan selamat pagi dan panggilan 'Babby Gom' yang sumpah demi apapun Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa karena panggilan bodoh itu. Namun tangannya segera mengklik option reply dan mengirimkan-

 **'** **Morning too babe, how your wet dream with me? I have wet dream too, with you'**

+++++HUNKAI+++++

.

.

.

Jongin mengendapkan langkah kakinya seperti maling, namun rencana gaya malingnya itu gagal saat sang Ayah yang ternyata sedang membaca koran pagi di ruang keluarga berdehem nyaring.

"Astaga. Ayah mengaggetkanku tau!" Jongin memajukan bibirnya, Ayahnya yang melihat itu terkikik jenaka karena tingkah Jongin yang masih saja childish di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Beliau sebenarnya jarang berada di rumah, paling hanya seminggu 3 kali karena tugasnya sebagai Presdir harus selalu keliling kota tiap waktu demi kelancaran usahanya. Jika saja putri sulung nya tidak dijadikan sebagai GM mungkin dia akan kelimpungan, karena juga Tuan Kim lebih suka anggota keluarganya yang bekerja, sayang si anak bungsu selalu menolak tawarannya itu.

"Ayah di rumah hari ini? Tidak masuk kantor?"

"Oh, jadi putra Ayah ini lebih suka Ayah di kantor ya?

Jongin memelototkan matanya, ia langsung duduk di samping Ayahnya dan memeluk lengan lelaki kepala empat itu "Tidak, I miss you so much Dad"

Kim Youngwoon hanya tertawa renyah mendengar aduan Jongin, ia mengacak rambut Jongin tanda sayang. "Miss you too my litle soon. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak. Tadi malam aku menginap di rumah Baekhyun dan aku bangun kesiangan" Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya sedih, Youngwoon semakin terkekeh melihat ekspresi putranya itu. Ia menggeplak kepala Jongin dengan koran paginya.

"Ayah!"

"Itu hukuman untuk anak pemalas sepertimu, sana mandi!" Youngwoon mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir, membuat Jongin merengut sebal namun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan terhentak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Daddy tidak sayang padaku!"

Youngwoon bisa mendengar dumelan keras keras yang Jongin keluarkan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pantas saja kedua putri nya suka sekali menjaili Jongin, anak lelaki satu satunya itu sangat manja dan kekanakan.

Nyonya Kim yang mendengar sedikit kegaduhan dari ruang keluarga segera berjalan menghampiri dan menemukan suaminya sedang tertawa menertawakan putra bungsu mereka, Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali masuk ke dapur untuk membereskan meja makan usai sarapan tadi pagi, tak lupa ia menyediakan seporsi sarapan untuk si bungsu, dan segelas susu coklat? Pffttt…

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun heran dengan tangan menerima ponsel miliknya yang di sodorkan Baekhyun. Lelaki berambut ungu itu dari tadi cengengesan mulu yang bahkan Jongin tidak tau apa sebabnya, karena Baekhyun bersikap aneh itu memang sudah biasa tapi kan tetap saja-

"Ya! kau semakin bodoh jika terus seperti itu"

"Hahahahaha" Baekhyun malah tertawa lepas saat mendengar sindiran Jongin padanya, ia sampai membungkuk dan memegani perutnya saking lucu mungkin, Jongin jadi semakin heran pada tetangga nya ini.

"Baek, ponselku tidak menebarkan suatu virus padamu kan?"

Jongin menaikan alisnya, masa hanya karena beberapa jam memegang ponsel Jongin dan tetangganya itu jadi seperti sekarang, gila. oh ayolah itu sangat berlebihan sekali, jika saja Baekhyun tidak segera menghentikan tawanya mungkin Jongin sudah akan meninggalkan si rambut ungu itu dan membanting pintu seperti kemarin kemarin.

"Tidak ko Jonginie Gom, sudah yah aku pulang dulu. Oh- have fun yah buat satnight mu" Baekhyun menahan tawa sebelum berbalik pergi menuju rumahnya di sebrang jalan kompleks ini, Jongin memperhatikan, takut jika Baekhyun masih gila dan tertabrak mobil saat menyebrang, namun untungnya lelaki itu selamat sampai menutup pintu rumah, Jongin menghela nafas.

"Dasar aneh"

Sedangkan di dalam rumahnya Baekhyun kembali tertawa, dia baru saja membajak ponsel Jongin dan ternyata Baekhyun tau jika Shixun lah yang mengajak Jongin berpesta melalui temannya, entah apa status lelaki itu dengan Jongin yang pasti Baekhyun sangat puas sekarang, lagipula jika Jongin melenceng, setidaknya dia tidak akan galau lagi masalah cinta. Well, Baekhyun dengan otak cerdiknya sudah menghapus riwayat obrolan mereka, great!

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun masih sedang tidur nyenyak saat dengan sangat mengganggu sesuatu yang berat bergerak gerak di sebelah tempat tidurnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Jaehyun mencoba menghiraukan itu dan membalikan badannya, namun kini sesuatu yang berat itu menindih tubuhnya hingga ia mengap mengap

"BANGUNNNN!"

"Ya!" Jaehyun refleks mendudukan tubuhnya dan mendorong seseorang di atasnya itu, ia membentak dan orang yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin itu malah cengengesan karena berhasil membangunkan Jaehyun.

"Hyung, kau mengganggu hari liburku" Jaehyun mengeluh, ini hari Sabtu dan pekerja libur, namun rencana mengencani kasurnya harus terbengkalai karena si Kim Jongin ini.

"C'mon Jung! Kemarin aku boring sekali di rumah karena kau bekerja, Baekhyun tidak mengajakku bermain dan semua kaka ku bekerja. Menyedihkan"

"Jadi, kau kesini untuk mengajakku bermain Miss Gom?" Jaehyun mencoba bersabar dengan melembutkan suaranya, Jongin itu tua tapi tidak mau bersikap dewasa, menyusahkan.

"Ayo bantu aku cari pekerjaan"

"Astaga hyung. Kesempatan mu di Hotel itu masih ada, ambil saja dulu"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, duh dasar Jung Jaehyun tidak peka. Sudah tau Jongin kesal pada si Sehun itu, jika bertemu lagi bagaimana? Kan tidak lucu kalau nantinya ia gugup karena Sehun di depan Jaehyun, cukup dirinya sendiri yang tau jika ia gugup saat bertemu Sehun.

"Tapi jika-"

"Chanyeol sajangnim bilang jika lelaki itu bukan bagian dari Hotel, dia tidak bekerja di Hotel"

Jongin menatap Jaehyun tidak percanya, "Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja, sudahlah hyung tunggu disini aku mau mandi dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana"

Jongin menaikan alisnya, memangnya Hotel tidak libur? Itulah yang ada di benaknya saat ini "Tapi Jae, memangnya Hot-"

"Mana ada Hotel libur, astaga!"

"Oh iya lupa" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya dan Jaehyun segera beranjak dari kasur jika ia tidak ingin hilang kendali dan mencekik Jongin saat ini juga, fyuhhh untung dia orang yang sabar.

"Tapi Jae, darimana kau tau isi pikiranku?"

"Ada tulisan di jidatmu"

+++++HUNKAI+++++

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang merapikan dokumen berisi Kontrak Rate dengan beberapa Travel Agent saat dengan tiba tiba Lisa mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan masuk dengan dua orang pria yang membuat Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan peserta yang ingin mengikuti testing. Permisi" Lisa membungkukan badannya 90 derajat sebelum keluar dari ruangan bos nya setelah mengantarkan Jongin dan Jaehyun ke dalam. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai mempersilahkan kedua lelaki itu untuk duduk di sofa yang di sediakan.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim. Saya Jung Jaehyun yang dua hari lalu mendaftarkan seseorang untuk testing perekrutan Houskeeping Manager" Jaehyun memperkenalkan diri, ia menyenggol lengan Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Selamat pagi, saya Kim Jongin yang ingin mengikuti testing" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya tanda hormat, Chanyeol tak lepas memperhatikan gerak gerik lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Seperti yang sajangnim beritahukan dua hari lalu, jika testing di lakukan juga lusa dan itu tandanya hari ini. Aku datang untuk mengantar temanku" Jaehyun melanjutkan bicaranya, namun ia heran saat Chanyeol tidak menimpali semua ucapannya dan Jongin sejak tadi mereka memperkenalkan diri, lelaki itu hanya menatap kearah mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Sajangnim?"

"Sajangnim?"

"Ah, ya. Maaf tadi aku melamun, jadi bisa di mulai sesi interview nya sekarang?" Chanyeol kembali ke kesadarannya dan mulai menebar senyum pada dua orang di depannya hingga suasana tidak terlalu monoton.

"Bisa sajangnim, silahkan" Jaehyun undur diri untuk menunggu di luar agar memberi privasi untuk sahabatnya yang akan melaksanakan sesi interview.

Sekarang tinggal Jongin dan Chanyeol di ruangan, jujur saja Jongin merasa canggung dan gugup saat ini.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Huh?"

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, ia menatap wajah Chanyeol seksama dan mengerutkan alisnya, namun saat melihat rambut merah itu ia seketika hampir memekik saking kagetnya-

"Asataga, kau- kau yang memberiku sepatu" Jongin tanpa sadar menunjuk wajah Chanyeol secara spontan dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat respon Jongin yang berlebihan itu

"Kau berlebihan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jongin tersenyum bodoh karena mendapati dirinya terlihat konyol di depan lelaki tampan ini, ia menjawab 'baik' dengan semangat membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka dia pernah di tolong oleh seorang direktur Hotel megah seperti Chanyeol.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol sajangnim atau hyung saja biar akrab, haha"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar itu, ia lalu mengangguk mengiyakan karena sungguh, Chanyeol itu sikapnya gentle sekali, tidak seperti si Sehun itu, oups ko tiba tiba ingat sih.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, hyung bisa memanggilku Jongin"

"Oke Jongin. Jadi, kenapa kau berminat mengikuti test ini?"

"Aku berhenti dari pekerjaan lamaku" Jongin menjawab dan Chanyeol mencatat jawaban Jongin dengan serius

"Kau pernah bergelut di bidang Managemen?"

"Pernah, aku pernah menjadi seorang Supervisor"

"Hum, bagus. Kau meroko?"

"Tidak" Jongin menjawab pasti, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Sambil mencatat dia langsung memindahkan file file yang Jongin berikan padanya ke dalam sebuah dokumen kosong yang tersisa lalu memberikan Jongin sebuah amplop.

"Selamat Jongin, kau di terima bekerja disini. Perekrutan selesai"

Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar padanya? Semudah ini? Semudah ini Chanyeol menerimanya bekerja? Dan, dialah satu satunya orang beruntung yang terpilih dalam perekrutan ini. Astaga, dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Makan apa dia tadi pagi selain ramyeon pedas buatan Jaehyun?

"Saj-"

"Yah, belum ada yang cocok di bidang ini selain kau. Jadi selamat Jongin, hari senin kau bisa bekerja disini. Semua SOP dan detail Hotel ini ada di dalam amplop itu, semoga beruntung" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan dengan Jongin, lalu Jongin menjabat tangan itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih hyung"

Chanyeol melepaskan jabatan tangannya, ia lalu tersenyum tampan pada Jongin yang tak hentinya melebarkan senyum. Dalam benaknya ia sudah merangkai berbagai kemungkinan baik jika sudah bekerja di hotel ini. Dia tidak usah berbohong lagi pada keluarganya, tidak usah takut lagi pada hukuman Ayahnya dan tidak perlu lagi jadi bahan olok olokan Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Kurasa temanmu sudah menunggu lama" Chanyeol melongokan kepala ke arah pintu mempertandakan dia mengingatkan Jaehyun pada Jongin.

"Ya, tentu hyung"

"Jangan lupa, pelajari SOP nya Jongin" Chanyeol mengingatkan, lalu saat Jongin kembali tersenyum lebar lelaki tinggi itu membalas senyumannya. Senyuman Jongin sangat hangat dan apa adanya, tidak di buat buat dan menyenangkan saat di lihat, membuat orang yang melihatnya secara otomatis akan ikut tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa hyung, terimakasih sekali lagi"

Jongin membungkukan badannya tanda hormat dan berbalik badan dengan langkah ringan untuk menghamipiri Jaehyun.

Setelah Jongin keluar, Chanyeol segera mengangkat gagang telpon dan menyambungkannya dengan HRD Manager disini serta sekaligus pada Lisa, dengan cepat dia berkata-

"Perekrutan selesai. Ganti peserta terpilih dengan nama Kim Jongin, sekarang!"

Saat, Jongin menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang duduk santai di kursi tunggu dengan kacamata hirtam bertengger di hidungnya, rasa curiga datang. Jongin berjalan tergesa kearah Jaehyun dan menilik nilik wajah Jaehyun dari depan, ia mengidaskan tangan kanannya namun Jaehyun tetap diam, tuhkan ada yang tidak beres.

Jongin menarik paksa kacamata hitam Jaehyun dan bisa dilihat lelaki tampan ala ala artis Hollywood itu sedang tertidur karena mata sipitnya menutup rapat, astaga tidak elit sekali sih.

"Jae, stt, Jung Jaehyun!" Jongin mengguncangkan tubuh Jaehyun dan lelaki itu tetap diam, Jongin menepuk nepuk pipi Jaehyun dan akhirnya si Jung itu bangun juga

"Ku pikir kau mati" Jongin mendengus

"Doa mu tidak baik sekali pada orang yang telah menolongmu, hyung" Jaehyun berdiri dengan kesal dan menggeliat vulgar sambil menguap, hal itu membuat Jongin ingin sekali pergi dari sini karena sumpah, banyak sekali yang melirik kesal pada mereka, memalukan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Miss Gom?"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatian pada Jaehyun kembali, telinganya bergetar mendengar nama Miss Gom. Akan tetapi hal itu di kesampingkannya karena, berita bahagia ini juga harus sampai pada Jaehyun selaku sahabat karibnya, oahhh ini hal langka sekali kan dia dapat keberuntungan.

"Jae, aku langsung di terima…"

"WHAT?" Jaehyun berteriak spontan membuat lagi lagi beberapa orang meliriknya, Jongin mendelik pada Jaehyun. Respon nya itu Jongin artikan sebagai ketidak percayaan Jaehyun pada kemampuannya

"Kau tidak senang?" Jongin mendelikan matanya tajam, dasar Jung Jaehyun tidak peka!

"Eh? Tentu senang, hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Kau mungkin sedang beruntung"

Jongin mendengus kasar, ia lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun segera menyusul dan merangkul bahu Jongin , duhhh Miss Gom ini sensitif sekali sih.

"Kau sedang dalam masa subur yah? Dari pagi sensitif sekali"

Jongin semakin kesal dengan kata mengompor-ngompori Jaehyun padanya itu, dia kan hanya kesal karena Jaehyun meremehkannya. Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya si Jaehyun itu malah menggodanya, sialan memang.

"Sudahlah. Ohya, kau mau menemaniku ke pesta?"

Jaehyun menaikan alisnya, pesta? Sejak kapan Jongin menghadiri acara seperti itu? Di ajak ke Bar aja di ilang.

"Pesta apa? Dimana?"

"Di Gangnam, sudahlah, temanku di Line bilang jika pesta ini aman. Namanya Key"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya paham, yah sudahlah terima saja. Lagipula jarang sekali Jongin liar begini, dia yang suka pesta sih ayo ayo saja.

"Tonight?"

"Yes!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menaikan ziper hoodie nya, ia memakai masker hitam dan juga tak lupa sarung tangan serta LSD di dalam tas ranselnya untuk pesta Key malam ini di Gangnam, tempat tinggal Key sendiri.

Luna berjalan kearahnya dan tersenyum "Wah, kau tampan sekali kkk" wanita cantik itu menggoda Sehun sambil tertawa jenaka, Sehun mendengus mendengar candaan Luna

"Nuna menyebalkan. Ohya, Mark sudah tidur?"

"Ya, dia baru mau tidur setelah kubuatka susu cokelat"

Sehun mengangguk, ia lalu menyampirkan tas slempang di pundak kirinya dan berpamitan pada Luna. Wanita itu berjalan mengantarkan Sehun sampai teras depan, lalu ia tersenyum pada paman Kang. "Hati hati di jalan, jangan mengantuk paman" Luna memberi candaan, paman Kang hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil berlalu pergi, barulah raut wajah Luna terlihat murung "Sampai kapan Sehun akan seperti itu?"

+++++HUNKAI+++++

.

.

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, ia sudah menduga hal ini. Jongin pasti akan datang dengan Jaehyun dan itu membuatnya kesal. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara membuat Jaehyun lengah dan ia bisa membawa Jongin. Ia sudah bercakap cakap dengan seorang pria yang mengaku teman Jongin dengan nama Baekhyun melalui pesan tadi pagi, dan Baekhyun bilang Jongin tidak kuat meminum alkohol, caranya hanya membuat Jongin tidak sadar dan membawanya lari, tapi si Jaehyun itu selalu membuat nya geram.

"What's up bro? Any trouble?" Sehun merasakan rangkulan di pundaknya, dia Taeyeong alias pekerjanya sendiri, bocah itu ternyata sudah lebih dulu datang ke pesta ini, ck.

Suara musik yang berdentum nyaring membuat ucapan Taeyeong terdengar samar namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh telinga Sehun "Nothing" Sehun menjawab malas sambil tetap memperhatikan Jongin di dekat lantai dansa.

Taeyong tidak ambil pusing, ia menepuk pundak Sehun dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan bos nya itu, Taeyeong ingin mencicipi gadis seksi yang ada di sebelah Key itu, ugh dadanya besar sekali, sepertinya Taeyeong akan kenyang jika mangsanya malam ini seperti itu.

Sehun masih memikirkan strategi membawa Jongin dari Jaehyun yang nampaknya enggan beranjak jauh dari sana, menyusahkan. Saat ada seorang wanita lewat di depannya Sehun menahan lengan nya dan mendudukan wanita itu di pangkuannya, Sehun menyibak rambut wanita itu dan menghembuskan nafas di dekat telinganya.

Wanita dengan gaun scarlet itu kaget dan juga merinding dengan sikap Sehun padanya, ia hanya menurut saat Sehun juga menjilati cupingnya sebelum berujar "Pancinglah lelaki yang memakai jaket biru tua disana, dan kau akan mendapatkan uang" Sehun meremas dada sintal wanita itu dengan satu tangannya, si wanita menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun dan mengecup bibir tipis itu

"As your wish, babe" Lalu wanita itu turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan seksi kearah Jaehyun yang sebelumnya di tunjuk oleh Sehun sedangkan lelaki itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Hey boy!"

Jaehyun sudah setengah sadar saat tiba tiba seorang wanita seksi nan cantik duduk di sampingnya menyempil antara ia dan Jongin. Seperti tertimpa durian jatuh, hal itu tidak di sia siakan anak mesum sepertinya, ia langsung mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada wanita itu yang berisi, lalu bibirnya dengan spontan mengajak berciuman ganas. Tidak sadar akan situasi bahkan pada Jongin pun dia lupa, padahal Jaehyun janji tidak akan mengulangi kejadian waktu itu.

"Cih dasar tak tau malu" Jongin mendumel melihat temannya sudah di bawa pergi seorang jalang, ia juga sudah mabuk sepertinya, karena kepalanya berputar saat ini.

"Ugh, aku ingin susu" Jongin menggumam sambil memijat keningnya, ia tidak ingat apapun bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara normal.

"Kau ingin susu?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya membuat Jongin merinding, ia membuka matanya kembali dan menolehkan kepala ke kanan, sebuah siluet yang samar membuat Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya

"Ya, aku ingin susu saat ini" Jongin menjawab sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya aneh, ia seperti tidak tau siapa dirinya sekarang, pipinya sudah memerah dan nafasnya pun bau alkohol.

Sehun menyeringai di sebelah Jongin, ia menyelipkan satu tangannya ke pinggang ramping Jongin yang di balur kemeja biru muda dengan pita di kerah lehernya itu, lalu mulai kembali berbisik –

"Aku akan memberikanmu susu, tapi kau harus ikut denganku"

Jongin berhenti menganggukan kepalanya, ia menatap Sehun penuh tanya namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menurut saat Sehun memapahnya untuk keluar dari sini.

Nice Trap!

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke sebuah Hotel yang tak asing, Xo'Me…

Dia kini menggendong Jongin bridal dari mulai memasuki lobby sampai menaiki lift menuju kamar pribadi miliknya di Hotel ini, tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya dan hal itu mempermudah dirinya untuk lebih leluasa.

Setelah elevator itu tiba di lantai 10, Sehun berjalan kembali melewati lorong dan membuka pintu berwarna putih gading tanpa nomor di ujung lorong, dengan tidak ada rasa curiga ia masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin di kasur king size miliknya dan mulai membuka hoodie nya hingga tersisa v-neck berwarna abu abu, otot tangan Sehun terlihat sangat kokoh dan punggungnya begitu kekar, sangat Hot.

"Maafkan aku, Babby Gom"

Sehun mulai menaiki tubuh Jongin dan menahan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh lelaki itu, Sehun meneliti keseluruhan wajah Jongin dari dekat. Lelaki tan itu masih menutup matanya dan bergumam tidak jelas, Sehun menyelipkan anak rambut Jongin ke atas telinganya, ia mencium kening itu lama, seolah sosok di bawahnya ini sangat berharga.

Sehun mulai mencium bibir Jongin, hangat mulut lelaki itu langsung membuat syaraf otot Sehun menegang, ia semakin liar mencium bibir tebal menggoda milik Jongin

"Euhm.." Jongin mendesah tanpa sadar, dalam penglihatannya ia melihat seorang yang tampan menciumnya dengan liar saat ini, namun karena samar Jongin jadi hanya bisa menikmati karena sungguh… ciuman ini sangat memabukan.

"Uhm-ah" Jongin memekik tertahan saat sesuatu mencubit putingnya sehingga ia membuka mulutnya dan lidah hangat Sehun menerobos masuk

Jongin tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun dan menekan kepala Sehun untuk lebih memperdalam cumbuannya, ini sangat nikmat dan Jongin baru merasakan euphoria ini. Namun tak lama, Jongin menepuk dada bidang di atasnya untuk berhenti ia merasa sangat pengap namun juga masih ingin menikmati ciuman hebat tadi

"Hosh hosh, eunghh shh apa y-ang kau lakukan?" belum juga Jongin mengambil banyak udara, orang di atasnya sudah terlebih dahulu mengecupi lehernya dan menggigitnya sehingga timbul beberapa bitermark di sana, leher Jongin yang jenjang sangat menggoda iman Oh Sehun.

Dalam hati Sehun merasa bersalah, akan tetapi hasrat seksual nya juga perlu di tuntaskan saat ini, apalagi melihat Jongin yang sangat menggoda semakin memperuntuh pertahanannya.

"Kau masih ingin susu?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya pada Jongin, lelaki tan itu menatapnya lugu lalu menggeleng, Sehun mengecup pipinya lama "Nikmati saja"

Lalu ia mulai kembali petualangannya menjelajahi tubuh Jongin, bibirnya mengecup turun dengan tangan terampil itu membuka cepat kancing kancing kemeja Jongin dan melepaskan kemeja itu lalu di lemparkan asal ke samping kasur, Sehun mengecup tengah dada Jongin yang tidak sebidang miliknya dan menggigit kulit itu hingga kembali muncul kissmark.

"Ugh, ahh" Jongin hanya bisa mendesah dengan tangan memijat kepala Sehun menyalurkan nikmatnya, kepala Sehun terus bergerak dan saat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menjilat puncak niple nya ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menekan kepala Sehun untuk terus menempel di dadanya itu

"Ugh, suck it faster!"

Sehun semakin menyedot nyedot niple kanan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya mengelus sensual pinggang Jongin secara vertikal, ia masih asik menyusu pada Jongin karena niple itu terlihat mencuat dalam sekali sentulah, sensitif.

Sehun pindah ke niple kiri Jongin saat dirasa bosan, ia memperlakukan putting kiri itu sama dengan yang kanan. Di hisap, di jilat dan di gigit gemas hingga merah muda dan basah oleh liurnya, kali ini tangan nya membuka ziper dan kancing celana Jongin lalu menurunkannya, ia memasukan tangannya untuk meremas milik Jongin-

"Ahhhh" Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun merasakan tangan besar itu memijat miliknya dengan begitu lembut sehingga rasanya ia bisa cum saat ini juga, like a whore and shit he is a man. Tapi Jongin seolah tidak sadar akan hal itu, ia hanya merasakan nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jongin menyisakan benang saliva antara bibirnya dan niple kiri Jongin membuatnya terlihat menggairahkan, ia menyingkap rambut Jongin dan mencium lagi keningnya. Sebenarnya Sehun merasa menjadi seorang pengecut saat ini, mengajak seseorang bercinta dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Maafkan aku"

Sehun kembali bermain, ia merundukan kepalanya hingga tepat berada di selangkangan Jongin, namun belum sempat dirinya membuka celana Jongin, kegaduhan membuatnya berhenti.

BRAK

"Wu Shixun!"

Park Chanyeol, dengan tampang marah nya yang sangat kentara. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan amarah menggelora hingga rasanya tembok pun bisa runtuh dengan sekali tonjokan mautnya, Sehun mematap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi sulit di baca, ia masih kaget.

"Hyung-"

"Keparat kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?" Chanyeol menarik kaos bagian depan Sehun dan mengangkatnya, Sehun menatapnya marah namun ia tak kalah marah.

"Dengar Oh Sehun, kau tidak selamanya berada di masa lalu!" bisikan itu tepat Chanyeol katakan di depan wajah Sehun

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Sehun kasar, ia lalu menatap prihatin Jongin yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Ia melepas jas abu abunya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jongin yang topless, ia juga menaikan kembali celana jeans Jongin dan menggendong lelaki tan itu bridal style.

"Perbaiki sikapmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya mematung dengan membawa Jongin pergi. Hati Sehun seolah terhantam kuat dengan perkataan Chanyeol, ia lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arrgghhh, sialan! Bedebah! Kau tidak usah ikut campur masalahku PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sehun berjalan kearah meja rias, ia melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin dan menatap tidak suka, dengan tangan kanan terkepal, dengan pasti Sehun meninju cermin itu hingga sela sela jarinya tertusuk serpihan kaca,

PRANG

Kaca itu retak dan serpihannya berjatuhan, Sehun menatap penuh kebecian pada bayangan dirinya, ia kacau dan bahkan terlihat sangat frustasi saat ini, terlebih kata kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun! Aku benci diriku sendiri, aku membencimu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, aku balik duhhh lama yah post muuf soalnya aku lg males ngetik/plak/**

 **Udah malem yah duhhhh, aku belum ngantuk sih td siang bobo sampe sore/gak nanya/**

 **\yaaaa pokoknya aku berterimakasih banyak sama yang udah review dan baca hehe. Aku sebenernya gak nargetin review aku cuman becanda wkwk tapi ya kalo review dikit buat apa di lanjut/plakkk/ sorry kalo ada typoh aku gaedit wkwkwk**

 **Makasih juga atas saran dan masukannya, kalian sangat membantu. Oke aku pamit dulu see you next chap guys! Hope you like this chapter**

 **P.s : yang waktu itu nanyain kontak, add aja Line aku id : ljallove (hurup L kecil yah itu) Than'k you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you read this chapter by slowly and sorry for typo**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **.**_

.

Park Chanyeol melirik arloji rolex di tangan kirinya, menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut sebelum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya selama seharian ini. Pukul 10 malam, dan semua pekerjaannya baru selesai hingga pulang selarut ini, biasanya ia akan pulang pukul 8 atau bahkan 7.

Chanyeol mengambil jas nya yang di sampirkan di kursi kerja dan memakainya, ia mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya kemudian berjalan keluar, tak lupa kacamata bulat yang elegan ia kenakan menambah kadar ketampanan seorang General Manager muda ini.

GM, sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa bosan dengan hidupnya. Menjadi General Manager di Hotel Opah nya, ia tidak memiliki hak lebih pada Hotel ini, tapi Sehun lah yang memiliki kuasa banyak atas Hotel yang di jalankan olehnya. Jabatannya memang GM, tapi ia sudah seperti CEO Hotel yang bergerak dalam segala hal, semua tugasnya jadi merangkap. Oh Sehun alias sepupunya lah yang harusnya bekerja, cucu kandung dari sang Kake yang telah lama meninggal dunia.

Chanyeol hidup sendiri di Seoul, kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Newzealand dari ia kecil dan hanya akan berkunjung sesekali kesini itupun jika mereka sudi. Ohh-kurasa tidak usah membahas mereka, Chanyeol kurang suka membahas mengenai kedua orang tuanya.

Orang tuanya dan Sehun tinggal di Newzealand, tapi setahun yang lalu orang tua Sehun pindah ke Seoul karena merindukan putra mereka, namun entah bagaimana bisa Sehun malah hidup seolah ia tidak memiliki turunan darah lagi di dunia ini, itulah yang Chanyeol benci dari Sehun.

"Lisa?"

"Ah, ya Tuan" Lisa membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol saat sang Tuan melewati meja resepsionis dan menyapanya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah voucher pada Lisa

"Itu untukmu, seorang Guide dari Travel Agent memberiku voucher belanja 500 ribu won. Kkk- dan well ku rasa aku tidak bisa menggunakannya, cocok untukmu" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Lisa, gadis muda itu tertawa malu dan membungkuk lagi pada Chanyeol

"Terimakasih Tuan, saya merasa tidak enak"

"Aish kau seperti baru bekerja dua hari saja bersamaku, kau sudah tiga tahun disini Lis" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Lisa dan menggerakan jari telunjuknya seperti orang menasehati, Lisa semakin tertawa malu melihatnya "Ya Tuan, terimakasih"

"Oke, aku pulang dulu. Kau pulang lah, shift mu juga sudah berakhir" Chanyeol mengingatkan sebelum dia berlalu pergi menuju lobby, meninggalkan Lisa yang tersenyum manis.

Di lobby, tadinya Chanyeol ingin segera langsung ke basement memakai elevator. Namun dia melihat Sehun yang menaiki elevator juga membawa seseorang dalam gendongannya, tidak begitu jelas karena orang itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun, namun saat melihat pakaian lelaki yang Sehun bawa, Chanyeol ingat jika itu milik-

"Kim Jongin" Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya, bagaimana bisa Sehun membawa Jongin? Chanyeol yakin ada yang tidak beres di sini,

Dia tidak pernah berharap bahkan seumur hidupnya jika Sehun akan bertemu dengan Jongin juga, tidak dan tidak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Chanyeol berlari untuk mengejar Sehun, ia menaiki elevator di sebelah elevator yang Sehun naiki, Chanyeol mungkin telat beberapa lantai.

"Shit, how can be like this God!?" entah pada siapa Chanyeol bertanya, ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mengela nafas.

Chanyeol baru terpikirkan satu hal, memang benar jika Sehun tidak ada kaitannya dengan Hotel ini dalam artian dia tidak bekerja disini, itu yang ia katakan pada Jaehyun. Tapi, ia juga harus ingat bahwa Sehun bukan berarti tidak pernah mengunjungi Hotel ini, namun sayangnya dia melupakan hal itu.

"Apa Sehun bertemu lebih dulu dengannya?" Chanyeol mulai mewanti-wanti

"Aku tidak akan membuka lubang yang sama untukmu Sehun, tidak lagi"

Jadi, apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Dia sudah menerima Jongin bekerja di sini, apa harus ia memecatnya di hari pertama Jongin bekerja?!

TING

Elevator terbuka, Chanyeol keluar dengan tergesa dan melangkahkan kaki nya lebar lebar ke ruangan yang ia yakini Sehun berada.

Pintu itu terlihat semakin dekat, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan saat ia sampai di depan pintu itu, ia mengeluarkan key card yang ia miliki untuk membuka seluruh kamar di Hotel ini, lalu-

BRAK

"Wu Shixun"

Mata Chanyeol menatap penuh amarah, ia merasa dunia nya di jungkir balik saat melihat Sehun menindih tubuh lemah seorang lelaki yang hanya memakai celana jeans saja, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar lebar dan segera mengangkat kerah baju Sehun,

"H-hyung"

"Keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?"

"Dengar Oh Sehun, kau tidak selamanya berada di masa lalu!" bisikan itu tepat Chanyeol katakan di depan wajah Sehun

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Sehun kasar, ia lalu menatap prihatin Jongin yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Ia melepas jas abu abunya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jongin yang topless, ia juga menaikan kembali celana jeans Jongin dan menggendong lelaki tan itu bridal style.

"Perbaiki sikapmu!"

 **4 : You and I**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol, Jung Jaehyun, Byun Baekhyun, Luna**

 **And other Charathers**

 **Boy x Boy, Humor-Romance, bad language,etc**

 **Rating M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka matanya lebar, lalu langit-langit yang ia lihat terasa berputar hingga ia rasa kepalanya akan pecah. Jongin merasakan sebuah de-javu yang menghantam ingatannya secara spontan, ia berada di kamar yang asing dengan pandangan berputar dan- mual

"Hoekkk" Jongin segera turun dari ranjang yang ia duduki dan berlari serampangan. Mana? Mana kamar mandi nya, shit man! Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari pada saat ia ingin buang air.

"Hnggg,hoek"

Jongin mulai mengitari kamar namun tak ada satupun pencerahan untuknya, hingga saat ia melihat tempat sampah di dekat meja rias, Jongin langsung menghampiri tempat sampah itu dan ia berjongkok di depannya sesegera mungkin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoekkk, uhuk uhuk" Jongin menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri, ia bersyukur karena tempat sampah nya sudah di lapisi kantung plastik hingga muntah nya tertampung disana, tempat sampahnya juga belum kotor

"Oh astaga, mual sekali"

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnyan pada kaki meja rias, ia merasa sangat lemas. Sungguh, Jongin merasakan de-javu saat ini, dengan panik ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri lalu ke belakang. Tidak ada siapapun disini, Jongin berdiri lalu dengan tersentak menoleh ke arah cermin untuk melihat keadaannya.

Untung saja, pakaiannya masih lengkap…

"Apa apaan tanda merah ini" Tapi Jongin segera menjerit saat melihat di lehernya ada satu tanda yang mencolok. Jongin harap, itu hanya lah bekas gigitan nyamuk.

"Sekarang apa yang terjadi padaku?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, dengan langkah gemetar ia menghampiri kasur, tangannya menyingkap selimut dengan rasa penasaran, siapa tau ia meniduri seorang perempuan dengan tidak sengaja.

Tapi kan, mana ada wanita yang meninggalkan pria setelah one night stand, yang ada-

"Kyaaaa" dengan wajah memerah Jongin menjerit dan kembali melemparkan selimut, tidak ada apapun disana, bahkan tidak ada bau sperma. So, dugaannya salah-fyuhhh

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jongin mendudukan lagi tubuhnya di ranjang, ia tidak mengingat apapun soal tadi malam, yang ia tau ia berpesta semalaman dengan Jaehyun lalu-

Oh, Jaehyun di bawa pergi seseorang…

"Jae? Jaehyun dimana" Jongin berdiri dengan panik, ia melirik nakas di samping ranjang dan menghela nafas saat melihat ponsel dan dompetnya, dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel itu namun helaan nafas kecewa terdengar, batre nya low

"Fuck it off" Jongin mengumpat, ia berdiri lagi kemudian menyaku ponsel dan dompetnya. Namun sebelum Jongin berniat pergi dari kamar ini seseorang masuk dengan tergesa hingga ia sulit mencerna keadaan,

Bahkan saat orang itu, memeluknya?

Menit pertama keduanya hanya diam, tapi Jongin hafal aroma orang ini…

"Hyung! Huaaaaa hyung, apa kau baik baik saja? Lihat, lihat kau tidak apa apa kan? Huaaa hyung, maafkan aku ku mohon!"

Jongin menutup telinganya, jadi… yang sekarang memeluknya dan berteriak kencang di telinganya adalah si Jung Jaehyun oh yaampun, dasar anak tidak tau diri.

"YA! Kau meninggalkanku lagi Jung sialan!" Jongin memukul dada Jaehyun yang masih memeluknya dan terisak lebay di bahunya, yaampun dramatis sekali mereka berdua. Membuat drama picisan di pagi hari, di tempat asing dan teka teki yang belum jelas jawabannya, konyol.

"Kita pergi dari sisni dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, hyung" Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Jongin dari tempat ini, Jongin baru sadar jika tempat ini adalah Hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak bisa bekerja disana?"

"Sttt, santai dulu Miss Gom! Aku belum selesai" Jaehyun menepuk nepuk bahu Jongin dan kembali menarik Jongin untuk duduk di sebelahnya, sekarang keduanya ada di Apartement Jaehyun.

Dalam hati Jaehyun berdoa semoga Jongin tidak menghajarnya, ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi sebelum dirinya bergegas menjemput Jongin.

Chanyeol menelponnya menggunakan ponsel Jongin dan memintanya beretemu di restorant dekat Hotel Marron, Jaehyun yang barusaja selesai one night stand pagi tadi langsung menancap gas mobilnya sambil berharap dalam hati agar Jongin baik-baik saja.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Katakan dengan jelas Jung!" Jongin mendesak

"-itu"

Tadi pagi, Chanyeol menceritakan padanya jika yang saat itu Jaehyun tanyakan bernama Oh Sehun dan dia adalah pemilik Hotel Xo'Me. Jaehyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberitahu soal Sehun, namun mengingat Sehun –yang ia tahu adalah Shixun- pernah melecehkan Jongin, otaknya langsung bekerja untuk menyelamatkan Jongin

 **'** **Sehun memang tidak bekerja, tapi dia akan berkunjung'** kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan terus terngiang di benak Jaehyun

"Shixun adalah Sehun, mereka orang yang sama"

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah tau soal yang itu. lalu masalahnya apa jika Sehun dan Shixun orang yang sama? Walau ada yang terus mengganjal di otaknya atas nama Sehun, duhhh dasar pelupa.

"Sehun adalah Oh Sehun, pemilik Hotel Xo'Me"

"WHAT?"

Jaehyun meringis pelan, ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat untuk tidak menjerumuskan Jongin ke mulut singa, tidak dengan kata-kata Chanyeol melainkan ini adalah inisiatif nya sendiri

"Kau bilang dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, bodoh!" Jongin menempeleng kepala Jaehyun

"Maaf hyung, aku kan tidak tau jika Sehun juga Shixun. Yang aku tau itu Shixun, bukan Sehun"

"Oh ya Tuhan" Jongin memegangi kepalanya, rumit sekali sih hidupnya semenjak di pecat dari CECI. Ia sudah seperti tokoh baik hati yang di timpa ribuan masalah. Tapi sebenarnya, ini bukan salah Jaehyun sepenuhnya, ini juga salahnya yang sangat pelupa akan siapa Sehun itu.

"Hyung, maaf yah" Jaehyun menggoyangkan lengan Jongin, ia membuat wajah aegyeo miliknya yang entah gagal entah berhasil, yang pasti Jaehyun ingin Jongin memaafkannya. Baik dari ia yang meninggalkan Jongin saat pesta, ataupun perihal Sehun.

"Sudahlah, kau aneh saat seperti itu Jae. Jadi, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Jaehyun menerawang untuk berfikir, "Ayo cari kerja untukmu lagi hyung!"

Jongin melesukan bahunya, huft siap jadi bahan olok-olokan Baekhyun lagi dong…

+++++HUNKAI+++++

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap kepala Mark, anak itu belum bangun padahal hari sudah siang. Ia baru saja pulang ke markas pukul 7 karena semalam ia menginap di Hotel untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah ia datang, wajah panik Luna langsung menyambutnya dan perempuan itu segera membalut luka di tangan kanannya sebelum mengomel panjang lebar padanya.

Drttt

I-phone Sehun bergetar, ia mengambil nya dan menatap malas layar LCD yang berkedip menandakan panggilan masuk

"Why, Mom?"

 **"** **Sehun, pulang sekarang juga!"**

"I won't Mom. Let me free by myself" Sehun menghela nafas lelah, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kamar Mark

 **"** **Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu, go back home! Now!"**

Tut

Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi, sekarang apalagi? Belum cukupkah kesialan menimpa dirinya?

"Sehun?"

Luna datang dari arah dapur, perempuan itu membawa susu coklat. Sehun yakin sebentar lagi Luna akan membangunkan Mark dan menemaninya mandi

"Aku harus pulang nuna" Sehun menghela nafas, ia merasa tidak bertenaga saat ini. Panggilan Ibunya sama dengan bencana untuk Sehun

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan"

Luna menepuk bahu Sehun, perempuan itu kemudian berjalan begitu saja melewati Sehun. Membuat Sehun merasa tidak di butuhkan tapi, Sehun yakin Luna tidak begitu. Perempuan itu hanya ingin ia menjadi anak yang penurut.

Dengan langkah gontai Sehun keluar dari markas, ia melangkah dan mengernyitkan dahi saat melewati ruang televisi. Ada Jennie, Taeyeong dan Jongdae disana. Lay juga terlihat sama tepar nya di atas sofa dengan memegang se botol vodka. Namun Sehun menghiraukan para pekerjanya itu, ia melangkah keluar dan mengunjungi sebuah post kecil, tempat istirahat paman Kang.

"Paman, antar aku pulang"

Paman Kang yang sedang duduk diam jadi tersentak, ia kemudian tertawa melihat Sehun dan membungkuk hormat sebelum menggiring Tuannya ke mobil Merchedez milik Sehun sendiri.

Saat sudah di dalam mobil, Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman dan terus menghela nafas.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkan, Paman?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak Tuan Oh" Paman Kang tersenyum menanggapi sambil tetap fokus menyetir, ia memaklumi keadaan Tuannya

"Terimakasih, Paman"

Sehun lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jok, ia menutup matanya untuk meresapi kehidupan yang ia jalani. Hidup di atas banyaknya harta, hidup di atas banyaknya orang yang bekerja padanya, hidup di atas segala-galanya yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti seorang Raja. Tapi ia tidak hidup dengan batinnya, jiwanya- mereka pergi meninggalkan raga miliknya sendirian.

Sehun merasa dirinya sangat, menyedihkan…

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK

Wajah Sehun menoleh ke samping kanan dan pipinya terasa perih dengan cetak garis jari-jari tangan yang jelas, sang Ayah baru saja menamparnya dan sumpah serapah paling kotor di layangkan lelaki berkepala lima itu pada putra semata wayangnya, Ibu Sehun terlihat mencegah sang suami untuk memukul kembali putra mereka-

"Cukup yeobo, dia juga berhak bicara" Oh JungAh menengahi suaminya yang hendak menampar pipi Sehun lagi, bagaimanapun ia adalah figur seorang Ibu. Ketika suaminya –Oh Junmyeon- sudah terlanjur berapi api saat ini.

"Dia- Oh Sehun, kau sudah membuat banyak nyawa melayang lagi. Mau jadi manusia macam apa kau brengsek?!" Junmyeon memijat batang hidung nya lelah, ia merasa gagal menjadi Ayah jika Sehun malah menjadi seperti ini, bandar narkoba.

Hal mengecewakan yang ia dapatkan setelah rela pindah dari Newzealand, beribu-ribu nasehat sudah ia berikan agar anaknya berhenti, tetapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Memilikii sifat keras kepala yang sama dengannya, tidak mau mengalah.

"Lebih baik, kita kembali ke Newzealand" Junmyeon melembutkan suaranya

Sehun mendongak, posisinya sekarang ia berlutut di hadapan Ayah dan Ibu nya

"Maafkan aku"

"Simpan kata maaf mu Oh Sehun! Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti dari bisnis sialan mu itu"

Sehun kembali menunduk, ia tau ia salah… Ayahnya sudah tau jika kericuhan di Bar malam itu membuat banyak orang luka-luka dan dua anak buahnya tewas tertembak polisi. Tapi ia malah kabur dan membawa pergi seorang lelaki, Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa" Sehun bersuara pelan, membuat Junmyeon tersulut api kemarahan lagi

"Sehancur apa sebenarnya dirimu ini Oh Sehun?" Junmyeon berteriak frustasi, ia kalap pada anaknya sendiri dan sungguh, dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk terus menasehati putra nya yang bahkan sudah dewasa, 27 tahun bukanlah usia yang dini lagi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke Newzealand" JungAh menarik tangan suaminya, ia menuntun sang suami ke kamar untuk menenangkan kemarahannya. Dengan isyarat, ia menolehkan kepala pada Sehun dan berkata untuk tunggu sebentar selagi ia menenangkan Junmyeon.

Sehun bergeming, masih tetap pada posisinya dengan wajah yang semakin di tekuk dalam. Ia tau ia merupakan anak kurang ajar, ia tau dirinya tidak patut lagi di beri nasehat, ia tau. Tapi, Sehun hanya tidak bisa-atau belum bisa untuk berhenti.

Ia tidak mau bekerja di Hotel, ia benci saat menginjakan kaki di Hotel milik kakeknya dan dengan otomatis kaset rusak di otaknya terputar bagaikan waktu eksekusi untuknya, memori yang ingin ia buang namun tidak cukup bahkan dengan 5 botol Wine sekalipun.

"Bangunlah, Sehun" tangan lembut dan suara halus JungAh menyadarkan Sehun, lelaki tampan itu mendongak dan menemukan Ibu nya tersenyum

Sehun ingin sekali menangis, ia sangat lemah dan tak berdaya, Sehun bukan apa-apa jikalau di bandingkan dengan debu sekalipun, debu lebih berharga dari dirinya, ia hidup di atas planet ini hanya untuk menyandang status seorang bajingan, tidak lebih. Sehun bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa, tak berguna dan tak berdasar.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagimu memang sulit, sayang" sang Ibu memeluknya, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang besar untuk putra tunggalnya. Dan Sehun masih tak ingin menangis, walau pada kenyataannya air mata sialan itu menetes seperti rintik air hujan di musim panas.

"Tapi kau juga harus tetap hidup, setidaknya untuk dirimu sendiri"

Sehun membalas pelukan Ibu nya, ia sangat menyayangi wanita ini sebenarnya. Namun hatinya yang kelam tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa- ia membutuhkan Ibu nya.

"Forgive me Mom, aku sangat menyesal-"

"-but I won't stop, I'm not"

JungAh mengelus surai Sehun "Kau pasti bisa, setelah seseorang kembali menarikmu ke permukaan" JungAh tersenyum "Mama dan Daddy akan berangkat ke Newzealand besok, ku harap ini adalah perpisahan yang bagus. Kami akan mengunjungimu sesekali. Save yourself son, I love you"

"Me too, Mom"

+++++HUNKAI+++++

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengelap keringat di dahinya, hari sudah mulai siang dan ia juga Jongin belum menemukan lowongan pekerjaan bahkan di kedai kaki lima sekalipun. Ewh, not like his style but… yeah daripada jadi pengangguran kan? Memangnya dia Baekhyun, yang hanya bisa mengandalkan harta milik orang tuanya.

"Jae sudahlah, mungkin aku tidak perlu bekerja untuk jangka waktu sekarang"

"Ya ya ya, dan kau akan jadi pengangguran. Terus membohongi keluargamu, menjadi olok olokan Baekhyun dan di tagih asuransi bulanan mu pada kartu Tanda Kesehatan, begitu?"

Jongin meringis mendengarnya, kini mereka duduk di dalam mobil Jaehyun sambil meyalakan AC. Duh, Jongin juga belum dapat hidayah saat ini untuk melamar pekerjaan.

"Aku punya ide, but it's sound weird"

"Memangnya apa?" Jongin menghadap Jaehyun, ia jadi penasaran akan apa ide dari otak Jung Jaehyun yang katanya jenius itu. Sedangkan Jaehyun nampak berpikir, ia memperhatikan Jongin yang menatapnya penasaran

"Bagaimana jika, Bar?"

"WHAT?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja kerja, hari minggu dan ia bersantai di rumah namun tetap bekerja di ruang kerjanya. Musik klasik terdengar di seluruh ruangan menemani kesunyian seorang single muda sepertinya, 27 tahun adalah usia yang matang untuk menikah, mempunyai seorang anak dan bekerja untuk menafkahi mereka. Namun Chanyeol mengesampingkan hal itu dan hanya fokus bekerja, mencari uang sebanyak mungkin hingga akhirnya ia bingung untuk apa uangnya itu.

Bahkan jika di hitung nominalnya, uang di tabungan Chanyeol mampu membeli 5 mobil Lamborgini dengan cash, wow sekali bukan? Dan itu masih ada sisa untuk usianya 10 tahun ke depan, betapa kaya dan melimpahnya harta seorang Park Chanyeol. Walaupun penghasilan Hotel yang ia kelola masih bagi rata dengan Sehun, tapi tetap saja ia yang memiliki banyak pemasukan ke rekeningnya.

Chanyeol menatap sendu sebuah foto dalam frame kayu manis di sebelah kanan, potret dirinya dengan seorang lelaki cantik dengan eyesmile yang indah saat tersenyum…

"Apa kau menunjukan jalanmu padaku dengan datangnya Jongin?"

Chanyeol menggumam "Ya, ku pastikan kau hanya untuk ku"

 **Don't ever smile like you have everything, when the true is you was…. Alone!**

Jongin merasa Jaehyun menumbalkannya saat ini, ia sedang berbincang dengan pemilik Bar Do's Angel yang namanya ewh sekali menurut Jongin karena, Do adalah marga dari pemilik Bar ini sendiri, Do Kyungsoo. Lagian mana ada pemilik Bar berjiwa malaikat?

"Wah, kau bisa meracik minuman Jongin-ssi?" Do Kyungsoo dengan tatapan –sok- tampannya itu melirik pada Jongin, dan Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat. Sebenarnya hanya sedikit ia mengetahui soal racik meracik minuman berkalkohol, tapi yah mungkin ilmu nya itu bisa sedikit di terapkan.

"Kau bisa melayani tamu juga?"

Ha?

Jongin dan Jaehyun menegang di tempatnya mendengar pertanyaan tereakhir Kyungsoo, lelaki tampan pemilik senyum berbentuk hati itu menatap heran, lalu setelah sadar dengan pertanyaannya ia segera tertawa.

"Hahaha, oh yaampun maaf. Maksud ku bukan yang seperti itu, yang ku maksud adalah menjadi seorang pelayan bisa di bilang waiters"

Jongin menghela nafas setelah beberapa detik menahannya di hidung, sungguh ia shock sekali tadi. Jika Kyungsoo berniat buruk padanya, sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi bagi Jongin untuk menonjok wajah Jaehyun saat ini juga.

"Ya, mungkin aku bisa belajar"

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang membutuhkan bartender saat ini. Karena Onew saja tidak cukup untuk melayani pelanggan" Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang bartender yang sibuk meracik minuman dengan dagunya –Onew- membuat duo J menolehkan kepalanya, Onew terlihat tampan.

"Jadi, apa temanku sudah boleh bekerja di sini?" Jaehyun bertanya ragu, ia dan Kyungsoo memang berteman, dulu ia pernah tepar di Bar ini dan Kyungsoo menolongnya jadi lah ini Bar langganan Jaehyun.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau bisa bekerja disini Jongin, mulai besok jika kau mau kau boleh datang. Bar buka pukul lima dan kau harus sudah disini sebelum pukul lima atau sangsinya, gajimu di potong"

"Berapa gaji per bulannya, hyung?" Jaehyun dengan tidak sopan bertanya

"Tiga ratus lima puluh ribu won" (sekitar 4000,000 rupiah)

Jongin melesukan bahunya, nilainya kecil sekali di bandingkan saat di ceci ia akan dapat 1juta won per bulan, fyuh. Tapi tak apa lah, lagipula ia masih hidup dengan orang tuanya, jadi pendapatan uang segitu masih cukup untuk bayar tagihan kesehatan dan juga menabung masa depan.

"Tenang hyung, aku akan mengantarmu setiap hari. Kau tau sendiri, aku pulang jam empat sore" Jaehyun merangkul bahu Jongin dan yang lebih tua tersenyum padanya dengan mengguman terimakasih.

"Ini pakaian mu untuk bekerja Jongin" Kyungsoo menyerahkan satu seragam khas Bar ini pada Jongin setelah sebelumnya menyuruh salah seorang waiter untuk mengambilnya.

"Ayo, aku antar untuk melihat lihat sekaligus bereknalan dengan Onew"

 **+++++ You and I +++++**

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah satu minggu Jongin bekerja di Bar milik Do Kyungsoo dan menurutnya ia nyaman juga di sini. Kyungsoo ramah, tidak seperti kelihatannya saat pertama kali bertemu. Lelaki tampan itu selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke Bar nya di tengah kesibukannya sebagai Manager Dana Saham sebuah perusahaan Sport, dan itu sangat gentle bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah gambaran kaka yang baik dan bertanggung jawab.

Onew juga sangat baik, lelaki yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu sangat pandai meracik alkohol dan menentukan kadarnya. Jongin banyak belajar dari lelaki bermata sipit itu, Jongin memang memiliki keahlian di bidang ini, namun tidak sepandai Onew. Jongin akan merengek meminta belajar pada Onew, dan lelaki itu dengan senang hati akan membantunya.

Masalah keluarganya, Jongin sudah jujur- dia bilang jika ia berhenti di CECI (bukan di pecat) dan ia bilang pada keluarganya jika sekarang dirinya bekerja di tempat teman Jaehyun. Youngwoon hanya berpesan untuk menjaga diri pada putranya begitupun Taeyeon selaku Ibu nya.

Sedangkan kedua kaka cantiknya malah dengan tidak berperi ke-Jongin-an- mentertawakan Jongin begitu puasnya.

"Hey, jangan melamun" Jongin merasa seseorang menyikut lengannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Onew tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Maaf hyung" Jongin tersenyum canggung

"Lihatlah, pria itu sepertinya akan memesan minuman. Layanilah dia, aku masih meracik beberapa vodka" Onew menunjuk seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang berjalan kearah meja bartender, Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Dan setelah orang itu sampai di depannya-

"Martini dan campurkan sedikit obat penenang!"

-suara itu, Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Walaupun perintah lelaki itu sedikit teredam oleh musik dugem yang mengisi seluruh ruangan, namun Jongin mampu menangkap nada arogan lelaki ini yang khas tapi sungguh, Jongin harap perkiraannya salah. Hanya sekali saja, Jongin sudah merasa hidup lebih baik sekarang…

"Satu gelas?" Jongin bertanya pelan dengan ragu, lelaki itu mendongak dan membuka kacamata hitamnya

"Kau!"

Sumpah demi apapun, Jongin ingat fitur tajam di depannya ini. Rahang lancip dan tatapan mata itu, Sehun? Yah benar, dia adalah Sehun.

"Ba-babby Gom" entahlah tapi, Jongin merasa suara Sehun terdengar kaget dan sarat akan, kerinduan?

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa sedikit, kesepian? Saat ponselnya tidak lagi menampilkan nama Sehun di layar pesan aplikasi LINE nya. Dan tidak lagi menerima ucapan selamat pagi dari lelaki itu, aishhh dasar pikiran aneh.

"A- aku akan membuatkanmu minumannya" Jongin berujar gugup, ia berbalik untuk mengambil sebotol Wine jenis Martini dan satu pil penenang dari laci khusus sebelum kembali ke hadapan Sehun untuk meracik minumannya, semua itu tak lepas dari pandangan Sehun.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, menjijikan"

Jongin menegur Sehun sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Jongin menggeser gelas tinggi berisi hasil racikannya ke sebelah tangan Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu memegang gelas miliknya namun matanya masih menatap kearah Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku?"

Sehun belum mengalihkan pandangannya, jika dia bukanlah Oh Sehun mungkin dirinya bisa di sebut sedang memohon saat ini. Jongin menggerak gerakan bibirnya untuk menolak permintaan Sehun-

"Please," dan memang pada nyatanya Sehun sedang memohon

Onew yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka merasa tertarik, ia menoleh pada Jongin dan mengisyaratkan teman kerjanya itu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pada Onew namun, lelaki yang lebih tua itu menampilkan ekspresi sengit yang Jongin tau akhirnya akan kemana, 'Do Kyungsoo' sang pemilik Bar.

"Baiklah, kita cari tempat duduk"

.

.

.

.

Pojok ruangan nun jauh dari lantai dansa adalah tempat yang di pilihkan Sehun untuk mereka, sebenarnya Jongin harap-harap cemas saat duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun mengingat bagaimana pun lelaki itu sudah pernah melecehkannya kan?

"Sekarang, apa maumu?"

Sehun meneguk minumannya namun kedua manik tajam itu tetap menyorot pada Jongin. Membuat Jongin selalu merasa terintimidasi dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan, dia bukan gay sungguh! Tapi bagaimana bisa persediannya melemah hanya karena tatapan intimidasi seorang Oh Sehun?

"Apa kabar?"

Cih, Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar basa-basi kuno yang Sehun layangkan. Di lihat dari sisi mana pun, Jongin tau jika bajingan ini tidak suka ber basa-basi apalagi menyanyakan hal-hal yang konyol untuk sekedar memecah keheningan.

"Kau belum mabuk. Apa maumu?" Jongin menatap Sehun sengit, ia memangku dagunya dengan satu tangan dan menatap Sehun tanpa takut

"Aku-" Sehun mulai kembali bersuara dengan tatapan yang menatap Jongin lurus ke depan, suara sang Ibu yang mengiang tadi pagi membuat Sehun merasa goyah pada pendiriannya sebagai seorang bajingan.

"-maukah kau menyembuhkan ku? Membawaku kembali ke permukaan!"

Dan Jongin semakin bingung akan hidupnya, sekarang apalagi?

"Apa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo guys, I'm back hoho…. Di harapkan untuk chapter You and I ini baca nya pelan pelan dan aku harap kalian gak lewatin per scene nya wkwkwk apalagi cuman buat HK moment nya, soalnya disini lah di mulai teka teki dalam cerita ini/plak/ aku gk suka bertele-tele dalam alur cerita, maaf kalo kecepetan wkwk.**

 **Dan disini Sehun tuh gk pnya kepribadian ganda yah ^^ mau tau kenapa pake nama Shixun? Semua nya akan terjawab seiring review menambah/plaked/ yaaa guys Thank's a lot bagi yang mau review dan follow huhu aku pikir nih ff bakal terbengkalai hehe. Oke deh kalo gitu, maaf gk bisa ngucapin thanks to satu per satu, ntar aja end chap/plakagain/ see you guys in next part.**

 **p.s : want to ask something else? You can add my contact Line and asked me, thank you ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 : Closer**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Luna, Byun Baekhyun, etc.**

 **Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **BoyxBoy, bad language, YAOI**

 **Rated M**

 **CicimotLee**

 **Sorry for typo ^^ have fun reading all...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, Jongin merasa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut. Ia selalu menghindar dari apapunn yang berkaitan dengan Sehun, ia seperti seorang buronan yang di hantui oleh Sehun serta para anak buahnya.

Jongin ingin hidupnya tenang, ia sudah nyaman untuk mengikhlaskan pekerjaan lamanya sebagai seorang editor di Management majalah CECI hingga kini derajat nya hanyalah seorang bartender di Bar. Ia sudah rela tidak mengoleksi jam tangan Rolex keluaran terbaru lagi, intinya hidupnya kian membaik namun Sehun dan sikap keras kepalanya –yang Jongin baru tau- terus mengejar-ngejarnya seperti hantu hingga Jongin lelah sendiri.

Dia hanya…. Bingung, dengan segala sikap Sehun yang seolah memohon padanya untuk membantu orang itu menjadi lebih baik dan please, Jongin bukan seorang malaikat di bumi ini. Sudah hampir satu bulan setiap malam Sehun akan berkunjung ke Bar milik Kyungsoo dan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya 'maukah kau menyembuhkanku?' oh ayolah, Jongin bukan seorang dokter. Belum lagi seorang lelaki muda yang mengaku bernama Lay terus membuntuti nya setiap sudah pulang kerja, hingga pernah suatu malam Kyungsoo mencegat orang itu dan Lay mengaku jika Sehun yang menyuruhnya, what the!

Seperti saat ini, Jongin masih berusaha mengabaikan siluet hitam di belakangnya yang terus mengejar. Dia baru pulang kerja malam ini, dan sialnya Jaehyun tidak bisa menjemputnya hingga- terpaksa ia menunggu taksi yang fuck the hell dan sungguh sialannya tidak lewat sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu di depan Bar ini.

"Ku harap dia tertabrak mobil" sumpah Jongin, doamu tidak baik sama sekali.

"Hey!"

Jongin mengabaikan, ia mempercepat laju jalannya saat terdengar suara lari seseorang dari belakangnya. Ia hanya malas, dan jika dia adalah Lay alias orang suruhan Sehun, untuk kali ini Jongin ingin sekali meninju wajahnya.

"Hey Jongin!"

Sret

Jongin melayangkan kepalan tangannya saat orang itu membalik bahunya, namun tangannya di tahan kemudian di putar ke belakang tubuhnya hingga otomatis Jongin merapat pada tubuh lelaki tinggi yang mencekalnya. Jongin mencoba melepaskan cekalan lelaki berkacamata hitam itu namun tidak bisa, ia mendongak dan sumpah demi apapun jarak wajah mereka tidak bisa lagi di bilang jarak jauh.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jongin mencerna keadaan, ia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Lelaki yang –secara tidak langsung- memeluk pinggangnya itu kemudian tersenyum lalu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dengan tangan kiri yang tidak menahan tubuh Jongin.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu"

"Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin terbata, ia kehilangan kata-katanya saat lelaki yang ternyata Chanyeol itu kini melepaskan cekalan tangannya kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Kau kenapa menghindariku? Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan kabarmu kau sudah pergi duluan"

Jongin masih menahan malu akibat dirinya yang menghindari Chanyeol tanpa alasan, sebenarnya bukan tanpa, hanya saja ia mengira jika lelaki yang mengejarnya bukan Chanyeol. Dan itu tentu terkesan tidak sopan pada orang baik yang sudah menolongnya.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak tau jika itu kau"Jongin masih merasa bersalah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Jongin merasakan Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya, ia sedikit terkejut dan segera menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Aku antar pulang ya, tidak ada penolakan"

Jongin awalnya ingin mengajukan perotes, dia merasa tidak enak. Namun saat melihat bibir Chanyeol yang mengerucut karena rajukan, jadilah Jongin menyetujuinya. Lumayan ada rezeki gak boleh di tolak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" Chanyeol mengamati sebuah rumah elite yang berada di kawasan perumahan, rumah keluarga Jongin.

"Ya" Jongin menjawab singkat sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mengamati rumahnya.

"Hyung, terimakasih banyak" Jongin tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu membalasnya, Jongin hendak turun dari dalam mobil namun tangan Chanyeol mencegahnya

"Tunggu Jongin, bisakah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?"

Jongin menatap aneh Chanyeol, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menyebutkan nomor telpon nya pada Chanyeol yang langsung di save oleh lelaki berambut merah itu, ia tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Terimakasih, mungkin kita bisa berteman" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Jongin menjabat uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol

"Ya hyung, maaf juga aku tidak bisa bekerja di tempatmu. Aku memiliki alasan pribadi" Jongin merasa tidak enak saat mengatakannya, tapi ketika melihat Chanyeol tersenyum maklum ia merasa sangat lega, Chanyeol sangat baik dan pengertian.

"Tidak masalah, sekarang pulang dan istirahatkan tubuhmu Jongin"

Jongin mengangguk, ia melepaskan jabatan tangan Chanyeol dan membuka pintu untuk keluar. Ia menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol pelan dan melambai pada lelaki itu sebelum mobil Ferarri milik Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya. Jongin menghembuskan nafas, ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah keluarganya, namun tidak ada sahutan. Ia merasa curiga, tapi lampu rumahnya sudah menyala. Jongin mencoba untuk mengetuk kembali, jangan bilang ia di jahili dua kaka jahatnya saat ini.

"Ibu, nuna… aku pulang" Jongin bersuara, ia kembali mengetuk pintu dan syukurlah karena tak lama kemudian Ibu nya membukakan pintu untuknya

"Kenapa lama sekali bu?"

"Maaf sayang, kami sedang sibuk membuat kue di dapur. Jadi tidak terdengar, hehe"

Jongin mengernyit bingung, ia berjalan masuk di belakang Ibu nya dan melangkah tergesa menuju dapur.

"Kue untuk ap- Sehun?" Jongin hampir saja menjatuhkan tas jinjingnya saat melihat seorang lelaki tinggi nan tampan dengan wajah datarnya yang khas serta kacamata minus, berambut blonde dan sumpah demi apapun senyuman itu, Jongin yakin dia adalah Oh Sehun si perusak hidupnya.

"Hay Jongin" Sehun tersenyum –sok- ramah pada Jongin yang masih menatapnya horor. What the fucking shit again in my life dude! Jongin merasa kini hidupnya di permainkan oleh Sehun

"Ka-ka kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Ish, sopanlah sedikit pada tamu kita Jongin" Ibunya menasehati, dan sejak kapan Ibunya lebih memilih tamu tidak penting macam Sehun daripada anaknya sendiri? Oh, jadi Sehun mendoktrin otak keluarganya saat ini, huh? Sialan! Sebegitu inginnya kah Sehun jika ia mau menolongnya, sehingga cara apapun pasti di lakukan lelaki pale itu.

"Aku kecewa padamu adik manis, kau tidak memberitahuku jika punya teman setampan dan se hot dia" tiba-tiba Kim Ahra datang dari belakang tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Jongin, refleks Jongin menoleh dan mendapati kaka pertamanya itu kini memajukan bibirnya, dasar jomblo karatan.

"Nuna, dia bukan te-"

"Aish sudahlah, lebih baik aku membantunya membuat kue" Ahra berjalan malas meninggalkan Jongin, ia masuk ke konter dapur untuk membantu Sehun dan Ibu nya membuat kue, entah kue apa Jongin pun tidak tau.

Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah, menanyakan apa mau Sehun yang sebenarnya hingga nekat seperti ini.

"Kita perlu bicara, Sehun" Jongin akhirnya bersuara setelah menguasai dirinya, ia melihat Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum padanya, "Tentu Jongin"

Sumpah demi apapun, Jongin menyesali ajakannya.

"Biar kami saja yang membuat kue Sehunie, kau pergilah dulu dengan Jongin" Nyonya Kim atau Kim Taeyeon memberi usulan, dan tanpa di suruh dua kali Sehun langsung melepas celemek yang di pakainya kemudian tersenyum pada Taeyeon, Ibu muda itu membalas tersenyum dan Sehun langsung menghamipiri Jongin.

"Ikut aku" Jongin berujar dingin dan mengajak Sehun ke lantai atas, dia harus benar-benar berbicara serius dengan orang di belakangnya kini.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar Jongin setelah sang tuan rumah membuka pintu untuknya, dan bagi Jongin kini ia tidak tau apa ia masuk kandang singa atau bagaimana yang pasti, ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan?"

Sehun yang sedang mengamati interior kamar Jongin yang unik mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Jongin bertanya, lelaki manis itu bersedekap sambil menatap Sehun penuh intimidasi.

"Apa?"

Jongin berdecak kesal dengan respon Sehun, ia bertolak pinggang dan menatap Sehun kesal. Namun lelaki tampan itu malah melangkah ke belakangnya dan mengamati kamar nya membuat Jongin semakin jengah dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Sehun, bisa kau hentikan semua ini?"

"Ya, jika kau mau menyembuhkanku"

Jongin rasanya ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, ia ingin menjambak rambut blonde Sehun atau jika bisa ia ingin menendang Sehun ke Atlantik sekarang juga. Demi ayam goreng buatan Yuri yang gosong, Jongin bahkan ingin sekali memutar waktu agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Oh –sialan- Sehun.

"Masalah nya aku tidak mengerti, menyembuhkan mu dalam hal apa?" akhirnya Jongin menyuarakan kebingungannya, dan itu membuat atensi Sehun kembali padanya

"Batinku"

Jongin menaikan alis bingung, pandangannya dan Sehun saling beradu. Sehun mendekat padanya, terus mendekat hingga kini berada tepat di depannya, Jongin hampir sulit untuk menelan ludah saat Sehun meraih pinggang nya dengan tangan kanan lelaki itu. Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, Jongin pikir ia akan di cium- namun saat melihat kepala Sehun terarah ke lehernya Jongin semakin was was.

"Disini Jongin" tiba-tiba tangan kiri Sehun menuntun tangan kanannya untuk di tempatkan di dada lelaki itu, Jongin dapat merasakan detakan halus disana

"Aku sakit di dalam sini" Sehun terus berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Jongin, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya merinding berkat nafas hangat Sehun yang berhembus secara teratur tiap kali lelaki itu berbicara.

"Dan tugasmu adalah membuatku tidak merasa sakit lagi"

Jongin tersentak, ia membuka mulutnya "Ta-tapi , kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena-" Sehun menjeda dengan nada putus asa

"-kau yang memulainya. Kau adalah satu dari banyaknya berlian yang ku pilih"

Dan kini Jongin merasa dunianya benar-benar di permainkan… tapi, apakah bisa dirinya merubah takdir? Tidak, Jongin merasa jika ini memanglah takdirnya.

Untuk berkaitan dengan Sehun…

"Aku masih ti-tidak mengerti"

Sehun menekan pinggang Jongin agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya lewat hidung tepat di leher kanan Jongin hingga lelaki tan itu tersentak sedikit.

"Karena kurasa, aku tertarik padamu"

Jongin membelalakan matanya, ia mendorong Sehun hingga pelukan tangan lelaki pucat itu terlepas. Jongin menatap Sehun tidak percaya dan penuh sangsi, namun Oh Sehun justru hanya menatapnya datar seolah ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jongin.

"Kau gila? Sudah ku bilang aku bukan gay" Jongin berteriak pada Sehun, ia memijat batang hidungnya karena merasa kini ia sedang di permainkan. Demi apapun, Jongin masih straight walau ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat di dekat Sehun, seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli"

Sehun kembali mendekat, ia meraih dagu Jongin hingga lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh emosi melihat pantulan diri Sehun di dalamnya "Kau-harus-menyembuhkanku"

Jongin tidak sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Sehun menubrukan bibir keduanya begitu cepat, membuat bibir tebal Jongin seolah termakan habis di dalam mulut Sehun.

"Ehmmm" Jongin memukul pundak Sehun sekuat tenaga agar lelaki itu melepaskannya, namun yang ada malah kedua tangan Jongin di pegang oleh satu tangan Sehun dan di naikan keatas kepala lelaki tan itu,

"Ehm lepasm-khamm"

Sehun masih betah menjamah bibir Jongin, di hisap, di jilat, di kuyah. Semuanya Sehun lakukan demi menikmati bibir seksi itu, hingga setelah ia rasa cukup Sehun melepaskan pagutannya.

PLOK

"Hosh, sialan!" Jongin mendorong dada Sehun dan mengelap bibirnya yang terasa bengkak dengan jijik. Ia menatap Sehun penuh emosi, tapi tak dapat dirinya pungkiri bahwa ia juga menikmati ciuman hebat tadi.

"Kau menyukainya Jongin, tidak usah mengelak" dan sialnya Sehun mampu membaca isi pikirannya hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

"Pergi dari rumahku!"

"Kau harus menyembuhkanku"

Jongin hilang kesabaran, ia mendorong punggung Sehun dan menjorongkannya menuju pintu kamar. Sehun sempat hampir terjatuh namun ia dengan cepat membalik badannya kembali untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Atau hidupmu tidak akan tenang"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa Oh Sehun, kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku" Jongin menunjuk wajah Sehun sarat akan kemarahan

"Kau-"

"Apa?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lelah "Kau adalah satu satunya obat yang bisa ku dapatkan Jongin"

Nada bicara Sehun terdengar putus asa, lelaki pucat itu menundukan kepalanya dan itu membuat dada Jongin sesak. Ia tidak tau apa maksud Sehun dan apa yang terjadi pada lelaki itu, namun hati kecilnya menjerit untuk menerima tawaran Sehun agar membantunya sembuh, meski Jongin sendiri belum tau arti kata 'sakit' dan 'sembuh' yang seperti apa bagi keadaan Sehun.

"Aku…" Jongin mulai di lema, apalagi ketika melihat Sehun mendongak dan menatapnya penuh permohonan, ia juga merasa bersalah telah membentak Sehun yang adalah seorang bisex –setau Jongin- karena itu pasti sangat menyinggungnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya"

BLAM

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan wajah berseri Sehun yang terlewatkan. Dalam hati Sehun berdoa, semoga Jongin mau menerima tawarannya. Ia hanya menaruh harapan, tidak lebih. Karena yang ia inginkan untuk saat ini hanyalah Jongin, jika kalian bertanya benarkah Sehun tertarik pada Jongin jawabannya adalah-

Ya, Oh Sehun tertarik pada Babby Gom miliknya itu… miliknya.

+++++HUNKAI+++++

.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap Jongin dengan mulut menganga saat sahabatnya itu kini malah memilih berangkat bekerja di jemput oleh Sehun daripada dirinya, how can dude? Dilihat dari sisi manapun Kim Jongin sangat membenci segala sesuatu yang berbau Sehun, dan Jaehyun sudah berusaha menghentikan tingkah lelaki pucat itu, lalu sekarang apa?

"Bukan saatnya untuk berdebat Jae, aku berangkat dulu. Kau pulang saja, pasti lelah setelah pulang kerja" Jongin menepuk kedua pipi Jaehyun yang masih menatapnya penuh kemisteriusan, yah… gampang saja untuk menceritakan hal ini.

Jaehyun seperti biasanya hendak mengangtar Jongin bekerja sepulang ia dari redaksi, dan harusnya ia sudah berangkat bersama Jongin di dalam mobilnya sekarang jika saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Merchedez benz milik Oh Sehun terpakir dengan gagah di depan rumah elite keluarga Kim, dan sopir pribadi Sehun seperti biasa yang akan menyetir. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemilik Hotel bintang lima tidak mampu belajar menyerir mobil?

"Tap-tapi Miss Gom, bukannya kau membencinya?" Jaehyun menunjuk Sehun yang sedang bersandar angkuh di kap mobil depannya, lelaki itu sangat tampan dengan kacamata hitam brendi

"Hahhh, ceritanya panjang. Nanti ku ceritakan padamu"

Jongin tersenyum kecut pada Jaehyun, dan lelaki yang lebih muda semakin di buat bingung akan tingkah Jongin hari ini. Sudah begitu, Jaehyun merasa terabaikan saat Jongin tidak membalas chatting nya sejak semalam, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku pergi dulu, bye bro!" Jongin melambai pada Jaehyun namun si Jung itu tidak membalasnya, ia hanya menatap keberangkatan Jongin yang kini mulai masuk kedalam mobil Sehun di kursi penumpang.

"Dasar aneh"

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan canggung di sebelah Sehun, ia menatap keluar Jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak tau apa dirinya mengambil keputusan yang benar atau salah karena, hati kecilnya terus berbisik akan kesembuhan Sehun yang bergantung padanya. Tidak, Jongin tak bermaksud untuk paranoid ia hanya mencoba mempercayai keputusannya sendiri. Karena baru tadi malam pagi ia mengatakan pada Sehun untuk menolongnya, dengan syarat setelah Sehun sembuh lelaki itu tidak boleh lagi menganggu hidupnya.

"Kau melamun?"

Suara Sehun dari sebelah kirinya membuat Jongin menoleh, ia mendapati lelaki tampan itu menatapnya penuh perhatian, membuat jantung Jongin lagi lagi dan lagi berdetak dengan cepat kala bersama Oh Sehun.

"Ah, tidak juga" Suara Jongin juga terdengar lebih lembut sekarang

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa menerimaku?"

Jongin menoleh cepat "Maksudmu?"

"Kau seperti setengah hati melakukan bantuanmu Jongin" Sehun menatap Jongin penuh kesungguhan, Jongin balas menatapnya dan mencari satu celah hal buruk pada bola mata Sehun namun sayang ia tidak menemukannya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan penuh permohonan yang Sehun tujukan pada dirinya.

"Aku hanya, belum terbiasa" Jongin kembali menatap keluar jendela, dan saat ia tidak mendengar Sehun membalas ucapannya lagi ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang supir yang kalau ia tak salah dengar namanya 'Paman Kang'.

"Errr Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa, kau selalu bersama supir?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu, ia bisa melihat Sehun menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaannya,

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir"

Jongin menutup mulutnya, ia menatap Sehun tidak percaya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik, ingin sekali menertawakan Sehun kalau saja ia tidak bisa menjaga image nya.

"Kau tidak mau belajar?"

"Mungkin"

Sehun cuek setelahnya, ia hanya tidak mau membahas soal dirinya yang tidak bisa menyetir dan mengetahui nya dari Jongin adalah sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dan mobil milik Sehun berhenti tepat di depan Bar milik Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu turun setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada paman Kang dan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum padanya kemudian tanpa di duga mencium keningnya lembut.

"Jaga kesehatanmu Jongin, aku akan menjeputmu nanti malam"

Jongin tak dapat berkata-kata bahkan untuk membalas ucapan Sehun, ia mengangguk kecil kemudian keluar dari mobil mewah Sehun.

Jongin masuk ke staf room dan langsung di sambut lemparan seragam nya dari Onew, lelaki bermata sipit itu sedang mengancingkan kemejanya dan bisa Jongin tebak, Onew juga baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Selamat sore Jong, wahhh kau di antar orang baru yah?" Onew bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan, ternyata benar jika lelaki tampan itu juga baru saja datang karena melihatnya di antar orang lain.

"Hyung jangan sembarangan"

"Kkkk, temanmu kemana memangnya?"

"Ada, tapi aku sedang tidak bisa di antar olehnya" Jongin tau yang di maksud Onew itu adalah Jaehyun, karena lelaki berkulit putih itu memang sudah dekat dengan Onew. Setiap hari mengantar jemput Jongin membuat Onew jadi akrab dengan Jaehyun dan keduanya sepakat untuk berteman serta menjaga Jongin, well Jongin sempat perotes karena ia merasa di perlakukan sebagai seorang putri dan-

"Miss Gom, hari ini aku akan bekerja di bagian waiters. Kau sendiri dulu ya hari ini"

-panggilan terkutuk yang Jaehyun berikan padanya menular dengan cepat bagaikan wabah penyakit pada Onew dan juga, Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga bersama Taeyong dan Jennie, ketiganya tengah menghindar dari kejaran para polisi siaga 24 jam di sebuah pos karena ketiganya di curigai memasok narkotika di pasar secara ilegal, dapat di kenakan denda jutaan dollar untuk menebusnya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

"Kesini!" Taeyong berteriak, ia berlari paling depan di susul Jennie dan Sehun. Keduanya menyusul Jaehyun yang sudah masuk kedalam sebuah halte telpon dan segera membuka coat tebal mereka, menyisakan kaos santai masing-masing dan melepas masker mereka, juga topi dan khusus Jennie melepas celana jeans panjangnya hingga tersisa hotpans seatas lutut. Ketiganya saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk kompak dan keluar bersamaan dari halte telpon tadi.

"Kita berpencar" Sehun berujar, ia berjalan lebih dulu kearah barat kemudian di susul Jennie ke arah timur dan Taeyong ke selatan.

Gerombolan polisi menatap sekitar saat ketiganya sudah berpencar, sempat Jennie berpapasan dengan mereka namun dengan santainya ia lewat seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Sementara itu Taeyong terus berjalan tanpa ada yang mencurigainya, ia menaikan kacamata hitam brendi nya dan terus berjalan kearah halte bus Gangnam, ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke markas saja.

BRUK

Taeyong merasa ia menabrak sesuatu, dan ia menaikan alisnya kala melihat seorang lelaki muda memakai coat berwarna peach kini terduduk di depannya, sepertinya korban tabrakan tadi

"Ya! Kau tidak punya mata hah?" lelaki yang bertabrakan dengan Taeyong itu bangun dan membentak Taeyong sambil menunjuk wajahnya,

Rambut Taeyong yang berwarna putih gading di sibakan dan kemudian lelaki penuh pesona itu melepas kacamatanya, ia menatap lelaki yang di tabraknya kemudian sedikit bola matanya terbelalak…

"Kau"

Jung Jaehyun, orang yang bertabrakan dengan Taeyong adalah Jaehyun. Taeyong mengatupkan mulutnya, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa, bukan tidak mungkin jika ia kabur dari sini hanya saja- dirinya dan Jaehyun adalah teman lama.

"Jaehyun?"

"Woaaaa kau masih mengingatku, Taeyongie?" Jaehyun berteriak heboh, ia mendekat dan memeluk Taeyong seperti anak kecil, Taeyong tidak membalas ataupun menolah ia hanya diam di peluk erat oleh Jaehyun.

"Wah, kau kemana saj-"

"Aku harus pulang, maaf"

Jaehyun menatap kecewa saat Taeyong berkata dingin padanya, ia seolah tidak di pedulikan. Jaehyun menghentikan senyum di bibirnya dan menatap sedih Taeyong, lelaki tampan itu menundukan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun untuk menepuk coat milik Jaehyun dari kotoran tanah di jalan aspal ini, lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih menatapnya kecewa, bahkan Taeyong tidak menoleh lagi padanya.

Asal kau tau Jae, Taeyong hanya malu akan kondisinya saat ini.

+++++HUNKAI+++++

Jongin menunggu dengan gelisah di depan Bar milik Kyungsoo. Sehun baru saja menelponnya dan bilang akan segera menjemput, namun lelaki itu dari 20 menit yang lalu belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya dan sialan Jongin lupa kembali membawa jaket atau mantel, hingga ia kedinginan saat ini. Dan lagi, kenapa pula si Jung Jaehyun itu? Ia menelpon untuk minta di jemput tidak di angkat, Jongin nge Line pun Jaehyun bilang ia sedang tidak mood saat ini. Tidak mood dalam hal apa, dasar anak kecil.

"Babby Gom"

Jongin menoleh cepat saat menemukan suara Sehun yang tak asing, dan sumpah Jongin kira panggilan laknat itu sudah tidak berlaku tapi ternyata…

"Kemana saja kau? Aku hampir terkena hipotermia disini bodoh!" Jongin langsung membentak Sehun, namun tanpa banyak bicara lagi lelaki tampan itu segera melepas jaket tebalnya dan menyampirkannya di kedua pundak Jongin.

"Maaf, ayo pulang"

Jongin tidak mampu membalasnya, kenapa Sehun suka sekali berbuat sesuatu yang mengejutkan? Hingga jantungnya tidak bisa terkontrol dengan normal saat bersama pria ini, it's a new thing.

"Maukah kau mampir dulu ke rumah, Mark ingin bertemu denganmu"

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya, dan kini keduanya sampai di depan motor Ninja warna merah yang mungkin milik Sehun. Sehun memakaikan helm putih pada Jongin dan mengaitkan pengaitnya, ia juga memakai helm biru kemudian.

"Ayo naik!"

"Kau bisa menyetir motor?"

"Aku pembalap"

Sehun lalu dengan sombong menggas deru motor sportnya hingga terdengar bising di telinga, Jongin yang tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi segera naik dan berpegangan dengan ragu pada pundak Sehun.

"Siap?"

"Hm"

Namun, saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menancap gas begitu kencang Jongin menjerit refleks hingga melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Sehun erat dari belakang dengan berbagai umpatan kotor yang ia layangkan hingga membuat Sehun tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Mark sudah tertidur saat Sehun dan Jongin masuk kedalam kamar anak itu, keduanya sampai di Mansion ini sekitar 30 menit dalam perjalanan yang menurut Jongin tadi, ia sedang merenggang nyawa di tangan Oh –jerk- Sehun.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, biarkan dia istirahat" Sehun bercucap pelan, ia lalu memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya keluar, Jongin menatap wajah damai Mark sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sehun.

Saat ia keluar, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menyambut keduanya, wanita itu membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan dua piring kecil roti leleh keju yang tampak lezat.

"Hallo, wah Sehun. Dia teman barumu?" Luna bertanya pada Sehun saat berpapasan dengan Jongin, wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Jongin membuat Jongin membalas senyumnya dengan sopan.

"Iya"

"Aku Luna, panggil saja nuna. Kau tampak seumuran dengan Sehun"

Jongin tersenyum kembali, ia mengangguk kemudian menjawab malu-malu "Aku dua puluh lima tahun, nuna"

"Woaahhh kau lebih muda dariku Bab-" Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya saat ia sempat akan kelepasan memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'babby gom' yang menurut Jongin adalah panggilan terkutuk setelah Miss Gom dan Jonginie Gom, sialan!

Jongin menyikut lengan Sehun kasar, terserah mau dia muda atau tua yang pasti dia tidak suka di panggil aneh oleh Sehun.

"Namaku Kim Jongin"

"Nama yang bagus" Luna tersenyum lembut, Jongin dapat melihat sorot kasih sayang wanita itu dalam matanya. Namun Luna segera mengakhiri kontak mata mereka,

"Ah maaf, aku harus segera mengantar kan makanan ini pada Jongdae dan Jennie karena mereka kelaparan sekarang" Luna tersenyum lagi, ia membungkuk pada Jongin dan melangkah pergi menuju ruang berkumpul

"Dia siapamu?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun sambil membuntuti lelaki itu menaiki tangga

"Hm, kerabat" Sehun menjawab seadanya, Jongin hanya mengangguk karena tidak mau memperpanjang percakapannya dengan Sehun.

Kini Sehun mengajaknya berjalan di sebuah lorong besar dan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar. Kamar yang begitu mewah seperti fasilitas Hotel berbintang, ada kulkas dan tempat mini gym juga di kamar ini.

"Ini kamarku" Sehun berkata pelan, ia membiarkan Jongin melihat sekelilingnya dan beradaptasi, Sehun ingin sedikit demi sedikit mengenalkan Jongin pada kehidupannya.

"Luas sekali" Jongin berkomentar, ia lalu berjalan kearah pintu balkon kamar ini dan membukanya, membiarkan udara dingin di luar masuk kedalam membuat ia mengeratkan jaket milik Sehun yang masih di pakainya.

"Kau mau minum bir agar hangat?"

Jongin menoleh dan melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan dua buah kaleng bir, namun Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau mabuk lagi bahkan walau itu hanya bir.

"Tidak, terimakasih"

Sehun menaikan alisnya, namun ia tidak memaksa. Ia menaruh bir satunya di meja nakas dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu balkon yang terbukan. Sehun berdiri di samping kanan Jongin.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Jongin bertanya saat melihat Sehun hanya mengenakan atasan berupa kaos tipis warna abu-abu

"Tidak"

Jongin mengangguk akan jawaban singkat Sehun "Kapan kau akan mengantarku pulang?"

"Jongin"

Jongin menoleh saat Sehun memanggil namanya, bukan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menaikan satu alisnya saat Sehun menatapnya dalam, ia tidak tau apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya namun-

Kiss

"Terimakasih"

Sehun mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu tersenyum tulus pada Jongin hingga kedua mata lelaki itu menyipit dan fuck, Jongin akui jika lelaki itu sangat tampan… jantungnya tetap berdetak cepat di dekat Sehun.

"Ak-aku…"

"Sehun!"

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu kamar, mereka melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang tampak berantakan karena peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya dan rambut yang acak-acakan, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sehun. Di tengah kebingungannya, Jongin mampu sedikit mengingat wajah lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu pun sama… mereka pada akhirnya saling menatap untuk bebersapa saat.

"Taeyong?"

Dan tepat setelah Jongin berkata lirih menyuarakan nama Taeyong, lelaki itu segera berbalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin menatap heran perilaku Taeyong, sementara Sehun terus berpikir apa yang di lakukan bocah itu hingga pulang larut malam, dan bagaimana bisa Jongin mengenal Taeyong?

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, dia teman Jaehyun. Aku lupa-lupa ingat soal dia"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, dia harus segera bertanya pada Taeyong.

 **TBC ^^**

 **Holllaaaa…. Wah lama ya update nya wkwkwk, cieee hunkai udah deket tu ekhem ekhem. Aku udah bilang aku gak bisa nulis alur lambat wkwkwkwk, yo wis lah yah abaikan haha aku harap kalian suka chapter ini dan makasih banyak yang udah review plus like and follow :*. Oh ya, buat jaehyun x taeyong yang jadi ukenya siapa? Aku rada bingung dan gak tau banyak soal NCT , mohon di jawab yah untuk yang satu ini ^^ demi kelancaran cerita dan jika voting terbanyak itu yang jadi ukenya, hehe. Thank you and see you next chapter.**

 **P.s : if u want to ask something else, please pm me ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Kebakaran itu terasa sangat nyata di mata Sehun, ia merasa lututnya kian melemas di tengah berdirinya ia di kerumunan banyak orang. Matanya penuh dengan gambar api yang berkobar bagaikan lautan ombak yang melahap sedikit demi sedikit bangunan megah Hotel kakeknya. Tulisan 'Oh Gold Resort and Converence' di atas sana yang begitu besar dan terbuat dari aluminium hangus terbakar si jago merah.

Sehun merasa dunianya hilang saat ia ingat bahwa di dalam sana ada seseorang yang sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan kedua kakinya seperti seorang pengecut, bahkan ketika ada tepukan keras di bahunya ia hanya diam seolah mati rasa, kobaran api di depan sana semakin menggila seperti akal pikirannya saat ini.

"YA! OH SEHUN BODOH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriakan Chanyeol di sebelahnya membuat Sehun menoleh dan akhirnya pertahannya runtuh karena derai air mata kini meleleh di kedua mata sipitnya.

"H-hyung" Sehun berucap lirih

"Kau hanya mengandalkan tim penyelamat disini, hah?"

Chanyeol membentak Sehun dan mengguncangkan tubuh sepupunya itu, mata nya memerah entah menahan tangis atau emosi, mata merah itu menatap Sehun tajam membuat air mata Sehun semakin mengalir deras. Kebakaran itu terjadi 30 menit sebelum Sehun sampai dan ia merasa, gagal karena ia terlalu lambat di perjalanan tadi, Sehun pikir dirinya sangat bodoh seandainya ia bisa lebih cepat, seandainya ia menyetir tanpa memedulikan lalu lintas, seandainya…

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah menyetir, dasar manja" Chanyeol menyentakan bahu Sehun dan lelaki pucat itu hanya pasrah.

Semua sudah terlambat…

Hotelnya…

Kekasihnya…

Dan ini semua karena dia, karena seorang CEO manja yang tidak becus mengurus sebuah perusahaan…

"Maafkan aku" Sehun berucap sambil menatap kosong seorang lelaki manis yang kini di bopong oleh tim penyelamat dan di bantu Chanyeol, ia merasa tidak sanggup.

Ini sangat terasa nyata,

 **6 : Touch Love**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Kim Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun, Luna,etc**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship**

 **BoyxBoy, YAOI, mature contect**

 **Rated M**

 **CicimotLee**

 **Sorry for typo, i'm not over edit (again) :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berada di mobil Jaehyun dengan suasana yang menegangkan, ini hari Sabtu dan hari libur untuk Jaehyun. Maka dari itu si Jung tengik ini mengajak Jongin menemaninya jalan-jalan dengan aura aneh yang sedari tadi pagi menguar di setiap sisi tubuh Jaehyun, ada apa dengan anak itu sebenarnya?

"Hey bodoh, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa hah? Dari kemarin tidak mood mulu" Jongin akhirnya bertanya setelah lebih dari 20 menit Jaehyun membawanya hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi kota Gangnam, memangnya Jongin tidak tau tabiat Jaehyun jika sedang bad mood? Kerjaan salah satunya adalah, bocah itu mengajak Jongin kemana saja hingga ia merasa bosan, aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Hahhh, aku belum siap bercerita"

Jongin mengernyit sambil menatap Jaehyunn yang masih fokus menyetir, ia tidak suka memaksa dan akhirnya hanya menjawab 'oke' lalu kembali mengamati jalanan.

Sedangkan Jaehyun menyetir dengan pikiran yang tak fokus, ingatan dimana kemarin Taeyong menabraknya, sikap acuh Taeyong dan Taeyong yang membersihkan debu di bajunya begitu terasa tiba-tiba hingga membuat memoriam yang ia dan Taeyong rajut semasa sekolah kembali berputar dalam ingatan Jaehyun, dan jika boleh jujur Jaehyun sangat merindukan Taeyong.

"JAE AWAS!"

 **CKIT**

Jaehyun menginjak rem mobil dengan dadakan dan begitu kuat, ia menunduk dan terkaget saat kembali menengadah mendapati seorang pejalan kaki hampir saja tertabrak olehnya. Seorang gadis sekolahan itu terlihat shock dan tetap terdiam di tempatnya walaupun ia tidak tertabrak sama sekali. Jaehyun tidak mempedulikan apapaun, ia langsung melepas seatbelt dan turun menghampiri gadis itu untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Kau, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehyun menyentuh bahu gadis yang membawa banyak buku itu, si gadis mendongak dan mengangguk seadanya. Jaehyun menuntun gadis itu ke pinggir jalan.

"Maaf, apa kau terluka?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaehyun menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu merogoh saku celana belakangnya dan menyodorkan lembaran uang won pada gadis tadi, ia tersenyum mendapati wajah gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, anggap saja itu untuk membayar keterkejutanmu" Jaehyun berkata ambigu, namun gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab terimakasih dengan lirih. Jaehyun lalu berpamitan pada gadis tersebut dan kembali menuju mobil, fyuhhh untung saja.

Jaehyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk, ia memakai seatbelt dan mulai menyalakan mesin **tanpa menoleh lagi pada Jongin**. Jaehyun merasa heran saat Jongin tidak bersuara sejak ia masuk, "Miss Gom? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Jaehyun bertanya, ia tetap fokus menatap ke depan takut jika kejadian tadi terulang kembali. Jaehyun lagi-lagi mengernyitkan keningnya saat tidak mendengar jawaban dari Jongin, ia lalu menoleh dan-

-melihat Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri

"MISS GOM! Huaaa apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Jaehyun menginjak rem mendadak dengan menepi ke pinggir jalan terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung saja menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin dan semakin panik saat melihat ada darah yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidung bangir Jongin. Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Jung Jaehyun? Jaehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ingat kebiasaan Jongin yang tidak suka memakai sabuk penganman saat bersamanya, pasti karena rem dadakan tadi Jongin jadi begini. Kenapa ia tidak sadar sih, Jaehyun merasa bersalah apalagi Miss Gom nya ini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, bersabarlah" Jaehyun mulai kembali menyetir mobilnya dengan tangan gemetar, walau beginipun ia khawatir akan keadaan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan langit-langit yang ia lihat terasa asing. Jongin juga dapat mencium bau pewangi ruangan yang seperti bau obat. Tunggu! Bau obat?

"Dimana ini?" Jongin menyentuh keningnya dan melenguh kecil saat mendapati jarum infus tertancap apik di punggung tangan kirinya, ia jadi tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Apa yang terjadi hingga ia di rawat seperti ini?

Jongin memutar ingatannya, ia bersama dengan Jaehyun, mengelilingi kota Gangnam dan Jaehyun hampir menabrak- ahhh iya.

"Jae, kau dimana?" Jongin terduduk dari tidurnya, ia menatap kamar rawat inap nya yang VVIP karena fasilitasnya begitu lengkap dan kamar ini terasa seperti kamar Hotel berbintang. Duhh Jaehyun mana sih, Jongin kan tidak suka rumah sakit apalagi sendirian di rumah sakit.

CKLEK

Jongin menoleh saat pintu kamarnya di buka perlahan, lalu masuklah sosok Jung Jaehyun dan Baekhyun mereka berdua berjalan tergesa menghampiri ranjang rawat Jongin, namun sebelum keduanya sampai di depan ranjang, Jongin terlebih dahulu mengambil bantal yang menjadi sandarannya dan kemudian-

BUGH

"Aduh, sakit tau" –bantal itu mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Jaehyun membuat lelaki itu meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan, ia memungut kembali bantal yang Jongin lempar dan menghampirinya, di sertai kekehan mengejek Baekhyun.

"YA! Kau hampir membuatku mati dasar bodoh!" Jongin memaki Jaehyun, tangan kanannya terangkat dan mulai meremat rambut halus Jaehyun dan menariknya hingga membuat Jaehyun memekik

"Aw aw, sakit Miss Gom maafkan aku kumohon, akh" Jaehyun merana dengan nada memelas ia memohon pada Jongin dan syukurlah lelaki manis itu menghentikan aksi menjabaknya.

"Rasakan" Baekhyun mengompori, ia lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia dan menyentuh perban kecil di dahi Jongin

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir, walau bagaimanapun ia adalah temannya. Jongin menatap sinis Baekhyun, ia masih marah pada lelaki berambut ungu itu karena bersikap aneh padanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Huh jangan sok peduli, kemana saja kau tetangga? Bahkan kau tidak tau kesulitanku selama menjadi pengangguran" akhirnya Jongin berseru kesal pada Baekhyun, lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya ia hanya takut menemui Jongin, ia pernah membajak ponsel Jongin dan menumbalkan Jongin pada Sehun, well walau tidak sepenuhnya salah dia juga sih tapi kan tetap saja.

"Hehe maaf Jong, aku sekarang sibuk mengikuti les kelas bisnis. Ayahku mengirimkan beberapa guru private, anggap saja aku sedang kuliah dadakan"

Baekhyun juga akhirnya mengeluh, ia memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena well, ayahnya yang business man itu lama-lama jengah juga melihat dirinya tidak bekerja. Padahal Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal, jadilah ia di ajari bagaimana caranya berbisnis walaupun awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tapi ia juga tidak mau kelak jika ayahnya sudah tua lalu perusahaan milik keluarganya di kelola oleh orang lain, dialah satu satunya harapan sang ayah maka dari itu Baekhyun akan mengubah kebiasaan liarnya mulai sekarang, ia harus mampu menconto Jongin dan Jaehyun yang walaupun sama kaya dengannya tapi tetap mau bekerja minimal untuk diri mereka sendiri, tidak hanya mengandalkan uang yang bukan penghasilannya.

"Wahhh sepertinya akan ada pebisnis baru nih" Jongin menggoda dengan nada jenaka, ia menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menatap Baekhyun dan lelaki bermata sipit itu merasa canggung

"Yahhh, aku juga berencana akan melamar Youngji beberapa bulan lagi. Jadi malu rasanya jika terus jadi pengangguran walaupun aku sudah kaya"

Baekhun mengaku, ia memang akan melamar Kim Youngji alias kekasihnya yang sudah membuat ia jatuh hati dua tahun lalu. Baekhyun yang playboy bisa jadi good boy hanya karena kehadiran gadis itu, Jongin tidak tau banyak sih soal dia. Tapi kerap beberapa kali Jongin mendapati gadis manis itu berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Wahhh aku tertinggal jauh" Jongin mengeluh dengan melesukan bahunya

"Aku sih belum memikirkan hal seserius itu" Jaehyun menimpali sambil merapikan bantal-bantal Jongin yang berantakan

"Kau kan memang kerjanya hanya one night stand saja" Jongin mencibir, ia sebenarnya kurang suka pada kebiasaan buruk Jung Jaehyun itu. Meniduri wanita, membayarnya, lalu pergi, mencari wanita lagi dan menidurinya, membayarnya lalu pergi terus saja seperti itu.

"Sudah tidak sejak kau mabuk dan menghilang miss gom"

"Halahhh"

"Sudahlah kalian ini, lebih baik kau makan siang Jong. Aku dan Jaehyun membelikan mu chicken crispy di caféteria" Baekhyun melerai kebiasaan aneh duo J yang suka sekali bertengkar. Ia memamerkan sekotak chicken crispy di depan Jongin dan mulai membukanya, mata bening Jongin berbinar saat melihat itu.

"Wahhh ini pasti enak sekali, kalian sudah makan?"

"Sudah" entah kenapa Jongin geli melihat Jaehyun dan Baekhyun menjawab bersamaan.

BRAK

"Jongin, sayang. Ya Tuhan kau baik-baik saja nak?"

Ketiga orang disana menoleh dan mendapati Kim Taeyeon alias Ibu Jongin berdiri dengan mata berair menatap putranya di rawat dan kini di temani dua orang teman dekatnya.

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa ko bu" Jongin merasakan pelukan hangat Ibunya saat sudah sampai di samping ranjang rawat. Ibunya datang dengan Yuri rupanya, karena kaka keduanya itu terlihat muncul dengan aura yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Syukurlah, Ibu sangat khawatir tadi"

Taeyeon mengecup kening dan pipi putra bungsunya, duhhh Jongin jadi malu kan di manja begini di depan dua teman aliennya. Makin menjadi saja nanti ia di bully dan di perlakukan sebagai seorang princess, enak saja Jongin manly tau.

"Heh kau! Kenapa adikku bisa seperti ini eoh?" Yuri tiba-tiba menyentak Jaehyun dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada, walau begini-begini Yuri itu kaka yang sayang adik yah, jangan salah mengartikan loh.

"Errr, aku hehe- tidak sengaja mengerem mobil dadakan" Jaehyun menjawab ragu sambil menundukan kepalanya "Maafkan aku nuna, Omonim"

"Hah dasar payah, jika lain kali kau melakukan itu akan ku habisi kau"

"Hush, anak perempuan tidak boleh bicara kasar begitu Yul" Taeyeon menyenggol lengan Yuri dan si anak tengah hanya mendengus kesal

"Tak apa Jae, lain kali hati-hati yah. Salah Jongin juga yang ceroboh pasti dia tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman" Taeyeon tersenyum menenangkan pada Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun jadi tidak enak, lainkali ia akan memaksa Jongin mengenakan sabuk penganman jika berkendara, bila perlu Jaehyun akan mengikatnya di kursi.

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya omonim"

"Bagus deh, kalo bisa pacarin saja adikku"

BRUST

Jongin yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan airnya di dalam mulut dan tepat mengenai wajah, Baekhyun.

"Oups maaf Baek"

+++++HUNKAI+++++

Sehun menunggu dengan gelisah di depan rumah keluarga Kim, ia berencana menjemput Jongin dengan motornya hari ini untuk berangkat bekerja. Namun sepertinya di dalam rumah tidak ada orang, Sehun menelpon Jongin beberapa kali pun tidak diangkat, sebenarnya pada kemana mereka ini.

TIN TIN

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar suara klakson mobil, dan sebuah mobil Audi hitam metalik terlihat berhenti di depan pagar rumah keluarga Kim tepat di samping Sehun. Lalu keluarlah seorang wanita cantik yang Sehun tau adalah Kim Ahra, kaka pertama Jongin.

"Loh Sehun, kau mencari Jongin yah?" Ahra tersenyum ramah saat bertanya pada Sehun

"Ya nuna, apa dia sudah berangkat bekerja?"

"Oh itu. Jongin sedang di rawat hari ini, sepertinya dia akan izin"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tiba-tiba rasa panik mulai menyerang hatinya dan ia merasa mual saat ini. Berbagai macam kemungkinan Sehun terka dengan begitu baik hingga ia berpikiran negatif.

"Di rawat?"

"Iya, dia kecelakaan ringan tadi pagi. Jika mau menjenguk, adikku ada di Gangnam Hospital ruang VVIP A nomor tiga puluh"

Sehun masih mencerna keadaan, namun ia tersenyum paksa pada Ahra dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Wanita cantik itu balas tersenyum "Hati-hati Hun" Ahra melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sehun sudah mulai berlalu menaiki motor.

Tanpa sadar wajah pucat pasi Sehun dan raut ketakutan itu…

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan tak tentu melewati lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju kamar rawat Jongin, ia berusaha melawan kelemahannya ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan mengandalkan wajah datarnya. Namun, hati dan pikirannya berteriak meminta segera di hentikan semua ini, ia takut dan panik hingga rasanya ingin mati.

"Jongin"

Sehun sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Jongin dan membukanya perlahan dengan tangan bergetar, Sehun mendorongnya dan langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam membuat ketakutannya semakin membuncah, Sehun berlari masuk dan celingukan mencari keberadaan siapapun di dalam ruangan luas ini.

"Jongin, Jongin" Sehun memanggil nama Jongin berulang dengan suara yang mulai bergetar, ia takut hingga kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Jongin, kau dimana? Jongin kau baik-baik saja? Jongin?"

Sehun berhenti, ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit kemudian berlutut di lantai. Mencoba berdiri namun memori buruk seolah menghantuinya, ia berpegangan pada kaki ranjang rumah sakit dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya, tidak boleh seperti ini, Jongin pasti baik-baik saja.

"Jongin, akh. Jongin kau dimana?" Sehun meringis pelan merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut

Dalam keadaan buruknya, ia bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki seseorang

"Astaga, Sehun" Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung kaget saat mendapati ada Sehun di kamar rawatnya dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, lelaki berkulit pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat dengan bulir keringat di setiap pelipisnya, Jongin berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Sehun, Sehun kau kenapa?"

Dan entah bagaimana bisa ia merasa cemas, padahal jika ini tidak spontan terjadi besar kemungkinan jika Jongin akan sangat bersyukur melihat Sehun sekarat. Tapi sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa ia panik begini?

"Jongin" Sehun menggumam, ia membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup lalu melihat wajah Jongin di depannya membuat Sehun dengan segera menarik lelaki manis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jongin, Jongin kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin tergagap, ia kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba di peluk seerat ini dan mendapati bahwa Sehun sangat ketakutan membuatnya bingung

"Ak-aku, aku tidak apa-apa Sehun"

"Jangan begini lagi, kumohon"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun tapi, ia mengangguk dalam pelukan lelaki itu dan mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sehun hingga bisa ia rasakan pelukan lelaki itu semakin mengerat. Jongin rasa di saat seperti ini Sehun butuh ketenangan, ia mengusap punggung tegap itu dan membiarkan Sehun bernafas secara tenang di bahunya, mungkin tugasnya untuk membantu Sehun sembuh bisa di lakukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Walau Jongin masih belum mengerti penyebabnya apa…

"Sudah baikan?"

Sehun mengangguk di bahu Jongin, ia menciumi sisi leher Jongin membuat lelaki tan itu terkejut. Saat merasa Jongin hendak bangkit ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping itu dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin.

"Tertawalah"

Sehun berucap yang membuat Jongin bingung, tertawalah? Tertawa untuk apa, tidak ada yang lucu disini. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan cemas satu sama lain yang tidak mereka sadari.

"Tertawalah karena melihat kelemahanku" Sehun menjelaskan, ia menarik diri dan memegang kedua pundak Jongin serta langsung menatap kedua manik bulat pemuda di depannya.

"Aku, tidak mengerti Sehun" Jongin menjawab, ia balas menatap kedua sorot mata Sehun yang tidak setajam biasanya yang kini menatapnya penuh permohonan seperti saat lelaki itu memintanya untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Anxiety disorder"

"Huh?"

"Aku memiliki kelainan itu"

Jongin menatap tidak percaya, ia hanya tidak mengereti bagaimana bisa Sehun setakut ini saat kehilangannya? Menyadari itu membuat pipi Jongin merona.

"Aku akan merasa sangat ketakutan ketika seseorang yang ku sayang tidak dalam keadaan baik, itu kelemahanku"

Jongin tersentuh, seseorang yang Sehun sayang? Apa ia termasuk kedalamnya? Tapi bagaimana bisa Sehun langsung menyayanginya hanya dalam waktu yang singkat?

"Terapi adalah jalan terakhir, dan aku butuh kau"

Jongin masih tetap mendengarkan, ia tahu bahwa Anxiety disorder atau penyakit panik yang berlebihan itu sulit, saat apa yang kita takutkan terjadi padahal tidak, saat apa yang kita pikirkan terjadi padahal tidak, semuanya begitu mengganggu hingga rasanya dapat membuatmu gila. Jongin rasa, Sehun dalam masa yang amat sulit saat ini.

"Ku harap kau cepat sembuh Sehun" Jongin tersenyum, kali ini tulus dan bukan senyum kecut yang selalu ia tampilkan pada Sehun.

Sehun tertegun, ia mendapatkan senyum indah Jongin untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mengingatkan ia pada- ah tidak, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih"

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin di buat terkejut ketika dengan sekali tarikan pada bahunnya, Sehun menciumya kembali. Ciuman ke, satu, dua, tiga- ah entahlah yang pasti lelaki itu sudah lebih dari dua kali menciumnya yang kadang Jongin sesali karena ia juga menikmatinya.

Saat melihat mata Sehun terpejam, ia juga tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi ketika mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas lumatan lembut Sehun pada bibirnya. Sehun rasa, ia mulai membuat Jongin menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membakar sebuah foto, dimana ada Oh Sehun si manja di dalamnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Ia tidak menyangka jika bajingan kecil itu lebih dulu mengetahui keberadaan Jongin daripada dirinya, Chanyeol tidak bisa terima itu.

Saat melihat seorang lelaki manis berjalan sendirian di trotoar, Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat wajah itu, wajah yang sangat tidak asing baginya, bagaikan sanur di belah dua, bagaikan belahan buah semangka yang sama rata. Wajah itu, mengingatkan Chanyeol pada cinta pertamanya yang sayang sekali tidak bisa ia miliki.

"Kau begitu mendasar Sehun, selalu merebut milikku" Chanyeol menjatuhkan lembar polaroid di tangannya dan tersenyum miris

"Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya"

Chanyeol menerawang, ia memang lebih dulu mengenal lelaki itu namun lelaki cantik itu malah jatuh cinta pada Sehun si CEO manja yang bahkan tidak becus mengurus sebuah perusahaan keluarga.

"Kau lemah"

Chanyeol menggeram, bagaimana mungkin Sehun dapat lebih dekat dengan Jongin di bandingkan ia? Apa Chanyeol kurang baik menutupi sifat kelamnya?

"Aku yakin, kau mendekati Jongin juga pasti karena mengingatkanmu padanya kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum asimetris "Well, bagaimana reaksi Jongin jika tau bahwa ia hanya di jadikan sebagai pengganti seseorang"

+++++HUNKAI+++++

.

.

.

Jongin membiarkan Sehun menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal, sekarang keduanya ada di taman rumah sakit sambil menunggu Jaehyun dan Baekhyun yang pulang dulu untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Semenjak kejadian ciuman tadi, Sehun langsung mengajak Jongin mencari udara segar untuk ketenangan hatinya. Jongin sendiri hanya mengiyakan dengan salah tingkah, tidak sadar jika kelakuan normal nya sebagai lelaki mulai terkikis, ia mulai bisa menerima Sehun dalam hidupnya.

"Taeyong akan datang untuk mengantarkanku pakaian" Sehun berucap sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Hm, baguslah. Siapa tau ia bisa bertemu Jaehyun. Mereka kan teman lama"

"Aku juga masih penasaran pada sikapnya kemarin saat melihatmu" Sehun menyimpan ponselnya, ia menengadah dan menatap Jongin yang menundukan wajah untuk melihatnya

"Mungkin ia malu, kami tidak akrab"

"Yang ku tau Taeyong tidak seperti itu"

Jongin mengendikan bahunya, ia juga penasaran dengan bagaimana bisa Taeyong dan Sehun dekat?

"Aku tidak bilang jika ada kau di rumah sakit ini, aku hanya bilang ada teman" Sehun menjelaskan, ia lalu duduk dan merangkul bahu Jongin

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Lumayan"

Sehun lalu melepaskan coat abu-abunya dan memakaikannya pada Jongin. Lagi-lagi perlakuan lelaki itu membuat dada Jongin berdesir, sesuatu dalam dirinya membuat ia bingung tapi juga begitu mendebarkan.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali kedalam" Sehu berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan di sambut baik oleh Jongin. Jujur saja, perubahan sikap Jongin ini membuatnya senang bukan main. Tapi masa ia harus kumat dulu baru Jongin bersikap manis padanya, mengingat itu Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dan saling bergandengan tangan menuju ruangan Jongin, dan saat beberapa meter lagi sampai, keduanya mendapati Taeyong yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Lelaki itu terlihat lucu dengan scraft tebal melingkupi lehernya.

"Wahhh Taeyong lebih cepat dari perkiraanku" Sehun menggumam, ia mengajak Jongin berjalan lebih cepat untuk mendekati Taeyong.

Di saat yang sama, muncul sosok Jaehyun dari lorong sebelah kiri yang menikung, hingga posisinya sekarang adalah, Sehun dan Jongin di ujung lorong, Jaehyun di tengah koridor menuju pintu ruang rawat Jongin dan Taeyong di belakang Jaehyun.

"Jae!"

Keempatnya berhenti, terutama Taeyong yang masih berjalan kini menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pekikan itu.

Ia mendongak dan melihat siluet tegap seorang lelaki di depannya, Taeyong membelalakan matanya, dan ia dapat melihat Sehun bersama seorang lelaki di ujung sana.

"Taeyong!"

Jaehyun terdiam, ia mendengar Sehun meneriakan sebuah nama. Nalurinya membuat ia bingung, tapi ketika melihat Sehun di depan sana yang melambai kearahnya di mana Jongin juga tersenyum padanya, membuat Jaehyun dengan pelan membalikan badannya.

Dan benar, Taeyong berdiri kaku di sana sambil menatap terkejur padanya.

"Tae-Taeyong"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai hai/tebar bunga/ wahhh kayanya chap depan udah mulai nih jae-tae nya huhu. Karena berdasarkan review kemarin banyak yang suka tae uke jadi aku ngambil vote terbanyak yah, hehe. Dan oh, penasaran gak sama sikap ceye? Hahaha aku gak bisa bikin readers penasaran, hiks maafkan aku. Dan juga, aku gak bikin Kai bertele-tele buat nyadari perasaannya, biar nih ff cepet kelar dan kalo kelamaan ntar NC nya juga lapa,oups hahahaha.**

 **Oke, see u next chap yah. Buat yang nagih mulu NC nya sabar yah hahaha, aku masih belum kepikiran NC begimana yang kira-kira pas dan hot buat pasangan sehun dan kai di ff ini wkwkwk.**

 **p.s : if u want to ask something else, please pm me ^^ or add my id line : alloveji thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

Keadaan canggung melingkupi kamar rawat Jongin, yang menjadi tokoh utama alias Sehun kini hanya memandang ketiga orang disana dengan arti yang berbeda-beda. Hey, pengecualian untuk Jaehyun oke, dia masih cemburu pada sahabat Jongin yang satu itu. Jadi jangan salahkan Sehun jika ia menatapnya tajam.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, ketiga orang lainnya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Jongin dengan pertanyaan 'bagaimana bisa Taeyong mengenal Sehun? Kenapa Jaehyun dan Taeyong terlihat canggung?' sementara Jaehyun hanya memandangi Taeyong yang duduk di ujung sofa bersama Sehun, lelaki berambut silver itu menunduk sambil memainkan sepatunya.

"Ehem"

Semua perhatian jatuh pada Jongin yang duduk di ranjang pasiennya sambil memakan makan malam, dan Jaehyun langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya lembut sambil memberikan Jongin segelas air minum, Jongin langsung meminumnya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan –oke-terimakasih-telah-memanggilku-dengan-benar. Jaehyun kembali menaruh air minum di meja nakas setelah Jongin selesai, ia lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur Jongin setelah lelaki manis itu merengut tanda kenyang.

Sehun yang iritasi mata melihat itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin, ia mengusap kepala Jongin membuat lelaki itu terkejut dan menepis tangannya sambil mendengus kesal, Sehun meringis melihat itu.

"Hey, jangan asal menyentuh orang" Jaehyun memperingatkan, ia masih tidak suka pada Sehun karena please… bagaimanapun juga dia pernah melecehkan Jongin, did u know dude!

"Apa hakmu bocah?" Sehun tidak mau kalah, ia menatap nyalang Jaehyun yang juga menatapnya menantang. Seolah siap memukul Sehun kapan saja jika ia mau, sungguh!

"Dia sahabatku, jangan memaksanya jika dia tidak mau"

"Ck, sahabat saja apa yang spesial"

"Tentu spesial! Aku akan menjaga Jongin dari para 'bajingan' di luar sana"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jaehyun sarkas, apa maksudnya dengan menekankan kata 'bajingan'? Hey bocah itu benar-benar

"Kau-"

"Sudah hentikan, kalian membuatku pusing" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dan berlagak galak pada keduanya

"Kau pusing Miss Gom? Kau ingin ku panggilkan dokter?" Jaehyun segera peka dan memegangi kepala Jongin, lelaki yang lebih tua menatap Jaehyun kesal.

"Tidak usah, aku mau tidur"

Jongin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, ia mengusap wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya lelah. Sehun kemudian duduk di kursi single yang ada di samping tempat tidur Jongin.

"Uhm Sehun, sepertinya aku akan pulang" suara Taeyong mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya, sejak tadi mereka sibuk berdebat sampai tidak sadar akan keberadaan Taeyong.

Sehun lalu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Taeyong "Oke, terimakasih Tae"

Taeyong tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya, ia hendak pergi namun sebuah suara mengaggetkannya.

"Biar ku antar" Jaehyun, ia berjalan kearah pintu dimana Taeyong akan keluar. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum canggung pada Taeyong membuat Taeyong tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ayo"

Lalu setelah keduanya meninggalkan kamar rawat Jongin mereka segera berjalan menuju parkiran, Taeyong kesini menaiki taksi jadi Jaehyun berniat mengantarnya sampai rumah. Walau Taeyong menolak tapi lelaki tampan itu tetap keras kepala, akhirnya Taeyong hanya pasrah dan ia tentu saja tidak akan mengajak Jaehyun ke markas Sehun. Kini keduanya berada di dalam lift membuat suasana semakin canggung.

"Em, Taeyong-ah apa kabar?" Jaehyun mencoba memecah keheningan

"Ah, baik"

Taeyong kembali menunduk, ia malu sekali dan rasanya lantai satu terasa sangat jauh menggunakan lift ini. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Jaehyun, teman karibnya selama masa sekolah dulu, ia rindu tentu saja… tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jaehyun, ia harus menjauhi lelaki itu, karena ia tidak pantas untuk dekat dengannya lagi dan- ia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Jaehyun lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya, tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Taeyong.

"Dia sudah meninggal"

Untuk sesaat keadaan hening, Jaehyun membulatkan matanya dan ia sempat menahan nafas mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Meninggal? Kapan? Apa itu artinya sekarang Taeyong sebatang kara?

"Maaf, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, ia ingin sekali memeluk Taeyong dan menenangkan Taeyong. Seperti dulu ketika Taeyong merasa sedih karena ia di tinggalkan Ayahnya, saat Taeyong tidak bisa mengikuti audisi dance karena ia tidak punya uang untuk daftar, selalu Jaehyun yang menjadi sandarannya.

TING

Lift sampai di lantai dasar, keduanya segera berjalan keluar dan Jaehyun dengan sedikit berani menggenggam tangan Taeyong lalu menuntunnya.

"Kenapa? Ini kebiasaan kita dulu kan?"

Taeyong tidak bisa menjawabnya, ia hanya menunduk dan mengikuti langkah Jaehyun . Seharusnya memang begitu, tidak ada kecanggungan dan tidak ada keasingan di antara keduanya, tapi kenapa Jaehyun harus dekat dengan orang itu? Kenapa Jaehyun harus bersahabat dengannya?

 _Kenapa harus dia, Jae?_

 **7 : Feeling**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Jung Jaehyun, (Lee) Kim Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun, Luna, Mark Lee**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Author : CicimotLee**

 **Rated : M**

 **YAOI, BoyXBoy, mature content**

 **Happy Reading and sorry for typo's love you all**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memperhatikan Ibunya yang sedang memasukan pakaian Jongin kedalam mini koper selama di rawat di rumah sakit. Siang ini setelah tiga hari kini Jongin sudah di perbolehkan pulang, namun ia masih belum bisa bekerja. Jongin sudah mengabari Kyungsoo dan bosnya itu tidak keberatan dengan keabsenannya, malah Kyungsoo mendoakan semoga Jongin cepat sembuh kembali.

"Nah selesai. Ayo sayang kita pulang, nunamu sudah menunggu di depan" Taeyeon membantu Jongin berjalan dan ia membawakan koper kecil milik Jongin, jika begini Jongin merasa kembali jadi anak kecil.

"Yul, ayo berangkat"

Yuri yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya menoleh dan mengangguk, ia menepuk pelan kepala Jongin yang masih ada perban di dahinya.

'"Ya! Kenapa nuna memukulku?"

"Hey itu salam selamat datang kembali menuju rumah"

Jongin mendengus, seharusnya ia tidak lupa jika kaka keduanya ini memang sedikit tidak waras, masa orang baru sembuh sakit di pukul begitu.

"Yul jaga sikapmu, ayo"

Taeyeon menggiring kedua anaknya menuju parkiran dan mereka berencana untuk makan siang dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark? Sedang apa disana?"

Mark menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggilnya, ia yang tadi memandangi halaman belakang rumah ini dari atas balkon jadi mengalihkan atensinya pada Luna, wanita cantik itu berjalan kearahnya dan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Mark tidak kedinginan? Sepertinya akan turun hujan"

"Tidak Ma, disini sejuk"

Luna kembali mengelus rambut Mark, ia selalu tersenyum mendengar Mark memanggilnya Mama. Ia merasa spesial bagi anak itu, ia menyayangi Mark dan akan selalu menyanyanginya apapun Mark menganggapnya, saat dulu ia butuh pekerjaan dan seorang Oh Sehun tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupannya, dulu Sehun tidak sengaja menabraknya dan Luna bilang ia butuh pekerjaan alhasil Sehun menjadikannya pengasuh Mark.

"Mau aku temani?" Luna menawarkan, lalu ia melihat Mark tersenyum lucu dan mengangguk.

Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan dan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan berbeda, Mark terdengar menghela nafas dan itu membuat Luna menoleh kearahnya.

"Mark rindu hyung"

"Hm?"

"Mark ingin bertemu dengan hyung" mata bulat Mark berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan itu, ia mengigit bibirnya dan menoleh pada Luna kini wanita itu menghela nafasnya.

"Mark-"

"Hyung bilang dia suka hujan, Mark ingin menunggu hujan datang" Mark memotong ucapan Luna, ia menengadahkan kepalanya pada langit dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Walaupun ia autis dan idiot, tapi ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok penting dalam hidupnya. Sosok penting yang menjadi motivasinya, yang selalu mengajarinya segala hal, seorang kaka lelaki yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Mark, yang menjaga Mark dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghidupi keduanya yang yatim piatu.

"Sttt, Mark jangan menangis yah. Mark akan membuat hyungmu sedih jika menangis"

"Hiks, tapi Mark merindukan hyung Mama"

Luna menarik Mark kedalam pelukannya, ia mengelus kepala anak itu sayang. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Mark, bagaimana rasanya di tinggal oleh orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup, bagaimana rasanya menjadi sebatang kara dan hanya bergantung pada orang lain. Itu sebabnya Luna sangat menyayangi Mark lebih dari apapun, ia juga yatim dan Ibunya menikah lagi dengan lelaki lain tanpa mempedulikannya, ia tau bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan.

"Mark jangan menangis, aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat caramel hangat" Luna menatap wajah Mark dan menghapus air mata anak itu, Mark mengangguk dan menurut saat luna mengajaknya masuk.

"Ma, apa Sehun masih bekerja?"

"Iya. Sepertinya dia akan pulang malam"

Keduanya berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menyadari sedari tadi Lay bersembunyi di baik pintu kamar, lelaki pemilik dimple itu lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, mengirim pesan pada Sehun ia tau jika Sehun sedang dalam pekerjaan mendagangkan barang mereka, jadi ia tidak menelponnya.

 _'Bisakah kau mengajak Jongin kesini, Sehun?'_

 **HUNKAI**

.

Jongin memandangi jendela kamarnya yang berembun akibat cuaca dingin, ternyata ramalan cuaca hari ini benar jika menyatakan akan terjadi hujan. Huft, tau begini ia membeli cokelat batang tadi untuk di lumerkan dan di jadikan cokelat hangat… hahhh salahkan Yuri yang terlalu buru-buru.

LINE

Jongin tersentak saat notifikasi Line yang nyaring itu mengusik lamunannya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari- Sehun?

 _'Kau ada di rumah, Babby Gom?'_

Jongin mendengus kesal membaca pesan Sehun dengan panggilan laknat untuknya itu, ya Tuhan memangnya semirip apa ia dengan beruang hingga hampir semua orang terdekatnya memanggil ia 'GOM' dan itu what the fuck sekali. Jongin membalas 'ya' dengan singkat.

 _'Oke, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Berbenahlah Babby'_

Jongin mengerutkan kening, mau apa lelaki pucat itu ke rumahnya? Rasanya kini hidupnya berjudul 'tiada hari tanpa Sehun' dan great, Jongin bosan sekali setiap hari bertemu lelaki itu. Bahkan saat ia di rawat, Sehun selalu menjaganya siang dan malam seperti security dadakan, dan lelaki itu tampak sangat bahagia bila bersama Jongin, membuat Jongin jadi terbawa perasaan. Hey hey! Dia masih meyakinkan dirinya yang straight oke, but yeah sepertinya Sehun menjadi pengecualian, Yak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin?

"Bodoh!" Jongin memukul kepalanya sendiri

"Belum tentu juga kan dia menyukaiku? Bisa saja dia hanya memanfaatkan ku untuk kesembuhannya, bodoh kau Jongin"

Jongin menghela nafas, tapi jika memang benar Sehun begitu rasanya sakit hati juga. Hanya di manfaatkan untuk hasil baik lelaki itu, lalu setelahnya ia di tinggalkan? Ah, tolong jangan jadikan ini drama picisan, Jongin tidak mau di tangisi oleh Yuri.

"Jongin! Ada Sehun di bawah"

Jongin terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan Ibunya, ia langsung linglung dan menepuk dahinya. Dengan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih casual, hanya mengganti dengan sweater soft pink dan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam, rambut brunette nya di sisir hingga poninya rapi dan mulai keluar kamar.

"Jongin ad-"

"Iya bu kedengeran kok" Jongin menjawab malas saat Ibunya hendak akan memanggilnya lagi, ia lalu menuruni tangga dan langsung menemukan Sehun duduk di ruang tamu.

"Hay, aku senang kau sudah sembuh"

Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar basa basi Sehun, ia bersedekap dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sehun, sebelum mereka mengeluarkan suara, Taeyeon datang untuk memberikan segelas cappucino hangat untuk Sehun.

"Ah, terimakasih bi"

"Sama-sama, minumlah dulu selagi hangat. Ibu tinggal ya" dan setelah itu Taeyeon pergi ke belakang, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jadi, ada maksud apa kau kemari Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum di balik cangkir berisi cappucino yang sedang ia minum, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Jongin dengan senyum mematikan andalannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku"

Jongin memelototkan matanya, apa apaan itu? Memangnya dia apa di ajak ke rumah seorang lelaki seperti Sehun?

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah Babby Gom, kau kan juga tidak bekerja. Disana kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka, aku tidak akan melarang" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya, ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memohon yang bahkan tidak lucu, semua yang Sehun lakukan tidak pernah lucu di mata Jongin asal kalian tau, apapun yang Sehun lakukan terlihat kriminal bagi Jongin. Oh ayolah, siapa yang gugup saat di perlakukan spesial oleh lelaki pucat itu, jangan angkat tanganmu Kim Jongin!

"Baiklah, tapi nanti malam kau sudah harus mengembalikanku lagi"

"Benarkah? Oke, kau aman bersamaku" lalu Sehun mengedipkan matanya pada Jongin, lelaki tan itu mendengus kesal. Aman apanya? Sehun selalu berbahaya bagi Jongin jika ia di tinggal berdua dengan lelaki itu di tempat-tempat tertentu, apalagi kerja tubuh Jongin selalu bertentangan dengan pikirannya jika sedang bersama Sehun.

"Kau bawa motor?"

"Tidak ko, aku bersama paman Kang. Ayo"

Jongin mengangguk, ia lalu berdiri dan keduanya pamit terlebih dahulu pada Taeyeon.

"Hati-hati yah" Taeyeon melambaikan tangannya dan di balas lambaian juga oleh keduanya, kemudian Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin untuk keluar rumah dan mengajaknya ke markas.

Ia sudah membaca pesan dari Lay tadi dan sepertinya ia memang harus mengajak Jongin ke markas hari ini, dia rasa Lay mempunyai satu maksud yang bahkan ia juga tidak mengerti, tapi apapun itu ia percaya bahwa Lay tidak pernah memiliki niat buruk pada Jongin.

.

 **HUNKAI**

Jongin turun dari mobil Sehun dan langsung di sambut oleh seorang gadis muda dengan membawa payung merah di tangannya, Jongin menengadah dan melihat senyuman manis gadis itu.

"Ayo masuk" gadis itu Jennie, mengajak Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan memayunginya. Di teras rumah sudah terlihat Sehun yang berdiri menunggu keduanya.

"Wahhh Jennie cocok yah jadi ojek payung"

"What the fuck did you say dude!" Jennie menyenggol bahu Jongdae keras, yang di senggol hanya meringis.

"Ayo masuk"

Sehun kemudian menggiring Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, ah menurut Jongin rumah ini lebih pantas di sebut seperti Mansion. Karena arsitekturnya yang terlihat kuno namun elegant di padu warna hitam dan merah sebagai tema rumah ini, benar-benar seperti berada di masa Yunani kuno.

"Kemana Taeyong?" Sehun bertanya sambil terus berjalan diikuti Jongin, Jennie dan Jongdae.

"Entahlah, dia semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tadi pagi dia pamit untuk jalan-jalan" jawab Jongdae cuek. Jongin yang mendengar itu merasa heran, dia memang tiak dekat dengan Taeyong bahkan tau saja dari Jaehyun, dan well… Jaehyun juga aneh akhir-akhir ini, ia jarang mengkontek Jongin atau menjenguknya, sepertinya ada masalah antara dua orang itu.

"Sehun!"

Keempatnya menoleh saat mendengar suara Lay memanggil mereka, Jongin yang melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak asing baginya itu segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Sehun. Walau bagaimanapun juga Lay pernah mengejar-ngejarnya dulu dan itu membuatnya takut, apalagi lelaki yang berwajah ramah itu ternyata orang suruhan Sehun, pasti ia pandai berkelahi.

"Lay ge, kau membuatnya takut" Sehun merangkul pundak Jongin dan menggiringnya menghampiri Lay yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mark

"Oit? Itu bukan salahku, tapi salahmu yang menyuruhku untuk memata-matai nya" Lay tidak mau kalah, ia kemudian menghampiri Jongin membuat lelaki tan itu semakin menciut.

"Tenang saja Jongin, aku tidak jahat kok"

Jongin merasakan sentuhan Lay di pundaknya, ia lalu mendongak dan menemukan lelaki China itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Melihat wajah polos Jongin membuat Lay mengusak rambutnya gemas, dan setelah itu aura berbahaya menguar di antara mereka-

"Ups, maaf Hun" –Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat Lay meringis dan segera menjauhi Jongin.

"Well, sepertinya aku akan masak ramyeon. Saat hujan seperti ini akan sangat menyenangkan memakan semangkuk ramyeon hangat dan segelas lemon tea"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti makan ramyeon" Jongdae mencibir pada Jennie, namun gadis itu menghiraukannya dan berjalan santai menuju dapur.

"Aku juga harus tidur siang, bye"

Setelah Jennie dan Jongdae pergi, kini ketiga orang itu berjalan menuju kamar Mark dan Lay membuka pintu kamar anak itu. Di sana terlihat Mark yang sedang bermain lego di temani Luna dan sepiring cookies.

"Hay Mark" Lay menyapa

Mark yang sedang membangun rumah-rumahan jadi menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan ketiga orang dewasa di ambang pintu. Luna yang melihat mereka terkejut, namun kemudian senyum cantik terukir di wajahnya.

"Lay ge, Sehun, oh…kau-"

"Dia Jongin" Sehun memotong, ia menghampiri Mark dan duduk bersila di samping anak itu, Luna yang melihat nya segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar, ia akan membuat jamuan untuk Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu Hun" Lay pamit untuk entah kemana, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali pada Mark.

"Mark sedang membuat rumah?"

Sehun bertanya lembut, namun ia tidak mendapat respon dari Mark. Anak itu melihat ke depan, tepatnya pada Jongin yang masih berdiri canggung di depan pintu kamar. Sehun menelan ludahnya, ia harus mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran Mark mengenai Jongin sebelum anak lelaki itu mengeluarkannya.

"Mar-"

"Hyung, ayo bermain" Mark memotong ucapan yang akan Sehun lontarkan, ia berdiri dan berlari semangat pada Jongin. Tangan mungilnya menuntun tangan halus Jongin dan mengajaknya duduk di karpet, ia memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya dan terus tersenyum sambil mengajak Jongin bermain lego.

Jongin awalnya bingung, namun melihat kegembiraan Mark yang apa adanya dan menggemaskan, ia jadi terbawa suasana dan ikut bermain lego bersama Mark. Tidak mengetahui perasaan Sehun yang ada di antara mereka, lelaki pucat itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan, ia tidak mau semuanya berjalan secepat ini, namun melihat Mark yang baik-baik saja membuat Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ayo kita membuat rumah" Sehun berseru

"Tidak mau, Mark mau membuat kereta api, iya kan hyung?"

"Hahaha iya, ayo kita buat kereta api yang sangat panjang" Jongin menambahkan dengan bergaya seolah memperlihatkan kepanjangan gerbong kereta api, Sehun mendengus melihat itu. Namun ia bahagia melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Mark yang alami dan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengalah"

 **HUNKAI**

.

Hari sudah sore, Jongin menikmati udara dingin di balkon kamar Sehun dengan secangkir cokelat hangat yang ia idamkan yang sudah di buatkan oleh Luna. Jongin rasa teman-teman Sehun tidak begitu buruk, hari ini ia bermain banyak dengan Mark. Ia juga mengobrol dan bersenda gurau dengan Lay, Jennie dan Jongdae dan ia juga di buatkan jamuan yang enak oleh Luna. Jongin tersenyum mengingat itu, hatinya di selimuti perasaan hangat. Ia merasa Sehun mengenalkan dirinya pada kehidupan lelaki itu, pelan tapi pasti membuatnya merasa tertarik.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sebuah suara dan pelukan kedua lengan kokoh di perutnya membuat Jongin terlonjak, ia bergerak risih untuk melepaskan pelukan Sehun namun bukan Sehun namanya jika melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja, Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan diam.

"Mark sudah tidur?" Jongin bertanya, ia tidak mendengar Sehun menjawab namun ia merasakan dagu Sehun mengangguk di atas bahu kanannya, nafas Sehun yang menerpa kulit lehernya membuat Jongin kegelian.

"Sehun, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Diamlah, lagipula udara di sini dingin"

Jongin menghela nafas dan membiarkan Sehun semakin mengeratkn pelukannya, ia menyeruput minumannya dan kembali menikmati suasana hujan yang mengguyur kota hingga sore ini.

"Mark sepertinya menyukaimu, dia sangat bahagia bermain denganmu. Kau menggunakan pelet yah?"

Jongin mencubit kulit lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "Enak saja"

Sehun meringis kecil dan membalasnya dengan menggigit cuping telinga Jongin membuat lelaki manis itu menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar membalas bentakan Jongin, ia kembali menumpukan dagunya di atas pundak kanan lelaki itu dan menghirup wangi tubuh Jongin yang seperti kayu manis, membuatnya tenang.

"Sebenarnya, Mark itu siapamu?"

Sehun segera membuka matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, ia menelan ludahnya dan menegakan badannya, berjalan kedalam kamar. Jongin yang melihat tingkah aneh dari Sehun membuatnya penasaran, ia lalu ikut berjalan masuk dan menemukan Sehun duduk di sofa single dengan segelas wine yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Sehun, kau tidak-"

"Dia adikku, adik angkat" Sehun menjawab kilat, namun kernyitan di kening Jongin membuatnya berdecak malas

"Sudahlan babby gom, yang pasti dia adalah adikku"

Jongin hanya mengendikan bahunya malas dan berjalan kearah meja nakas, ia manaruh cangkirnya dan duduk di samping ranjang Sehun, tepat di sebelah Sehun yang duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau masih memiliki penyakit itu? eum, anxiety disorder?" Jongin bertanya pelan, lelaki di depannya segera berhenti meminum wine dan menatap kearahnya.

"Aku masih menjalani terapi, dokter Do adalah dokter pribadi ku dan Mark"

"Mark?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Yah, Mark itu autis"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, ia langsung teringat wajah tampan Mark. Anak lelaki itu tidak terlihat autis dan bahkan sangat tampan serta normal, namun saat mengingat semua kelakuannya membuat Jongin mengerti bahwa Mark memang sedikit istimewa.

"Aku mengerti" Jongin menjawab seadanya, lalu keadaan berubah menjadi hening. Menyisakan kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin sekali menanyakan apa alasan Sehun memilihnya? Apa alasan Sehun mendekatinya? Apa alasan Sehun tetap ingin bersamanya, namun ia takut jawaban lelaki itu akan membuatnya kecewa.

"Jongin, kemarilah!"

Jongin mendongak, ia melihat Sehun tersenyum sembari menepuk kedua pahanya. Jongin membulatkan matanya horor,

"Apa-apaan kau? Tidak mau" wajah Jongin memerah dengan sempurna saat tau maksud isyarat Sehun yang menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuan lelaki pucat itu, Jongin tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol kali ini.

"Ck, banyak omong"

SRET

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Jongin kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun menarik lengannya dan dengan itu ia terduduk di atas paha Sehun, diatas pangkuan lelaki tampan itu, wajahnya berhadapan dengan Sehun dan ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Turunkan aku Hun!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar rajukan Jongin, ia malah menggeser pantat Jongin agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, Jongin tersentak dan ia dengan refleks menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu kekar Sehun yang terbalut kemeja biru tua, sangat tampan.

"Dari pertama aku melihatmu, kau benar-benar memikat Babby gom" Sehun mengelus kedua pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, hal itu membuat debaran jantung Jongin kembali berdetak di atas batas normal, ia selalu gugup di depan Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Jongin goyah, ia mulai bingung dengan pendiriannya yang menjadi straight. Ia juga mulai bingung, apakah benar Sehun hanya memanfaatkannya atau memang lelaki itu tertarik padanya.

"Kau-"

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan hal itu membuat Jongin tertegun, ia memundurkan kepalanya namun tengkuknya di tahan oleh Sehun. Tunggu! Apa Sehun akan menciumnya lagi? Astaga orang ini, tapi Jongin tidak bisa mengelak jika ciumannya memang memabukan.

"-menganggumkan"

"Mphh"

Jongin kaget saat Sehun dengan kasar menubrukan bibir keduanya, ia meremas kemeja bagian depan Sehun dan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun memperdalam ciuamannya. Jongin sedikit tersentak saat merasakan lidah basah Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya dan langsung menyapa lidahnya yang pendek, Jongin tidak lihai dalam hal seperti ini jadi ia hanya diam, tidak menolak dan tidak membalas. Merasakan itu, tangan Sehun bergerak ke bawah dan meremas bongkahan pantat Jongin.

"Eumhh Hun, enghh" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya saat Sehun memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Tangan besar lelaki itu tidak berhenti meremas pipi pantat Jongin membuat Jongin kualahan.

Plop

Ciuman hebat penuh saliva tadi terputus, Jongin menatap mata Sehun dengan nafas memburu, Sehun yang tidak tahan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin dan menciuminya. Jongin refleks menjambak rambut Sehun dan mendongak, bibir tebalnya terbuka dan terus mengeluarkan suara desahan pelan, membuat libido keduanya meningkat.

"Anghh akh!" Jongin memekik saat Sehun menggigit kulit lehernya namun ia tersenyum saat lelaki itu menyesapnya dan menggelitiknya dengan lidah.

"Jongin" Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia merangkum wajah Jongin dan menyatukan dahi mereka, Jongin menggigit bibirnya dan menatap wajah Sehun.

Cup

Jongin merasa badannya akan lumer mendapat ciuman lembut Sehun di dahinya, ia masih tetap bertahan untuk menatap wajah Sehun, lelaki tampan itu juga menatap wajahnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sekarang!"

TBC

 ** _Yuhuuuu chap 7 update... ada yang udah bisa nebak siapa Mark sebenarnya? Ada yang udah bisa nebak hubungan JaexTae? well, di chap ini ceye gak muncul karena di lagi ngelonin cimot/pltakkkk/_** ** _oke udah deh cuap cuapnya wkwkwk. Abis ini mungkin aku update OOTN atau PR, mau yang mana? wkwkwk, see ya don't forget to review loh_**

p.s : if u want to ask something else please pm me, or add my id line 'alloveji' thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Oh-Ah!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Jung Jaehyun, Kim (Lee) Taeyong, Luna,etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship**

 **Author : CicimotLee or youngimongi**

 **Sorry for typo and happy time**

 **8 : Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun eunghh kumo-ah hon janganh gila shh"

Jongin berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya dan mendorong tubuh tinggi itu agar memberikan jarak. Dia tidak mau lagi berakhir konyol di bawah kuasa Sehun yang sempat menikmati sebagian tubuhnya saat pertama bertemu, dengan nama palsu alias Shixun pula.. heol, he is not an easy.

Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan melepaskan Jongin begitu saja. Ia sudah kepalang nafsu dan menginginkan Jongin, di barengi dengan reaksi tubuh Jongin yang diam hal itu membuat Sehun semakin berani.

SRAK

Pakaian Jongin di belah menjadi dua bagian dan Sehun menaruhnya ke lantai, Jongin kaget tentu saja, ia mendorong Sehun dengan keras sehingga sesapan lelaki pucat itu pada lehernya terlepas.

"Sadarlah Oh Sehun!"

Sehun memandangi wajah memerah Jongin di hadapannya, nafas Jongin memburu dengan bekas gigitan kontras di seluruh sisi lehernya.

"Aku sadar Jongin"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, ia melihat kesungguhan dalam balik nafsu yang berkobar pada bola mata Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu... sebenarnya apa yang di rasakan Sehun padanya? Sungguh tak terbaca.

"Kumohon Jongin"

Tangan Sehun meraih telapak tangan kanan Jongin dan menciumnya hangat, penuh kelembutan, matanya tertutup menikmati permukaan kulit punggung tangan Jongin di bibirnya dan wangi lotion lelaki itu yang tercium seperti wangi bunga cherybloosom.

Jongin di sisi lain masih bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Dia straight dan itu benar, tetapi bagaimana bisa reaksi tubuhnya sangat bertolak belakang saat Sehun menyentuhnya di bagian manapun, hell yeah di bagian manapun.

"Aku, aku hanya bingung" Jongin menundukan kepalanya dan rasa malu mendera saat sadar ia toples di hadapan ups, di pangkuan Sehun.

"Hm?" Sehun menggumam, ia masih tetap menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Jongin yang masih menggantung.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku Sehun? Kita belum kenal terlalu dekat"

DEG

Sehun sejenak merasa nafasnya berhenti. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena, well Jongin dan segala pesonanya mampu membuat Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama walaupun tidak Sehun pungkiri-

-jika ia menyukai Jongin karena hal lain.

"Karena kau memikat Jongin" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun katakan untuk mewakili perasaannya. Jongin memang memikat dan semua orang mampu merasakan hal itu, entah mereka jatuh atau tidak padanya, tapi minimal mereka menyukainya.

Jongin masih ragu dengan jawaban Sehun, ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Ingin bertanya apa Sehun menyukainya dalam arti yang sesungguhnya atau hanya main-main saja? Tapi Jongin terlalu takut untuk kecewa.

"Kau, me-menyukaiku?" akhirnya hanya itu yang Jongin tanyakan pada Sehun.

Mereka berpandangan, Sehun mencium kembali tangan Jongin tanpa melepas kontak mata keduanya. Jongin hanya diam, karena Sehun bukanlah orang yang gampang di bantah.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Untuk kali ini, Sehun merasa dirinya benar-benar menjadi seorang pengecut.

Jongin sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya, ia hanya mampu menikmati dan mendesah setiap kali Sehun mempermainkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Tak terpikirkan jika nanti Jaehyun bisa saja membunuh Sehun atau memutilasi lelaki itu, yang Jongin kejar saat ini hanyalah kenikmatan saat Sehun mengeluar masukan penis besar lelaki itu di lubang analnya yang tidak pernah terjamah, tidak sekalipun oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Euh ah ah Sehun shhh ah"

Sehun masih menyodokan kesejatiannya tanpa mengurangi tempo, ia bisa gila jika terus seperti ini bersama Jongin. Tapi ia juga tak ingin semua ini berakhir dengan cepat, setelah Jongin menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai sentuhan Sehun, katakan dirinya juga bisex sekarang.

Cpk

Sehun merunduk dan meraup puting kiri Jongin yang berwarma peach, lelaki di bawahnya langsung menjambak rambutnya saat merasakan Sehun menggigiti putingnya yang gatal itu.

Tangan kiri Sehun bekerja meng handjob milik Jongin yang lembab di bawah sana. Panas, lembab, dan bergairah, begitulah permainan mereka saat ini. Jongin yang tiga titik nikmatnya di manjakan hanya mampu mendesah dan mengeluh, tak pernah di sangka jika ia akan merasakan bagaimana jadi seorang bottom dan bahkan di rudal seperti sekarang membuatnya mendesah tak karuan bagaikan melodi yang mengiringi pergumulan mereka, di saksikan kamar megah Sehun dan lelaki pucat itu sendiri untuk mendapatkan cintanya, Jongin.

 _CROT_

"Aghh"

Keduanya melenguh lega saat mereka keluar bersamaan, Sehun menusukan kesejatiannya lebih dalam agar seluruh spermanya masuk ke dalam lubang Jongin yang kini mengkerut dan terasa memijat miliknya. Sehun menaruh wajahnya di perpotongan leher kanan Jongin dan mengecupinya lembut, Jongin mendesah kecil.

"Terimakasih Jongin" Sehun berucap dengan sorot mata lembut dan senyuman manis -paling manis- bagi Jongin yang hanya mengangguk.

 _Suck_

"Ashhh Hun- eungh"

Jongin tidak bisa tidak mendesah saat Sehun tiba-tiba menyedot nipple kanannya yang merah jambu, menjilatnya, mengulumnya dan menggigitinya. Sehun sangat menyukai nipple Jongin, ingat?

"Jadilah kekasihku"

Jongin seketika blank dan fokusnya menjadi terbagi, antara Sehun yang memakan dadanya dan milik Sehun yang tegang masih bersarang di lubangnya.

Jadilah kekasihku?

Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak Jongin akan ucapan itu, ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk berharap pada Sehun. Tapi untuk sex? Dia juga sepertinya membutuhkan itu, tidak hanya Sehun. Jadi situasinya bisa di katakan simbiosis mutualisme.

Sehun berhenti dengan kegiatan -mari menyusu pada Jongin- nya dan juga mengeluarkan miliknya dengan erangan kecil. Ia melihat kedua nipple Jongin yang sudah membengkak dan sedikit lebih besar, ia bersumpah nipple itu akan semakin besar seiring hari berjalan jika Jongin mengizinkannya untuk me-rape nipple abuse itu.

"Aku..." sepertinya Jongin kembali mendapatkan suaranya dan saat itu juga Sehun kembali ke kesadaran.

"Ya?" Sehun menunggu dengan perasaan was-was, ia takut Jongin menolaknya dan menyumpah serapahi dirinya dengan kata paling kotor dari lelaki tan itu.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, ia menatap tepat pada mata Sehun yang masih setia berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia nyaman dengan Sehun, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?

Biarlah waktu yang menjawab...

"Ajari aku mencintaimu Sehuna"

FML!

Sehun ingin menjerit saking senangnya, ia mengatupkan mulutnya dan langsung memeluk erat Jongin, seolah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dan sepertinya ia memang akan melakukan itu.

"Terimakasih baby Gom, terimakasih"

Sehun mengecupi seluruh sisi wajah Jongin yang memerah. Jongin hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis, semoga keputusannya benar. Ia pernah gagal dalam hal cinta, jadi apa salahnya mencoba kembali?

Di dalam hati Sehun berjanji, lambat laun ia akan memperkenalkan Jongin lebih jelas pada kehidupannya.

Kenapa ia menggunakan nama Shixun, kenapa ia tidak mau mengelola Hotel, mengapa ia juga tidak akrab dengan Chanyeol? Sehun akan menunggu waktu yang tepat itu tiba dan Jongin akan tau semuanya, dari mulut Sehun sendiri, itu yang Sehun harapkan kali ini.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ssshhh Sehun, tidakah ini eurmm sudah cukup?"

Jongin bertanya dengan tubuh yang masih berlonjak lemah di bawah kuasa Sehun, setelah menerima pernyataan Sehun kini si pucat -dan mesum- itu malah menggagahinya lagi hingga petang begini dan rasanya lubang Jongin perih bukan main, janji Sehun yang akan mengantarnya pulang harus batal karena hormon sialan Sehun itu.

"Ohh Hunhh" Jongin menggelinjang saat sweet spotnya kembali di tumbuk Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baby Gom, errhh" Sehun mempercepat sodokannya.

"Ah ah ah Sehunhh"

Jongin kualahan saat Sehun bergerak semakin cepat dan liar, tangannya di tahan Sehun di kedua sisi kepala dan di genggam erat oleh lelaki itu, membuat Jongin hanya bisa mendesah. Bokongnya sudah tidak menyentuh kasur karena Sehun menusuknya terlalu cepat.

"Anghhh Sehun"

"Jongin euhhh saranghae"

 _Crot_

DEG DEG DEG

Dengan berakhirnya percintaan itu, Sehun mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang Jongin tanyakan sejak tadi. Sehun mencintainya, benarkah?

Sehun melepaskan kesejatiannya dan berbaring di samping Jongin, ia menarik tubuh lemas baby-gom nya dan mendekapnya hangat, ia akan membersihkan tubuh Jongin saat lelaki tan itu terlelap nanti.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya "Eum apa, aku berperan penting bagimu?"

Sehun menahan nafas, ia menatap wajah Jongin yang mendongak untuk melihatnya. Jongin menanyakan itu bukan tanpa alasan disini, ia heran karena saat pertama kali bertemu Sehun langsung menyerangnya, lalu saat itu Sehun nekat ke rumahnya dan memohon padanya untuk menyembuhkannya, setelahnya lelaki itu bertindak aneh dan mengaku ia memiliki Anxiety disorder, dan sekarang Sehun menyatakan perasaannya. Jadi wajar saja jika Jongin penasaran dan ingin tahu, hey dia kekasihnya sekarang.

"Ya, sangat penting"

Jongin menelan salivanya saat mendengar nada tegas dan dalam Sehun.

"Tapi ap-"

Chu

Sehun mengecup bibir bengkak Jongin yang memerah dan membuat ucapan kekasih manisnya itu terhenti, Jongin merasa pipinya memerah.

"Sudahlah, sekarang istirahat!"

Jongin hanya diam saat Sehun memeluknya, menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Jongin dan mengusap punggung telanjang Jongin dengan sayang. Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia tidak membalas pelukan Sehun namun menerima semua perlakuan lembut kekasihnya.

Well, terasa aneh dan asing memang... tapi Jongin akan mencoba mencintai Sehun. Walau tanpa ia sadari, kini dirinya sudah jatuh pada pesona lelaki bernama lain Shixun itu.

Di sisi lamunan Jongin, Sehun juga melamun. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan perasaan bersalah muncul menghimpit dadanya, sesak dan menyakitkan.

 _Maafkan aku, Baby Gom... maaf._

Chanyeol menatap mansion di depannya dengan pandangan misterius, jadi disini Sehun tinggal selama ini? Selama ia menjalankan bisnis gelapnya sebagai gembong narkoba? Ck, pantas saja kedua orang tua lelaki pucat itu langsung kembali ke Newzealand setelah tau Sehun bekerja sebagai gembong narkoba, menjadi buronan Internasional dan lambat laun akan terungkap.

Walau Chanyeol tau Sehun tidak pernah memakainya sedikitpun, tidak pernah membauinya sedikitpun, Chanyeol tau Sehun adalah anak manja yang sebenarnya penakut.

"Cih, mau sok apa anak itu? Kita lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan Jongin lakukan jika tau bisnis gelapmu Oh Sehun"

Chanyeol tersenyum asimetris, ia menggelengkan kepalanya meremehkan. Tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel di dashboard dan mendial nomor seseorang yang minggu lalu ia temui dan bisa sedikit di andalkan.

"Hallo" Seseorang di sebrang sana menjawab tak lama kemudian, dan Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyuman liciknya.

"Hallo, Taeyong"

Matahari menyingsing di ufuk timur dan menampilkan eksistensinya agar para manusia di bumi segera memulai aktivitasnya.

Sehun menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan dan mulai menguceknya, ia menoleh kecil dan mendapati Jongin masih tidur dengan nyaman dalam dekapannya.

Wajah itu...

Wajah Jongin, benar-benar seperti malaikat surga, mendebarkan setiap kali Sehun melihatnya. Dan mendapati fakta bahwa kini Jongin adalah kekasihnya membuat hati Sehun membumbung tinggi.

 _Tring...Tring..._

Suara nyaring telpon dari atas nakas membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, lelaki pucat itu meraih ponselnya dan mengernyit saat mendapati nama Chanyeol tertera di layar.

"Hallo?" Sehun menyapa dengan suara serak

 _"Bisakah kau ke Hotel pagi ini?"_

"Untuk?" Sehun mulai memakai baju dan celananya dengan asal lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 _"Ada hal penting yang harus kau setujui, banyak tender dari beberapa Travel Agent dan Hotel di luar negri. Dan kami butuh stempelmu"_

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, ia menjawab 'oke' dan sambungan terputus sebelum akhirnya Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Jongin yang merasa tidurnya terusik mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, seketika rasa ngilu dan nyeri pada pinggang serta lubangnya membuat Jongin mengingat kejadian semalam.

Duh, bagaimana bisa ia ahhhh sudahlah mau bagaimanapun Sehun kekasihnya sekarang, lagipula dia bukan gadis virgin yang akan hamil jika melakukan sex.

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya dan terheran mendapati tubuhnya lengkap memakai piyama tidur, Sehun pasti membersihkan tubuhnya juga, how sweet?

Jongin menghela nafas dan tersenyum, mungkin ia akan menyembunyikan dulu hubungannya dengan Sehun sampai ia rasa saatnya tiba dan tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada keluarganya dan Jaehyun.

Jongin harap hubungannya kali ini akan berjalan lancar, ini adalah hal baru dimana ia berkecimpung dalam dunia percintaan lagi dan hell, homosexual. Tapi jika Sehun dan dirinya bisa membawa semua kekurangan ini, apa boleh buat? Jongin harap hubungannya tidak di dasari alasan apapun, ia ingin Sehun mencintainya dengan tulus dan penuh loyalitas, Jongin tidak berharap banyak ia akan berakhir di altar dengan Sehun, ia hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa bloom-nya dengan lelaki pucat itu.

"Aw, berapa kali semalam dia melakukannya? Astaga sakit sekali" Jongin mencoba berdiri dari ranjangnya dan bingung mendapati di kamar besar ini hanya ada dirinya. Kemana Sehun?

Dan seketika pertanyaan Jongin terjawab saat suara percikan air dari kamar mandi terdengar, Jongin mendengus kecil dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju balkon.

Suasana halaman belakang mansion Sehun langsung menyambutnya, sejuk dan menenangkan dengan wangi embun pagi di tubuh para rumput dan wangi bungan mawar begitu perpaduan yang alami bagi Jongin, ini masih pukul 7 dan Jongin rasa masih sejuk untuk mengawali hari.

"Baby Gom"

Jongin menoleh kearah belakang dan menemukan Sehun dengan tubuh toplesnya dan handuk melingkar di pinggang, berjalan menghampirinya.

Jongin jadi gugup sendiri di beri senyuman tampan Sehun dan geez, Oh Sehun yang toples itu sangatttt HOT hingga rasanya Jongin akan meleleh sekarang juga, this is a new thing right?

"Sedang apa?" Sehun memeluk pinggangnya saat sudah berada didepannya, Jongin dengan sedikit malu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan balas tersenyum.

Sehun yang menerima balasan dari Jongin merasa berdebar dan rasanya ia akan menghajar dirinya sendiri jika lelaki dalam pelukannya itu suatu hari nanti terluka olehnya.

"Menunggumu" Jongin menjawab pelan dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Haha, kau belajar menggodaku ya?"

Jongin memukul dada telanjang Sehun saat melihat tawa jenaka dari si pucat itu.

"Dasar bodoh"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, ia mencuri kesempatan mencium kening Jongin saat lelaki itu tertawa, dan Jongin seketika diam.

"Hari ini aku akan ke Hotel, mau ikut?"

Jongin menautkan alisnya "Huh? Ahhh, Xo'Me Resort and Conference?"

"Iya baby, mau ikut?"

"Tidak, kau membuatku kesulitan berjalan dasar bodoh" Jongn kali ini mencubit pinggang Sehun dan membuahkan pekikan lelaki tampan itu

"Ayolah sayang, tubuhmu begitu menggoda untuk di lewatkan"

Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya, hal itu membuat Jongin memelototkan mata bulatnya dan menampar kepala Sehun.

"Ya! Jadi kau hanya melihat tubuhku hah?! Awas kau Oh sialan Sehun, aku akan membunuhmu"

Bugh

Jongin meninju bahu Sehun dan mencubiti perut six pack kekasihnya itu brutal, Sehun menutupi tubuhnya yang di serang tangan galak Jongin. Astaga, pantas saja Jaehyun merana saat di jambak Jongin, ternyata Baby Gom kita ini galak sekali.

"Ampun Jong aw"

"Rasakan!"

Baiklah, mungkin ini awal yang bagus bagi hubungan baru mereka, khususnya bagi Jongin.

 **TBC**

 **Jangannnn timpuk aku karena ini pendek :( yaampun maafkan... sejujurnya ini ngetik dadakan di hape huks huks... Cieee hunkai nya jadian tuh wkwkwk. Dan aku ngasih NC bkn krna nafsu readers yah, tapi ini udah aku rancang dari sebelum ngetik chapter ini...**

 **Yang nunggu Passionate Revenge sama Catch maaf ya msh ada di laptop dan males mindahin trs musti di edit ulang wkwkwk...**

 **Oke see you next chap**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hayyy guys i'm cimot from the lost planet *heol what the***

 **Okay, sad to tell this to you all, but in verry verry regretful i feel sorry for you to say this :(**

 **Aku minta maaf mungkin ff ini akan DISCONTINUED dulu karena well aku udah mulai sibuk ujian, akhir bulan mau UJIKOM dan bulan depan aku UTS, UASBN, dan UAS. April aku udah UN tanggal 3-6 so, so sorry and also forgive me all... kalo aku udaj gak sesibuk ini aku akan lanjutkan, aku baru sadar aku terlalu sibuk dan aku sampe gk suka sama diri aku sendiri yg merasa PHP-in kalian :')**

 **I promise of all my might, kalo aku udah gak sesibuk ini aku akan kembali. Aku suka curi2 waktu buat ngetik ff walo selesainga bisa nyampe sebulan satu chapter :') karena aku gak terbiasa nulis ff pendek**

 **Selain itu ada beberapa alasan hal lain, well manusia gak akan terlepas dari masalah. Dan aku merasa bersalah dulu aku suka sedih dan menyayangkan sama authornim yg ff nya gk di lanjut wkwkwk.**

 **Kayanya kepanjangan yah huhu, maaf. Dan mungkin ff yg lain juga bakal HIATUS dulu setelah aku kembali, bakal ku lanjutkan semuanya. Mau balikin mood dulu dan nyelesain semua ujian ku dk sekolah, abis itu masuk Univ, do'a in yah semoga aku keterima di UNPAD amin... :) yooo yang di bandung or Jatinangor, kalo aku keterima di sana ayooo merapat.**

 **Jangan benci aku pliseuuu :'(**

 **Makasih yang mau nyempetin baca**

 **Thank's and Good Night...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Oh-Ah (OhSehun-As Hell!)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Jung Jaehyun, (Lee) Kim Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun, Luna,etc.**

 **Genre : Romantic, friendship**

 **Rated : M**

 **BoyxBoy, YAOI, HunKai**

 **9 : Explanation**

 **I'm not over edit so, sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sajangnim, tuan Sehun sudah datang"

"Oh, suruh dia masuk Lis!"

"Baik"

Lisa membalikan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol memberinya perintah untuk meminta Sehun masuk kedalam ruangannya, Lisa menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di kursi tunggu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sehun berjalan santai kedalam ruangan Chanyeol yang dulu adalah ruangannya dan ruangan almarhum kakeknya, masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Chanyeol membuatnya pusing. Itu sebabnya ia paling tidak suka saat berkunjung ke Hotel apalagi jika Chanyeol menyuruhnya menghadap sepupunya itu, seperti sekarang ini.

"Yo, ada masalah?" Sehun bertanya to the point sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa, beberapa meter jaraknya dari tempat duduk Chanyeol di balik meja kerja.

"Bisakah kau sopan padaku?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi? Sopan padanya? Bukankah sejak dulu juga sifatnya seperti ini apalagi pada Chanyeol. Jadi, apa maksud sepupunya itu?

"Moodku sedang bagus hari ini, jadi jangan merusaknya hyung!" Sehun berkata sarkas pada Chanyeol yang hanya di tanggapi helaan nafas oleh lelaki tinggi itu, dengan kesal Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah map berwarna merah keatas meja dan membuat Sehun penasaran. Lelaki yang lebih muda mulai berdiri dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia agar berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Penambahan kamar?"

"Ya, Hotel ini terkadang kekurangan kamar. Hotel kita sudah bertaraf bintang lima Sehun, dan aku selalu malu jika banyak tamu yang meng-cancel reservasi mereka hanya karena full booked dan dari itu kita kehilangan pelanggan. Kurasa penambahan dua puluh kamar cukup"

Sehun menyatukan alisnya heran, ia masih membaca map berisi surat pengajuan penambahan kamar di Hotel milik kakeknya ini dengan serius, karena penambahan kamar akan sangat sulit terealisasi. Jika akan ada penambahan kamar, pasti akan ada penambahan lantai.

"Investor dari Dubai akan membantu kita, pemilik Hotel pusat Grand Zurich secara langsung memberikan dukungan pada kita untung menambah kamar dan mereka akan memberikan dana yang-"

"Bukannya kita perlu membangun satu lantai lagi?" Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan menatap sepupunya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya, hanya satu. Dan kurasa itu tidak akan sulit, melihat gedung Hotel kita tidak terlalu tinggi"

Sehun masih belum menyetujui usulan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, walaupun ia tidak lagi bekerja untuk Hotel dari almarhum kakeknya ini, akan tetapi Sehun adalah pewaris sah nya. Maka mau tak mau Sehun harus ikut andil dalam kemajuan dan kemerosotan diagram Hotel ini.

"Jika kau berfikir ini adalah pengajuan dariku, kau salah Sehun. Karena ini adalah pengajuan dari berbagai divisi karyawan termasuk Lisa, dan aku hanya meminta persetujuanmu. Aku sudah membacanya dan memahaminya, tidak mungkin aku mengajukan ini padamu jika aku tidak memahaminya terlebih dahulu"

Chanyeol menjelaskan se-detail mungkin saat tak melihat respon yang berarti dari Sehun, dan Sehun sendiri tidak akan meragukan kinerja Chanyeol. Karena ia akui jika Chanyeol lebih berbakat daripada dirinya yang terkadang mengambil keputusan tanpa melihat kedalam sisi negatifnya terlebih dahulu.

"Oke, aku setuju. Asalkan kau bisa menjamin semuanya aman hyung"

Sehun menandatangani surat pengajuan itu atas nama pemilik sah Hotel dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum tipis dan menyimpan map tersebut kembali.

"Akan ku kabari lagi nanti"

"Terserah padamu hyung, aku percaya padamu" Sehun mulai berdiri dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya.

"Kau akan segera pulang?"

"Hm, kurasa begitu"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham "Ah ya, kau masih berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, setaunya Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu tentang dirinya dan Jongin. Dan ia rasa Chanyeol tidak begitu tau soal Jongin, terkecuali saat sepupunya itu menolong Jongin kala ia hendak memperkosanya di Hotel, ah lupakan.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "Lupakan"

Sehun menggedikan bahunya dan ia berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, ia tidak mau Chanyeol tau terlebih dahulu tentang hubungannya dann Jongin. Karena yah, Sehun tau pasti Chanyeol akan melarangnya pacaran lagi semenjak ia tidak mau meneruskan bisnis kakeknya. Alasan yang aneh memang, Sehun sendiri tidak tau mengapa Chanyeol bertingkah seperti itu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berhenti saat Chanyeol memanggilnya di belakang, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menaikan dagunya tanda bertanya, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatapnya curiga.

"Aku tau alasanmu mengincar Jongin karena apa, jadi berhentilah sebelum semuanya semakin buruk"

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol masih mengingat hal itu.

"Apa mak-"

"Aku tidak bodoh Sehun, lupakan Lee Kai dan jangan jadikan Jongin penggantinya! Jangan jadikan orang lain boneka pengganti seseorang yang sudah mati!"

Fuck!

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan rahangnya sudah sangat mengeras, wajahnya merah dan kilat mata tajamnya menunjukan kekesalan. Lancangnya Chanyeol menyebut nama itu dengan sangat lancar, di depan Sehun yang bahkan belum bisa menyebut nama itu kembali sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan pernah campuri urusanku, kau tidak tau apapun Park Chanyeol" Sehun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan murka, tidak peduli ia disebut tidak sopan atau bagaimana. Karena Sehun tidak akan mau Chanyeol mengatur hidupnya seperti ini.

Disisi lain Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring, ia berdecih merasa lucu pada tingkah Sehun. Walaupun kelihatannya Chanyeol bersikap tenang, ia sangat merasa marah di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tau kau masih berhubungan dengan Jongin"

Sehun kali ini kembali menghampiri Chanyeol, ingatan dua tahun yang lalu saat kebakaran itu terjadi dan kala Chanyeol menolong Lee Kai kekasihnya, mulai terngiang kembali dalam benak Sehun dan itu membuatnya sedikit pusing, Sehun harap ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Lalu apa urusanmu huh?"

"Aku tidak masalah apa yang akan terjadi padamu, aku hanya tidak mau kau melibatkan orang lain lagi! Tak cukupkah dirimu yang menjadi seorang gembong narkoba hanya untuk pengalihan akan rasa takutmu di masa lalu? Tak cukupkah kau menjadi orang jahat yang membuat banyak nyawa melayang? Bahkan kedua orang tuamu sudah lelah Sehun, dan sekarang-" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sehun tenang, berkebalikan dengan sepupunya itu yang kini terlihat pucat.

"-kau menjadikan Jongin penggantinya? Kau memasukan Jongin kedalam hidupmu? Kau pikir dia tidak akan tau nantinya huh?"

"PERSETAN!" Sehun membentak dengan suara tinggi, ia sudah sangat emosi dan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ketakutan itu datang, rasa sesak itu datang dan bayangan masa lalu berputar di kepalanya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan dengan seluruh tenaganya ia menunjuk Chanyeol, kali ini menekan hidung bangir lelaki itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hyung, huh?"

Chanyeol diam, selama ini Sehun tidak pernah tau perasaannya dan Chanyeol tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk memberitaunya. Disini ialah yang salah, yang menaruh perasaan pada kekasih sepupunya, tapi Chanyeol yang egois tidak mau menerima itu, walaupun ia sadar tapi ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya, karena pada nyatanya ia yang lebih dulu mengenal Lee Kai, bukan Sehun.

"Aku ingin, kau berhenti"

"Fuck! Aku tidak tidak dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi lagi dari hidupku, camkan itu!"

Sehun melangkah pergi setelah mengancam Chanyeol yang kini mengeraskan rahangnya, matanya yang tadi tenang kini mulai menyiratkan emosi.

"Okay, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu Oh Sehun!" dan dengan itu smirk seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat lemah lembut mulai terpatri di bibirnya.

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menaiki mobilnya dengan bantingan keras di pintu, wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis serta dahinya. Paman Kang di kursi kemudi merasa terkeujut akan kedatangan tuannya dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat kondisi Sehun yang tidak baik-baik saja, lelaki pucat itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan bayangan-bayangan menakutkan menari dalam penglihatannya.

"Tuan, tuan kenapa?" paman Kang mencoba menyadarkan Sehun yang duduk di kursi penumpang, namun Sehun masih terlihat kesakitan dengan memegangi kepalanya oleh dua tangan.

"Akh! arghhh" Sehun mulai berteriak dan kini tubuhnya meringkuk di jok penumpang, membuat paman Kang kuatir.

"Bersabarlah tuan, saya akan membawa anda pada dokter Do"

Dan dengan itu paman Kang segera menancap gas mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat dokter Do, dokter pribadi Sehun dan Mark bekerja.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun terus merintih kesakitan dan nafasnya mulai sesak. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, peluh sudah membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Argh andwae!" Sehun mulai meracau dan hal itu membuat paman Kang semakin panik

"Tuan, rumah sakitnya sudah dekat"

Paman Kang melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin untuk menuju rumah sakit tempat dokter Do bekerja. Ia panik saat melihat tuannya seperti ini, karena Sehun jarang sekali menunjukan gejala penyakitnya seperti sekarang, apa yang sudah membuat tuannya ketakutan seperti ini?

Ckit…

Akhirnya mobil yang di kendarai paman Kang berhenti di depan lobby rumah sakit, lelaki paruh baya itu segera keluar dan membantu Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan memapah tubuh tingginya.

Dengan itu paman Kang berjalan menuju lobby dan segera menemui seorang suster di lobby, ia kuatir pada tuannya yang kini seperti mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tolong antarkan saya ke ruangan dokter Do Minjoo"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memainkan ponselnya, ia sudah ada di rumahnya sendiri by the way. Sehun mengantarkannya setelah kekasihnya itu pamit untuk pergi ke Hotel. Oh rasanya aneh juga memiliki kekasih dan hell- dia adalah pria, lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah Jongin menjadi posisi bottom dalam hubungan ini. Jika di lihat dari fisik, bahkan menurutnya ia lebih manly daripada Sehun.

Ah, berbicara soal Sehun membuat Jongin teringat lagi akan kejadian semalam saat lelaki itu menyatakan cinta padanya dan mereka melakukan-

"Aaaaaa eomma!" Jongin berteriak tidak jelas dan mulai bersembunyi dengan heboh di balik selimut tempat tidurnya. Astaga, ia malu sekali jika mengingat tadi malam dirinya melakukan THIS AND THAT dengan Oh Sehun yang bahkan sangat ia benci dan hindari dulunya.

"Astaga, aku terlihat murahan sekali" Jongin bermonolog setelah gumpalan di selimut itu ia hentikan, benarkah dirinya murahan? Duh, mengingat semalam ia meleleh dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak jika dia juga mulai menjadi bisex, ohya? Hanya karena Oh Sehun lah ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Tapi omong-omong, kenapa dia belum menguhubiku si?" Jongin kembali memainkan ponselnya, Sehun bilang ia akan menguhubunginya jika sudah sampai kembali di rumah. Tapi sampai sekarang lelaki pucat itu belum menghubunginya apapun.

Jongin mulai menerawang, ia sedikit kuatir pada Sehun yang tidak menghubunginya. Tapi Jongin juga percaya jika Sehun adalah lelaki yang kuat dan well, ia juga mungkin hanya terlalu berharap Sehun menghubunginya kali ini.

"Jongin, antar aku ke Super Market!"

Di saat Jongin sedang melamun, suara teriakan Yuri terdengar nyaring dari lantai dasar. Dengan dengusan kesal dan pipi menggembung, Jongin mengambil jaket navy nya dan keluar dari kamar.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan menemukan kaka keduanya sedang menunggu sambil memainkan ponsel, Jongin berani bertaruh jika Minho –kekasih Yuri- tidak bisa mengantar kaka centil nya inii berbelanja, alhasil ialah yang jadi korban.

"Ayo!" Jongin berlalu menuju pintu utama rumah dan meninggalkan Yuri, sang kaka yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengejar Jongin.

"Kau yang menyetir?"

"Tidak mau" Jongin menaikan bahunya, menolak untuk menyetir dan membiarkan kakanya untuk mengambil kemudi. Ia tidak begitu mahir dalam menyetir, dan fakta bahwa dirinya pernah menabrak seorang pejalan kaki membuatnya semakin takut untuk menyetir. Omong-omong soal menyetir, Jongin jadi mengingat Sehun yang juga tidak bisa menyetir, benar-benar tidak bisa menyetir. Tapi, agaknya Jongin tidak percaya akan fakta itu.

"Ck, dasar penakut"

"Hey! Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjerit saat aku menyetir nanti"

Jongin mencebikan bibirnya dan mulai naik ke kursi penumpang diikuti Yuri yang mulai menduduki bangku pengemudi, kemudian kedua kaka beradik itu mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah.

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter Do menaruh kembali stetoskop nya di meja kerja, ia menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun yang duduk di depannya dengan pandangan lembut. Wajah keriput di hiasi kacamata minus itu mengembangkan senyum untuk pasiennya dan memegang tangan dingin Sehun yang terkulai lemas di atas meja. Lelaki tampan itu menatap dokter Do dengan wajah heran, kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dan juga bibir tipisnya berubah warna menjadi putih.

"Kondisimu mulai membaik Sehun-ssi"

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di katakan dokter Do, ia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab melainkan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kau hanya ketakutan tadi, anxiety disorder hanya akan dapat di kendalikan oleh dirimu sendiri. Dan melihat dari keningkatan detak jantung, pembuluh darah dan tensi darahmu yang sudah ku check semuanya normal. Aku harap kau lebih bisa mengendalikan dirimu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" dokter Do tersenyum pada Sehun, dan Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Ia bersyukur dirinya lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia tahu semua ini berkat kehadiran Jongin yang telah banyak mengikis masa lalu kelamnya dua tahun ke belakang.

"Terimakasih dokter Do, tapi aku merasa aku selalu lemah jika mendengar namanya. Bahkan hanya mendengar namanya saja aku sudah sangat ketakutan, dan rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku"

"Itu wajar Sehun-ssi, karena hal itulah yang membuatmu mengidap anxiety disorder. Sekarang waktu sudah berlalu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengembalikan waktu. Semuanya sudah di atur oleh yang maha kuasa, jadi kita hanya perlu menjalaninya Sehun-ssi"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, kata-kata Chanyeol tadi pagi masih segar terngiang di telinganya dan Chanyeol benar, tidak seharusnya ia memasukan Jongin dalam lingkup kehidupannya. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur menarik Jongin dalam hidupnya, ia terlanjur mencintai lelaki itu.

"Apa… apa aku, benar-benar seperti seorang pengecut?"

Sehun bertanya dengan raut sedih kearah dokter Do, lalu dokter itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman. Sang dokter sudah tau segalanya, karena Sehun sudah menceritakan perihal ia bertemu Jongin, seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya di masa lalu, Lee Kai.

"Tidak Sehun-ssi, itu adalah hal wajar saat kita menemukan seseorang yang begitu familiar dengan seseorang lainnya yang pernah ada dalam hidup kita"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tetap merasa takut dan membuat dirinya sulit mengendalikan diri jika ini menyangkut Lee Kai "Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu saat Jongin tau?"

"Kau hanya perlu mencintainya, membuatnya yakin jika kau mencintainya bukan karena Kai. Tapi pada dasarnya kau memang mencintainya"

Dokter Do meremas tangan Sehun, mencoba memberi keyakinan pada Sehun untuk tidak menyerah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tap-tapi, aku mengejarnya dari a-awal itu memang karena dia mirip de-dengan Kai"

Sehun kembali menunduk, mengingat ulang saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sehun memasuki bar dengan wajah sumringah, ia baru saja mengirim LSD ke Amerika melalui Jongdae dan di bantu oleh Key juga Taeyong. Jadi ia bisa bebas malam ini untuk melakukan kegiatan panas seperti biasanya. Well, menjadi seorang gembong narkoba tidaklah mudah seperti kelihatannya, ia bahkan harus pindah markas beberapa kali hanya untuk menghindari pelacakan IP dari kepolisian Seoul._

 _Dengan tampang seperti keturunan dewa Yunani, dan harta yang melimpah membuatnya tidak sulit mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Wanita, pria, mobil, rumah, kekuasaan dan segalanya._

 _"_ _Hey, secawan White Wine rasanya bagus untukmu malam ini bro" Vernon, seorang mahasiswa part-timer yang bekerja di bar ini menawarkan secawan White Wine mahal yang usianya sudah puluhan tahun, dengan senyum nakalnya ia menggeser cawan itu ke depan Sehun –pelanggan setianya- untuk segera di teguk habis oleh lelaki tampan itu._

 _"_ _Thank's, moodku sedang bagus malam ini" Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman miring dan mulai meneguk minumannya hingga tenggorokannya seperti terbakar._

 _"_ _Wow, kau menang angka lotremu minggu ini?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, lebih dari itu"_

 _Vernon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, ia mulai sibuk lagi menyiapkan secawan White Wine lainnya untuk Sehun._

 _"_ _Tidak bermain?"_

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya setelah meneguk cawan kedua "Inginnya sih bermain, tapi sepertinya malam ini aku ingin minum saja"_

 _Vernon lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, ia mulai meninggalkan Sehun yang kini asyik menggoyangkan tubuhnya menikmati alunan musik disko yang memusingkan namun membawa kesan tersendiri baginya._

 _Di tengah ke-asyikannya, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan seketika itu juga matanya melotot kaget._

 _Jantungnya bertalu cepat dan nafasnya tertahan di hidung, mulutnya terbuka dan hatinya terasa berdesir sakit melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di depan Vernon dengan kemeja berawarna peach yang berantakan._

 _DEG DEG DEG DEG_

 _Sehun menekan dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan berdebar begitu cepat, ia masih mengunci pandangannya pada seorang lelaki tampan sekaligus manis yang kini meneguk segelas minuman tepat di jarak dua kursi di debelahnya._

 _"_ _Ka-kai" suara Sehun terdengar sangat jauh dan lemah, matanya memancarkan kesedihan sekaligus rasa takut. Tangannya masih menekan dada kirinya kuat, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya dan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu._

 _Ini tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya khayalannya dan mungkin dirinya terlalu mabuk untuk bahkan mengenali siapa dirinya sendiri. Namun, ini juga terasa begitu nyata dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan ini hanya akan berdebar jika semua itu menyangkut pada Kai, mantan kekasihnya yang telah pergi dua tahun yang lalu._

 _"_ _Kai…" lagi, Sehun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Mungkin benar ia juga sedikit mabuk, karena ia sangat menginginkan lelaki itu secara bersamaan. Emosi, kerindukan, nafsu, semuanya bercampur dalam diri Sehun._

 _Sampai saat suara teriakan seorang wanita dan disusul suara teriakan lainnya, serta bunyi tembakan yang bersahutan membuat Sehun tersadar. Lelaki itu melihat kebelakang dan menemukan beberapa polisi sudah mengepung bar ini, Sehun yakin ia sedang di incar._

 _"_ _Shit!"_

 _Sampai saat ia mendapat kode dari anak buahnya yang berjaga di depan bar menyuruhnya untuk pergi, ia segera turun dari kursi dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari. Namun sebelum itu, ia menarik cepat seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Kai untuk ikut berlari, lelaki manis itu tampak shock dan hanya bisa mengikuti Sehun._

 _Dimuali sejak saat itulah, Sehun menjadikan Jongin seseorang yang ia inginkan._

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Do menghela nafas mendengarkan cerita Sehun, ia mengerti berada di posisi Sehun. Karena semua orang akan bertingkah yang sama bila mana ada seorang lain yang mirip dengan seseorang di masa lalu mereka, apalagi itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak mencintainya sampai sekarang?"

Sehun mendongakan wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, "Aku mencintainya, saat hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Mark. Aku yakin aku sudah jatuh hati padanya"

Sehun kembali menjelaskan, ia memang sudah sepenuhnya jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. Ia tidak mau lagi gagal dalam menjaga cintanya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Kai.

"Kau hanya perlu mencurahkan cintamu padanya Sehun-ssi"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, dan ia tersenyum pada dokter Do yang kembali di balas oleh senyum manis dokter itu.

"Lalu, apa Mark sudah menyadari jika Jongin mirip dengan kakanya, Lee Kai?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, teringat dimana Mark beberapa kali mulai menyadari siapa itu Jongin saat Sehun membawanya ke hadapan bocah itu, Sehun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya "Mungkin, ia pernah menyadarinya. Tapi aku selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal itu, aku belum mau Mark menyadari semuanya dan berakhir ia akan mengatakannya pada Jongin. Aku hanya, belum siap"

Yah, aku yakin semua orang yang ada di posisi Sehun pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Mencintai orang yang mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah mati sama halnya dengan membuat orang itu seperti boneka pengganti, dan Sehun takut Jongin merasakan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin menunggu dan menantikan saatnya tiba untuk bicara pada Jongin, entah kapan itu. Jika ia bisa, Sehun hanya berharap Jongin tidak akan pernah tau dan ia akan mencintai lelaki itu dengan sepenuh hidupnya.

"Aku mengerti Sehun-ssi"

Sehun tersenyum pada dokter Do "Terimakasih dokter, dan sepertinya aku harus pamit"

Lelaki pucat itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan dokter Do, sang dokter mempersilahkannya dan Sehun membungkukan badannya 900 sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruangan dokter Do.

Dokter Do menghela nafas, ia melepas kacamata minusnya dan mengusap wajah lelahnya. Tangan yang mulai keriput itu membereskan dokumen di mejanya, semua dokumen itu adalah milik Sehun. Semuanya tentang Sehun dan penyakitnya, tentang masa lalu Sehun dan apapun yang Sehun ceritakan padanya ia selalu mencatatnya, tugas seorang dokter psikolog.

Dengan telaten dokter Do memasukan kembali dokumen tersebut pada map coklat yang tersedia, bahkan di dalamnya pun ada foto Lee Kai, Mark dan almarhum kakek Sehun sendiri.

CKLEK

"Appa, sarapan… tadaaa!"

Dokter Do hampir terjungkal dari kursinya saat mendengat suara bass seorang lelaki di susul dengan masuknya seseorang itu kedalam ruangan kerjanya.

Pria berumur sekitar 55 tahunan itu menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan lelaki tadi masuk dengan sembrono, yah karena lelaki dengan senyum berbentuk hati itu adalah anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo-ya, tumben sekali datang menemui Appamu ini"

Dokter Do tertawa jenaka, putranya yang seorang pemilik bar kecil-kecilan ini memang sangat jarang menemuinya terkecuali ada hal yang penting. Kyungsoo itu tidak suka rumah sakit, dan fakta jika ayahnya seorang dokter terkadang membuatnya kesal. Dokter Do juga masih memikirkan akan ia kemanakan rumah sakit ini nantinya, mengingat Kyungsoo lebih memilih usahanya sendiri daripada meneruskan bisnis ini.

"Ish Appa tidak suka aku datang? Aku sangat merindukan Appaku yang selalu sibuk ini"

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah sang ayah dan memeluknya, dokter Do membalas pelukan putranya dan menepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, mana makananku?"

"Wah, Appaku sedang lapar rupanya kkkk" Kyungsoo tertawa dan mulai menyiapkan makanannya yang ia bawa untuk ayahnya.

"Oh, dokumen apa ini Appa?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya menyiapkan makanan saat melihat sebuah map masih berada di atas meja sang ayah.

"Ah, itu punya pasienku. Sini ku simpan dulu"

Kyungsoo hanya menaikan bahunya dan memulai kembali acara menyiapkan makanannya.

"Appa ayo makan!"

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan mulai menaiki undakan tangga kecil menuju pintu rumah keluarga Kim, niatnya ia ingin mengajak Jongin untuk makan siang mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang. Setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, Sehun segera meminta paman Kang untuk mengantarnya kemari.

Ting Tong

Sehun memencet bel rumah besar keluarga Kim dan menunggu, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan bibi Kim yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, Sehuna ayo masuk. Jongin baru saja pulang dari super market" Taeyeon yang mengerti jika Sehun mencari putra bungsunya, segera memberi penjelasan dan dengan senyum manis ia mengajak Sehun untuk masuk ek rumahnya.

"Terimakasih bi-"

"Panggil Eomma saja"

Sehun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Taeyeon menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Eomma, dan dengan canggung Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti Taeyeon memasuki rumah.

"Jongin, ada Sehun di bawah!"

Taeyeon berteriakn memanggil anak bungsunya, lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ribut di lantai dua dan bantingan keras di pintu. Dengan itu keduanya melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan senyuman malu-malu yang membuat Taeyeon heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hehe, tidak ko bu"

Taeyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan putranya dengan Sehun di ruang tamu.

Setelah Taeyeon pergi, keadaan jadi sedikit canggung dan Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah tersipu Jongin yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Hai baby Gom"

Mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya semakin membuat Jongin malu dan wajahnya memerah, duh bagaimana bisa Sehun menjadikan dirinya jadi sangat feminim seperti ini sih?

"Uhmmm, hai Sehun"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengusak rambut halus Jongin "Ayo jalan-jalan, sekaligus makan siang denganku"

Jongin mendongakan wajahnya dan mata bulatnya sedikit memicing saat melihat wajah Sehun yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Sehun, ka-kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat" Jongin mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menggapai wajah Sehun dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam, ia menggenggam tangan Jongin di wajahnya dan menciumi punggung tangan itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati kecupannya pada tangan Jongin, setelah di rasa cukup Sehun membuka kembali matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman tampannya.

"I Love You"

Jongin merasa kakinya berubah seperti jelly saat mendengar pengutaraan Sehun yang begitu lembut, dalam dan meyakinkan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah merasa se berdebar ini bahkan saat dulu berpacaran dengan Naeun, rasa ini hanya ada saat ia sedang bersama Sehun… apa mungkin, sejak dulu dirinya memang gay, atau mungkin bisex?

Cup

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sebentar saat melihat lelaki itu hanya diam terpaku, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat kerja setelah kita jalan-jalan"

Lalu saat Sehun menarik lengannya keluar rumah, Jongin tidak bisa untuk menolak ajakan lelaki tampan itu. Sehun selalu tau caranya untuk membuat ia malu dan berdebar jika berada di dekat lelaki itu. Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim dan menghiraukan jika saja Taeyeon membawakan mereka minuman atau camilan, dan memang benar itu terjadi. Taeyeon hanya menghela nafas saat melihat pintu rumahnya sudah kembali tertutup.

Di sisi lain, Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jongin dan terus tersenyum pada lelaki itu membuat Jongin salah tingkah.

Sehun hanya tidak mau ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan, biarkan dia memiliki Jongin, mencintai Jongin dan menjada lelaki ini dengan seluruh hidupnya, biarkan Sehun memperbaiki semua kesalahannya di masa lalu dan merefleksikannya pada Jongin, cinta baru yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya.

 _Jongin, baby Gom… kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, tapi aku mohon tetaplah seperti ini baby, aku sangat mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, aku mencintaimu baby Gom._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, ff ini kambek setelah bulukan/eh/ wkwkwk, apa kalian terkejut dengan chapter ini? duh keknya engga ya, maafkan huhu aku gk pandai bkin ff yang good feeling gitu. Gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Apa alurnya kecepetan? Keknya iya deh aku ngerasa begitu wkwkwk, tapi aku harap ff ini bisa menghibur kalian ^^… did u guys have fun? Did you guys feel startled over this chapter? Aku sih kalo di posisi readers lebih kaget pas tau ternyata dokter Do itu bapaknya Kyungsoo wkwkwk, ntar gimana ya kalo kyungsoo tau siapa itu sehun dan gimana yah kalo Jongin tau semuanya, huhu siap2 buat angst scene guys :D ini ff keknya paling complicated karena cast nya aja banyak wkwkwk, oke see you in next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Oh-Ah (OhSehun-As Hell!)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Jung Jaehyun, (Lee) Kim Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun, Luna,etc.**

 **Genre : Romantic, friendship**

 **Rated : M**

 **BoyxBoy, YAOI, HunKai**

 **10 : The Past**

 **I'm not over edit so, sorry for typo ^ ^**

 ** _Setelah sekian lama ff ini akhirnya kambek huhu ff kesayangan aku, jujur aja liat respon kemarin pas aku posting cuap2 aku seneng karena banyak yang masih suka ff ini dan AKU GAK BAKAL HAPUS FF INI ingat, aku hanya coba-coba aja wkwk. Lagian aku ngerasa ff ini gk bagus2 amat, walo ada bbrapa yang kaya gk suka tapi aku berterimakasih karena sudah mengisi kolom ripiu. Dan warning kmrn itu aku di usulin sama readers2 kesayangan aku juga tentu mereka HKS, yah krna ngerasa gk enak dan kasian sama aku/pundung/ aku juga berterimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nyaranin, alhasil aku semangat lagi menulis ^^_**

 ** _Sorry for typo and ... ENJOY!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Suasana Hotel pagi ini ramai seperti biasanya, membuat senyum di wajah lelaki tampan berkulit pucat itu semakin mengembang saja. Rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya kala ia memperhatikan seorang koki alias juru masak yang masih dengan telaten mengoseng masakannya di sebuah wajan yang sangat besar, seorang lelaki manis berkulit tan._

 _Ia sedang ada di kitchen saat ini, memantau keadaan kitchen yang selalu ramai setiap harinya, Sehun sangat menikmati acara memantau pekerjanya ini, selain karena ada seseorang yang mengisi hari-harinya juga disini._

 _"_ _Matamu akan copot jika terus menerus menatap objek yang sama Oh Sehun!"_

 _Sehun tersentak kecil saat mendapati seseorang menegurnya dari samping, dia adalah kaka sepupu Sehun yang beberapa bulan ini tinggal di Korea serta ikut membantunya menjadi seorang CEO, bisa di bilang lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu adalah asistentnya. Tapi daripada di bilang asistent, bagaimana kalau menyebutnya General Manager saja?_

 _Mereka berdua saling diam dan memperhatikan objek yang sama, lelaki dengan pakaian khas koki dan senyuman manisnya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan, tersirat nada dingin dalam suaranya, namun Sehun terlalu tidak peka sampai tidak menyadarinya. Ia malah tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Baik, sangat baik. Entahlah tapi kurasa setiap harinya cinta ini tumbuh semakin besar" Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol yang juga hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mata pemuda tinggi itu._

 _"_ _Dia awalnya sangat dekat denganku. Ceh, tak kusangka dia jatuh cinta pada anak manja sepertimu, semoga langgeng"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol menepuk bahu sepupunya dan berjalan keluar dari kitchen, membuat Sehun sedikit heran dengan kalimatnya, namun lelaki itu menggedikan bahunya dan kembali memperhatikan Kai, lelaki tan yang sangat ia cintai._

 **+++++HUNKAI+++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah satu bulan Sehun dan Jongin menjalin hubungan dengan status 'kekasih' di belakang nama mereka, hal itu tidak menjadi beban ataupun suatu kejanggalan bagi keduanya. Malahan bagi Jongin, ia semakin lama terbiasa dengan perannya yang seorang gay hanya untuk Sehun dan ia juga menikmati segala perlakuan lelaki itu.

Sehun juga mulai terbuka dengannya, ia adalah seorang CEO sah Xo'Me Hotel, namun karena adanya kegagalan dalam mejabat, ia menyerahkan semua wewenangnya pada Chanyeol sang sepupu. Orang tua Sehun tinggal di Newzealand karena itu memang tempat kelahirannya, pekerjaan Sehun saat ini adalah pembisinis Workshop dan properti ringan yang ia bangun bersama Jennie, Chen, Lay dan Taeyong. Mark adalah seorang adik dari mantannya yang sudah meninggal, walaupun Sehun tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya maupun memperlihatkan fotonya pada Jongin tapi Jongin percaya pada Sehun, ia juga takut Sehun akan bersedih jika dirinya mendesak Sehunn untuk mengungkitnya kembali.

Mark yang sebatang kara akhirnya Sehun bawa tinggal bersama dengan seorang pengasuh alias Luna, yang Jongin anggap sebagai teman curhatnya saat ini. Setidaknya, begitulah yang Jongin tau tentang Sehun dan yang Sehun ceritakan kepadanya. Jongin juga percaya pada Sehun, lelaki itu selalu bersikap lembut padanya, bahkan ketika mereka di ranjang…oups. Seperti saat ini…

"Melamun?"

"Hm" Jongin hanya bergumam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang membelai punggungnya dengan lembut, membuat Jongin nyaman dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kita"

Jongin mendongak dan memandang wajah Sehun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, posisinya sekarang tertidur menyender di dada Sehun sedangkan lelaki pucat itu duduk bersandar pada headbed.

"Ada apa dengan kita? Kau sudah siap ku nikahi, eh?" Sehun bertanya jail yang membuahkan sebuah cubitan menyakitkan Jongin di pingganya.

"Kita belum tentu akan menikah"

Jawaban Jongin itu membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka, ia dengan sengaja menggesek lutut kanannya pada kesejatian Jongin di bawah selimut, ya mereka masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

"Ya!"

"Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir terkatup, ia sudah menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Sehun, bahkan tubuhnya pun sudah ia serahkan pada lelaki itu. Ia rela di masuki demi Sehun, ia merelakan semuanya demi Sehun, walaupun awalnya Jaehyun tidak ikhlas tapi Jongin berhasil meyakinkan sahabatnya itu untuk mempercayai Sehun, jadi mana mungkin Jongin tidak mencintainya kan?

"Aku hanya belum terpikirkan masa depan"

Sehun berdecak mendengarnya "Kau sudah tua Baby Gom, sudah sepantasnya memikirkan masa depanmu" gemas, Sehun mengecup hidung Jongin yang menurutnya lucu.

"Huh, Ahra nuna saja belum menikah bahkan masih jomblo tuh, dia kan sudah tua"

Sehun tertawa kecil, kakanya Jongin yang paling tua itu memang belum punya kekasih sampai sekarang. Dan saat tau Sehun pacaran dengan Jongin, Ahra langsung berinisiatif memiliki kekasih karena tidak mau kalah oleh si bungsu, tapi mana buktinya? Mungkin karena seleranya terlalu tinggi. Dan keluarga Jongin juga menyetujui hubungan keduanya, mereka tidak keberatan dengan semua itu asal Jongin bahagia.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

Jongin mendudukan dirinya dalam pangkuan Sehun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher putih kesukaannya itu, dengan wajah mengukir senyum dan sorot mata yang meneduhkan ia membuat Sehun kembali jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bagi Sehun, tiap kali ia menatap mata Jongin akan selalu terasa mendebarkan seolah ia jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak tau akhirnya aku akan bersamamu atau tidak" Jongin memulai, ia menelusuri wajah tampan minim ekspresi milik Sehun dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Tapi karena aku telah memberikan seluruhnya untukmu, aku percaya padamu" Jongin masih terus berbicara, dan Sehun dengan setia mendengarkan apa yang kekasihnya katakan.

"Jika suatau saat kau meninggalkanku, aku-"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" Sehun menyela, ia menghentikan pergerakan jari tangan Jongin dan mengecup punggung tangan tan tersebut. Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jongin itu benar, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada sosok dalam pangkuannya ini.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sehun "Yah, atau jika suatu saat kau membuatku sangat kecewa-"

DEG

Sehun melebarkan matanya, namun ia mengubah eksperinya kembali. Menunggu ucapan Jongin selanjutnya yang akan ia dengar

"-mungkin aku akan sangat membencimu, dan melupakan semuanya"

Lagi-lagi jantung Sehun terasa di remas saat mendengar perkataan Jongin yang seperti itu. kata-kata Jongin barusan bagaikan sebuah ultimatum dan sekaligus remote kontrol dalam tindakannya. Sedikit saja ia berulah, maka Jongin akan pergi darinya.

Sehun takut, takut hal itu akan terjadi. Ia baru saja di nyatakan sembuh oleh dokter Do yang menanganinya. Ia tidak mau hal yang sama kembali terulang, dalam kebohongan yang ia ciptakan, Sehun hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kebohongan itu sekarang. Jika Jongin tau yang sebenarnya, maka lelaki itu akan pergi, dan membencinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

Biarlah, Sehun hanya berharap semua orang mengasihaninya saat ini. Terutama Chanyeol, yang memang sejak awal mengetahui perihal dirinya dan Jongin. Seingat Sehun, orang yang mengetahui semuanya hanya Chanyeol, dokter Do dan Mark yang tahu tentang Kai. Hingga saat ini, Mark tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Jongin itu Kai atau bukan, bagi Mark melihat Sehun bahagia dengan orang yang mirip kakanya adalah kebahagiannya juga.

"Hm, mau ronde kedua?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar nada menggoda Jongin "Tentu"

Dan desahan-desahan kembali mengalun dari dalam kamar Sehun yang ada di mansion ini.

 **+++++HUNKAI+++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia menghela nafas berat dan menengadah melihat salju yang mulai turun. Benar, ini awal musim dingin yang memasuki Korea, musim kesukaan Taeyong. Karena dari musim inilah dia bertemu dengan semua kebahagian, ia di lahirkan di musim dingin, ia bertemu dengan ayahnya untuk pertama kali di musim dingin, dan ia- bertemu dengan Jung Jaehyun untuk pertama kalinya di musim dingin.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah sebelumnya menaikan tudung mantel nya dan membenarkan letak scraft yang ia pakai. Taeyong baru saja menyelesaikan misinya, ia di kerahkan Sehun untuk mengirim sebuah narkotika langka yang Taeyong pun tidak tau jenisnya kepada seorang bajingan bernama Kim Myungsoo. Entahlah, Taeyong tidak menyukai kliennya yang baru itu, lelaki itu terlihat mengerikan dengann tubuh kurus kering, dampak dari narkotika. Well, walaupun Taeyong seorang pengedar tapi ia tidak pernah mencoba barang menjijikan itu sedikitpun.

Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun adalah saat ia di tolong lelaki itu dari para rentenir yang terus menagih hutang padanya, saat itu Sehun menolongnya dan merawatnya. Serta memberikannya pekerjaan, Taeyong bersyukur ia tidak mati muda saat itu.

BRUK

"Ah ,maafkan saya Tuan" Taeyong sedikit terjajar kebelakang saat menabrak seorang pejalan kaki lain yang juga berjalan tergesa dari arah berlawanan.

"Oh tidak, aku yang terburu-buru"

Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang bertabrakan dengannya, dan saat ia menurunkan sedikit tudung mantelnya, mata bulat Taeyong membelalak terkejut dan dahinya mengerut dalam, orang ini…

"Kau-"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang Taeyong tabrak tadi terlihat bingung saat melihat Taeyong menatapnya seperti itu, ia menelisik dirinya sendiri saat mengira jika Taeyong melihat keanehan pada penampilannya, tapi Youngwon rasa ia tidak memiliki keanehan apapun. Yah, yang bertabrakan dengan Taeyong adalah Kim Youngwon, ayah Jongin yang baru pulang dari kantor dan berniat mampir ke kedai kaki lima di pinggir jalan ini untuk membeli tteokboki hangat pesanan istri tercintanya.

"-ayah"

Deg deg deg…

Taeyong tanpa sadar berucap lirih dan sangat pelan, wajahnya memerah menahan segala emosi yang ada. Pria paruh baya di depannya ini adalah, ayahnya.

"Kau, mengatakan sesuatu anak muda?"

Ya, ayahnya yang tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaannya. Lihat, bahkan ayahnya tidak mengingat dirinya. Ah, kapan terakhir kali Kim Youngwon yang terhormat ini menemuinya dan ibunya? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Atau bahkan itu hanya mimpi Taeyong belaka?

Tapi tidak, orang di depannya ini adalah ayahnya… Taeyong mengingatnya dengan sangat baik.

Wajah tegas itu, gurat tua yang menghiasi wajahnya, sangat berbeda saat terakhir kali Taeyong melihatnya. Ayahnya, yang selalu ia rindukan setiap malamnya kala ia kecil, ayah yang selalu membuat ibunya menangis. Dulu, Taeyong tidak tau mengapa ibunya selalu menangis karena ayah, tapi sekarang Taeyong bukan lagi bocah 10 atau 15 tahun yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Saya permisi"

 _Ayah…_

"Hey nak, kau menjatuhkan sesuatu!"

Seruan Youngwon di hiraukan Taeyong, sial! Taeyong tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi, ia berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan trotoar yang di lewatinya dan mengabaikan panggilan Youngwon. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia lelah sekali hari ini.

Musim dingin yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan ini, hari ini malah membawa luka lama yang Taeyong selalu pendam sendirian.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan bajingan itu lagi!?" Taeyong memaki dalam langkahnya, ia menghapus air matanya yang berlinang. Mengingat semua perlakuan orang itu terhadap dirinya dan ibunya, sialan. Taeyong tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkan lelaki brengsek seperti dirinya.

"Lihat saja ayah, apa yang akan aku lakukan pada keluarga barumu! Lihat, apa yang akan aku lakukan pada putra kesayanganmu" dan smirk andalan Kim ah tidak, tapi Lee Taeyong mengembang di sela isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Mark bersorak girang saat melihat Luna memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah nampan berisi sepiring cookies dan susu coklat hangat yang sengaja di buatkan oleh Luna seperti biasa sebelum anak itu tidur.

"Hallo jagoan, saatnya camilan malam. Jangan lupa gosok gigi setelah ini, okay?" Luna duduk di ranjang single milik Mark dan menaruh nampannya di kasur, ia memperhatikan Mark yang mulai lahap memakan empat potong cookies dan segera meneguk susu kesukaannya. Bibir Mark yang penuh remah cookies itu membuat Luna gemas dan dengan telaten membersihkannya.

"Sudah habis Ma"

"Nah, sekarang Mark gosok gigi yah. Aku akan menyimpannya ke dapur dan menemanimu tidur"

"Siap!"

Mark segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan begitupun Luna yang juga beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar anak itu, ia segera menuju dapur dan mencuci piring serta gelas kotor bekas Mark. Saat ia akan kembali ke kamar Mark, seseorang muncul dari balik tembok penghalang dapur dan ruang makan.

"Oh, Jongin" Luna sedikit tersentak, Jongin yang mendengar jeritan tertahan itu kemudian tersenyum canggung pada Luna.

"Hehe, selamat malam nuna"

"Ya, selamat malam Jongin. Kau haus?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas, ia tidak menyadari tatapan Luna padanya. Wanita cantik itu memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga keujung kaki, dan berhenti pada aera leher Jongin yang terbuka. Mengingat lelaki itu hanya menggunakan bathrobe berwarna merah marun membuat Luna bisa melihat tanda-tanda gigitan merah di sekitarnya. Uh, ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka kalian berjalan sejauh ini"

"Uhuk!" Jongin tersedak mendengar sindiran Luna, wanita itu tertawa dan kembali menggoda Jongin.

"Well, hubungan kalian baru berjalan satu bulan loh"

Luna melihat wajah Jongin memerah sempurna dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya "Main yang aman ya"

"YA! NUNA!"

"Hahahaha" dan Luna hanya bisa tertawa sambil menghindari amukan beruang madu yang kini siap melancarkan serangannya. Ia segera berlari ke kamar Mark dan meninggalkan Jongin yang kini merutuki dirinya sendiri, lupa bahwa ia memperlihatkan bekas gigitan-gigitan ganas seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ini semua gara-gara si mesum Oh itu, huft"

Jongin kembali melanjutkan acara minumnya yang tertunda, ia terus meminum air dinginnya tanpa menyadari kini seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Saat Jongin berbalik, barulah ia mendapati wajah Taeyong yang menurutnya sedikit menyeramkan.

"Asataga!" Jongin terlonjak dan hampir menjatuhkan botol air mineralnya, ia meneguk ludah susah payah saat melihat Taeyong tetap pada tempatnya. Ya, Jongin tau lelaki ini. Dia adalah teman Jaehyun yang dulu sempat berkenalan dengannya, hanya sekali bertemu sebenarnya.

"Ha-hai Taeyong. Eum, mau minum juga?"

Taeyong hanya diam di posisinya dengan ekspresi yang sama, hal itu lantas membuat Jongin semakin takut saja dengan pemuda ini. Ia memang jarang bertemu dengan Taeyong, tapi sekalinya bertemu, Taeyong selalu mengeluarkan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan. Jongin heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa Jaehyun tahan berteman dengan orang yang hawanya seperti pemakaman umum ini, hhh mengerikan.

"Tidak"

Suara jawaban Taeyong yang dingin dan terkesan tanpa nada itu semakin membuat Jongin takut saja. "A-ah, kalau begitu ak-aku duluan"

Baru saja Jongin hendak melangkah keluar dari dapur, tangan kekar Taeyong menahan lengannya dan menarik Jongin kembali ke posisi awalnya. Jongin yang di perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja kaget, apalagi cekalan tangan Taeyong tidak lepas sama sekali.

Jongin mendongak, mengingat ia lebih pendek beberapa centi dari Taeyong. Ini mempersulitnya, mengapa Taeyong dan Jaehyun lebih tinggi darinya yang padahal lebih tua ini.?

"Ad..ada apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan gagap, ia merasakan nafas Taeyong memburu dan cekalan di tangannya menguat membuatnya meringis.

"Tae-"

"Lupakan!"

Dan Jongin hanya mampu mengernyitkan dahinya saat Taeyong melepaskan lengannya begitu saja sambil berlalu dari dapur. Ia semakin tidak mengerti pada anak itu.

 **+++++HUNKAI+++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cup

Jongin mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat dari Sehun pada bibirnya yang hari ini mengantarnya berangkat kerja, ia juga mendapatkan usakan sayang Sehun pada rambutnya yang selalu Jongin suka. Di tambah dengan senyuman tampan lelaki itu, astaga! Jongin lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia jatuh cinta pada senyuman orang lain selain senyumannya, ew Jongin.

"Kau harus mencari pekerjaan lain nanti, sayang"

"Tidak mau" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lucu "Aku sudah nyaman disini, aku suka pada Onew dan-"

"Apa? Kau suka pada siapa tadi? Bisa katakan sekali lagi?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan, inilah yang membuat Sehun menyebalkan, keposesifannya.

"Bukan suka seperti iti bodoh, tapi suka karena rasa nyaman antar teman kerja"

Sehun menormalkan kembali mimik wajahnya yang sempak kaget, dia terlalu sensitive jika menyangkut hal-hal berbau perselingkuhan seperti ini. Oh ayolah, kau berlebihan Oh Sehun.

"Dan aku juga nyaman dengan Kyungsoo hyung, dia sangat baik. Aku tidak mau repot-repot resign dan mencari kerjaan yang baru"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jongin lagi "Terserah kau princess, sampai jumpa nanti malam"

Dan Jongin mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda menyetujui, ia melambai pada Sehun yang sudah menjauh dengan motor sportnya, hahhh terasa menyenangkan melihat Sehun bahagia seperti ini.

"Ku harap, kau akan selalu tersenyum" Jongin menggumam, memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari ujung jalan sana.

"Hayo!"

"Asataga!" Jongin mengutuk siapapun yang menganggetkannya saat ini, ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman lebar berbentuk hati ala Do Kyungsoo.

"Hyung mengaggetkanku tau" Jongin mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan cuek menuju bar, peduli setan dengan gelar bos yang di sandang Kyungsoo. Lelaki pendek itu menyebalkan sekali menganggetkannya yang sedang terkagum-kagum melihat orang yang dia cintai, huft gagal ngedrama kan jadinya.

"Maaf deh maaf, kkk. Siapa suruh melamun di pinggir jalan sambil tersenyum entah pada siapa, mengerikan. Aku tidak mau memiliki karyawan yang gila di usia muda"

"HEY!" Jongin berseru tak terima pada ucapan Kyungsoo, sedangkan sang big bos hanya tertawa mendengar seruan melengking Jongin.

"Ck, kau ini. Pantas saja jadi ukenya, kau terlalu berisik"

Muncul persimpangan imaginer di dahi Jongin, apa maksudnya itu? Hell no, ia bisa saja meminta Sehun berada di posisi bawah, kapan-kapan Jongin akan memintanya!

"Dan sebaiknya kau enyahkan pikiran anehmu itu Jongin"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran, sang bos hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggendikan bahunya seolah tau apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Well, membayangkan kau mendominasi Sehun yang yahhh kau tau sendirilah-"

"-itu sedikit, mengerikan"

Dan Kyungsoo segera lagi setelah itu, ia tidak mau di amuk oleh Jongin yang setiap harinya seperti perempuan datang bulan, menyeramkan.

"Dasar bos menyebalkan! Awas kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong menautkan jemarinya kaku, ia sedang ada di ruangan Park Chanyeol. Dan kini lelaki itu tengah menunggu seorang pria tinggi yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya.

Tak selang semenit, Chanyeol sudah membuka pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Taeyong sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan menyapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman, di balas senyuman pula oleh lelaki bermarga Park itu.

"Duduklah" dan setelah mendengar perintah itu, Taeyong kembali duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Ia memperhatikan gerakan Chanyeol yang kini juga ikut duduk di depannya dengan kaki kanan bertompang pada kaki kiri, menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan bertanya yang sudah Taeyong tau artinya.

"Aku tidak tau jika sebuah mitos bahwa dunia ini sempit adalah kenyataan"

Taeyong mulai membuka suaranya, ia ikut duduk dengan santai dan menatap Chanyeol yang menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kau bertemu denganku, itu takdir"

Chanyeol semakin menaikan alisnya tinggi, "Maksudmu?"

"Cih-" Taeyong berdecih sebentar sambil membuang muka sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "-aku sudah kembali bertemu dengan bajingan itu, ayahku. Dan aku kesini untuk meminta strategi yang kau janjikan"

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya seolah berkata 'oh' yang malah membuat Taeyong semakin kesal dengan gaya bertele-tele lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau anak kecil yang tidak sabaran yah ternyata"

Taeyong tersenyum remeh mendengar ejekan Chanyeol padanya "Bukankah, kau juga ingin dengan segera memiliki Kim Jongin, eh?"

Taeyong menaik turunkan alisnya saat melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang kini menegang. Taeyong sudah tau semuanya, tau bahwa Chanyeol menginginkan Jongin dan tau bahwa Chanyeol membenci Sehun, Taeyong juga tau semua hal tentang Sehun, Hotel ini dan juga Kai.

"Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin" Taeyong menengadah sambil mengingat wajah Jongin yang selalu canggung ketika melihatnya, menjijikan.

"Hm?"

"Yah, lagi-lagi anak itu yang merebut semuanya"

Chanyeol masih belum paham maksud Taeyong, sejujurnya Taeyong belum memberitahu semua masalah nya pada Chanyeol. Bajingan kecil itu hanya berkata jika ia bisa membantu Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Jongin, selebihnya Chanyeol tidak tau apa maksud dari perkataan Taeyong saat itu. Dan, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui semuanya.

"Ceritakan padaku, agar aku mengerti"

Taeyong menghela nafas, Chanyeol walau bagaimanapun sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan detail, kali ini gilirannya.

"Dulu, aku tinggal di Busan bersama Ibuku. Dari awal kelahiranku, aku tidak pernah tau siapa itu sosok ayah, sampai pada akhirnya ketika aku berusia tujuh tahunan. Ayah datang berkunjung dan mengajaku serta ibu jalan-jalan seharian" Taeyong mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

"Ayah yang selalu aku pandangi dari foto, saat itu aku merasa benar-benar menikmati hidup bersama ayah. Namun itu hanya sehari, kemudian ayah pergi lagi entah kemana"

"Lalu, saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun ayah kembali berkunjung. Aku mulai menerka-nerka, kenapa ayah tidak tinggal bersama kami? Kenapa ayah hanya mengunjungiku bertahun-tahun sekali"

Chanyeol masih menjadi pendengar setia, ia hanya ingin tau apa masalah anak ini dengan Jongin ataupun Sehun. Yang pasti, Chanyeol ingin tau agar ia bisa bekerjasama dengan anak ini.

"Ayahku memberikan aku sebuah kalung, yang ku hilangkan kemarin malam khhh" Taeyong terkekeh kecil saat mengingat kalung pemberian Youngwon yang entah hilang dimana.

"Aku tidak tau jika hari itu adalah hari terakhir ayah datang ke rumah dan mengajaku bermain, aku tidak tau jika hari itu ibu akan jatuh sakit dan terus menangisi ayah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibu menangisi ayah. Tapi-"

"-ketika ibuku kritis, aku tau semuanya. Ibu menceritakan semuanya padaku, bahwa ibu adalah wanita simpanan ayah. Ayah tidak sengaja menghamili ibuku, padahal ia sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Dan ia selalu menutupi kami karena pencitraannya, dan ayah yang aku ceritakan adalah…"

Chanyeol tercekat melihat kilat mata Taeyong yang menusuknya "…ayah dari Kim Jongin, orang yang kau cintai"

Apa?

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia hendak membuka suara namun kembali menutup mulutnya saat seolah kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan tidak bisa keluar.

"Jongin dan keluarganya bahagia sementara aku menderita, Jongin juga merebut Jaehyun dariku, Jongin juga kini bahagia bersama Sehun yang sudah ku anggap penyelamat hidupku. Dia merebut semuanya kau tau? Keluarga, cinta, kasih sayang, dia merebut semuanya dariku!"

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya mendengar penjelasan Taeyong yang menguras emosi itu, jadi kesimpulannya adalah "Kau ingin menyakiti Jongin?"

Taeyong tersenyum mengejek saat Chanyeol bertanya demikian "Apa, jika aku menyakitinya kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tentu tidak" Chanyeol menaikan dagunya dengan angkuh, ia menatap Taeyong yang juga menatapnya dalam diam.

"Jika dia tidak bisa menjadi milikku, maka lebih baik dia tidak menjadi milik siapapun"

Taeyong menaikan alis kirinya menatap Chanyeol " Maksudmu, lebih baik jika dia mati?"

"Itu adalah pilihan terakhir, jika dia tidak bisa menerimaku"

"Ceh, dasar licik"

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Untuk sementara, kita mulai perlahan dan kau lakukan yang terbaik untuk membalaskan dendamu. Sasaran kita sama"

"Yah, sasaran kita sama"

Keduanya tersenyum misterius "Kim Jongin"

 **+++++HUNKAI+++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngwon meregangkan otot tangannya saat ia duduk di kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Ini jam makan siang, namun sepertinya Taeyon belum datang untuk mengantarkan bekal seperti biasanya, ia yang sedang bersantai tidak sengaja merogoh saku jasnya yang bekas kemarin ia pakai, dan menemukan sesuatu dari sana.

"Hum, sepertinya ini milik pemuda semalam yang ku tabrak" Youngwon mengeluarkan benda berkilau itu, semalam ia tidak sempat menelitinya karena langsung begitu saja memasukan benda tersebut kedalam saku jas dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Namun ini waktu luang, tidak ada salahnya melihat benda dari orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

Sebuah kalung, emas putih murni dengan liontin berbentuk oval dengan bintang di tengahnya.

Kalung itu sangat indah dan panjang, seperti kalung yang sering di gunakan para lelaki pada umumnya. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan kalung ini… tidak, bukan kalungnya.

"Kalung ini…" Youngwon menggumam pelan, ia kini duduk dengan tegap dan menelaah kalung yang di pegangnya dengan lebih teliti. Kalung itu terlihat tidak asing baginya, sepertinya Youngwon pernah melihat kalung ini tapi kapan?

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang pria menuntun anak kecil berusia sekitar sepuluh tahunan yang kini memakan hot dog ukuran jumbo. Mereka berdua sedang di kaki lima, berjalan-jalan sambil sesekali jajan untuk menuruti keinginan si anak._

 _"_ _Nah Taeyongie, ayah punya sesuatu untukmu" Youngwon, si pria yang menuntun anak itu menyamakan tingginya dengan Taeyong yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya dari hot dog pada ayahnya._

 _"_ _Tadaaa"_

 _"_ _Wah, kalung" Taeyong tersenyum sumringah, ia lalu menurut saja ketika ayahnya itu memakaikan kalung yang ia kagumi pada lehernya. Taeyong tersenyum semakin lebar saat merasakan sang ayah mengecup puncak kepalanya._

 _"_ _Nah, Taeyongie jaga kalung dari ayah ne? Jika kelak kau bertemu dengan ayah, tunjukan kalung ini pada ayah. Kau tidak akan melupakan wajah ayah kan sayang?"_

 _Taeyong yang masih belum paham akan hal-hal seperti itu hanya mengangguk, yang ia bisa tangkap hanya 'dia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah ayahnya'._

 _"_ _Baik, ayah"_

 _"_ _Anak pintar, nah sekarang Taeyong mau beli apa lagi?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin sepatu baru ayah, teman-teman ku di sekolah punya sepatu baru. Mereka bilang ini kan tahun ajaran baru di kelas empat"_

 _Youngwon mengusak rambut anaknya gemas, anak ini. Ia menyanyanginya walaupun kelahiran Taeyong tidaklah di sengaja karena ia menghamili seorang wanita bernama Lee Sunkyu._

 _"_ _Apapun akan ayah berikan pada Taeyongie, kajja!"_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Wah, kajja!"_

 _Dan Youngwon tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menjadi ayah paling buruk bagi Taeyong setelah itu._

 _End Flashback_

"Yeobo, kau melamun?"

Youngwon tersentak saat sebuah guncangan pelan meyadarkannya, ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Taeyon tersenyum padanya.

"Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu, kau tidak menyahut" Taeyon kembali tersenyum, ia mulai mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan menyiapkannya di meja. Tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah suaminya yang kini memucat.

Dalam benak Youngwon saat ini banyak sekali pertanyaa, ia segera menyimpan kembali kalung itu. Ia butuh bukti lagi, ia harus bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu, tapi dimana?

"Nah yeobo, ayo makan"

Youngwon yakin, jika takdir kini mempertemukannya kembali dengan sang anak yang ia tinggalkan belasan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang terkejut? TIDAKKKKK, well i see kkkk. Seperti biasa, aku emg gk bisa bikin readersnim terkejut huhu. Tapi aku harap chap ini memiliki pencerahan kkk dan Taeyong disini manggilnya Ayah yg dalam bahasa formal korea itu "abeoji" kalo Jongin manggilnya "appa" jadi kesannya beda ya, eakkk!, Okay deh see you in next chapter ^^…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Oh-Ah (OhSehun-As Hell!)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol**

 **Jung Jaehyun, (Lee) Kim Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun, Luna,etc.**

 **Genre : Romantic, friendship**

 **Rated : M**

 **BoyxBoy, YAOI, HunKai**

 **12 : The Bond**

 **I'm not over edit so, sorry for typo**

Jung Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang letaknya jauh dari perbatasan kota, alias terpencil. Jaehyun memakai sebuah coat hitam yang ia simpan di kursi penumpang sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera keluar. Kaki panjangnya yang terbalut celana kain sutra itu melangkah cepat ke depan gerbang kayu yang terlihat reyot, Jaehyun menghela nafasnya kemudian masuk melewati gerbang itu, ia terdiam di beranda rumah yang terlihat tua namun terawat, dengan ragu tangannya mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang di timbulkannya menghilangkan kesunyian malam, rumah ini berdiri sendiri di lahan yang jauh dari perkotaan, dan terlihat menyeramkan jika di lihat-lihat.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita tua dengan tongkat di tangan kanannya. Nenek itu menyipitkan matanya yang terbingkai kaca mata minus, dan menatap Jaehyun dalam-dalam.

"Siapa kau anak muda?"

Jaehyun terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan dari si nenek, "Jung Jaehyun, eum apa ini kediaman Nyonya Song?"

Nenek tua itu menaikan alisnya, ia memperhatikan penampilan Jaehyun dari atas ke bawah. Jaehyun masih dengan pakaian kantornya, ia mengenakan setelan suit. Setelah agak lama berpikir, nenek itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku Song Minhee. Ayo masuk!" Nenek Minhee membuka pintunya lebih lebar untuk Jaehyun dan mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk masuk.

Jaehyun masuk, dan ia terpukau dengan keadaan rumah ini. Jika di lihat dari luar terlihat seperti gubuk dan kuno, tapi di dalam sini terasa begitu dingin dan nyaman. Tampilan minimalis yang rapih membuat Jaehyun betah di dalam sini.

"Duduklah!"

Nenek Minhee mengajak Jaehyun duduk kemudian dirinya juga ikut duduk di sofa kecil yang berada tepat di depan Jaehyun. Jaehyun terlihat gugup, beberapa kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terimakasih nek"

"Sekarang, kau bisa memberitahuku apa tujuanmu anak muda?"

Jaehyun menegakkan duduknya dan berdehem sebentar "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Sang nenek menganggukan kepalanya "Apa itu?"

Jaehyun merogoh saku jas nya dan mengambil selembar poto polaroid dari sana, ada lagi ia juga membuka ponselnya dan menampilkan aplikasi galeri, lalu membuka sebuah poto.

"Ini, kau ingat anak ini?" Jaehyun menyodorkan poto polaroid nya pada sang nenek, dalam poto itu terlihat anak lelaki berusia kisaran 11 tahun yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearah kamera, anak itu tampan dengan kulit putih, rahang yang menonjol dan gigi yang rapi.

Nenek Minhee memperhatikan poto itu lekat-lekat, lalu setelah hampir 20 menit mengamati –yang membuat Jaehyun kesal- akhirnya nenek Minhee mengeluarkan suara.

"Dia-"

Jaehyun menahan nafasnya, berharap jika nenek Minhee menjawab dengan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Dia, Kim Taeyong"

 **HUNKAI**

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Sehun menghabisi lawannya dengan tiga tonjokan telak di wajah, pipi, dan perut orang itu hingga kini lelaki tua yang menjadi lawannya sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di dalam sebuah gudang yang terlihat minim cahaya.

"Wow, kau membunuhnya?" terdengar suara Jenny dari belakang tubuh Sehun, lelaki tampan itu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan membalikan tubuhnya, ia menatap Jenny yang memandangnya jenaka.

"Jika keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya, dia akan sadar dalam tiga hari kemudian"

"Hahaha, sulit di percaya"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk jaket kulitnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, diikuti Jenny yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun, bos nya yang selalu ia kalahkan dalam bermain kartu.

"Bos, kau terlalu berlebihan"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pernyataan Jenny, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jenny tajam, yang di tatap menaikan kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Lelaki tua itu menyentuh Jongin dan hampir memperkosanya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang berani melakukan itu pada Jongin untuk tetap setidaknya bisa berjalan!"

Penegasan, kalimat Sehun bagaikan ancaman mutlak bagi siapapun yang berani menyentuh miliknya, Kim Jongin adalah milik Sehun.

Jika kalian bertanya ada apa di sini? Jawabannya mudah saja, saat Sehun menjemput Jongin dari Bar tempatnya bekerja, kekasihnya itu sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lelaki tua berstelan suit, menangis dan memukul, namun lelaki itu terlalu mabuk untuk melepaskan Jongin. Sehun yang datang tepat waktu segera memukuli lelaki itu dengan membabi buta, ia melihat Jongin nya ketakutan dan menangis di pojok gang yang berada di sebelah Bar.

Perasaan bersalah menghampirinya karena ia terlambat menjemput Jongin. Dan ketika melihat adanya kiss mark di leher Jongin yang terlihat sedikit berdarah –karena Jongin di paksa- akhirnya Sehun tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia menelpon Jenny dan menyuruhnya datang bersama Lay, lalu Lay membawa Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju mansion milik Sehun, sedangkan dirinya menghabisi si tua itu di temani Jenny, begitulah.

"Telpon Lay, tanyakan keadaan Jongin"

Dan Jenny hanya menghela nafas, menuruti keinginan bos nya dan mulai kembali berjalan. Menaiki mobil bersama Sehun sedangkan tangannya sibuk bermain pada ponselnya.

 **HUNKAI**

Jongin masih dalam lelapnya saat Mark memasuki kamar Sehun yang sangat luas, anak itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pinku-pinku pemberian Sehun padanya. Boneka berwarna pink cerah itu adalah kesayangan Mark, ukurannya sekitar 30cm dan enak untuk di peluk, Mark menyukainya.

"Hyung"

Mark berujar lirih, ia mendekati ranjang dan duduk di sisi ranjang King size milik Sehun. Bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya tangan kanannya terulur mengelus pipi Jongin yang membiru.

"Hyung kenapa?"

"Hyung sakit?"

Mark mengelus pipi membiru Jongin dan turun menuju sisi leher kiri lelaki manis itu yang mana terdapat tanda merah terang.

"Mark akan menjaga hyung, cepat sembuh ne-"

Mark menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk tersenyum "-Kai hyung"

Mark kembali tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh lemas Jongin dan menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di atas dada _hyung_ satu-satunya itu.

Siapapun itu Jongin, bagi Mark dia adalah Lee Kai. Walaupun Sehun selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak memanggil Jongin dengan Kai, tapi tidak apa-apa, jika hal itu yang akan membuat _Kai_ atau Jongin tetap bersama Mark, anak itu pasti akan melakukannya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar di buka perlahan, dan terlihat sosok Luna yang datang. Wanita itu membawa nampan yang berisi soup ayam dan nasi hangat.

"Mark?" Luna terkejut saat Mark ada di dalam sini dan tengah memluk erat Jongin.

Luna berjalan mendekat dan menaruh nampan bawaannya di atas nakas lalu berjalan pelan kearah Mark dan mengelus rambut halusnya.

"Mark sedang apa?"

Mark menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Luna di depannya.

"Mark menjaga hyung"

Luna balas tersenyum, ia lalu menuntun Mark untuk duduk di sofa single yang tersedia di kamar Sehun.

"Hyung akan segera bangun, Mark tunggu disini yah. Aku akan memberinya makanan"

Mark mengangguk lucu, ia lalu memperhatikan keadaan di luar dari jendela kamar Sehun yang besar, melihat banyaknya bintang di langit. Wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat lebih bercahaya saat senyum gembira mengembang di bibirnya.

Terkadang Mark memang merindukan keluarganya, ia merindukan Mama dan Papa nya juga _Kai hyung._ Mark tidak begitu ingat bagaimana kisah hidupnya, ia tidak begitu ingat kenapa dirinya bisa bersama Sehun dan orang tuanya meninggal. Yang ia tau, ia adalah anak paling bahagia karena terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan Mark menyukai mereka.

"Ughh"

Mark menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara lenguhan, ia terlihat bersemangat saat mendapati Jongin sudah bangun dan sedang di bantu duduk oleh Luna.

"Hyung!"

Mark melompat turun dan segera berlari, ia duduk dengan semangat di sisi kiri Jongin dan memeluk lelaki itu.

Jongin yang baru sadar dari pingsannya tentu saja kaget saat mendapati Mark memeluknya erat seperti ini.

"Ma-mark?"

"Jangan sakit, hyung"

Mark mengeratkan pelukannya, yang di peluk hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Mark.

Mark sangat lengket padanya, bahkan ia lebih lengket pada Jongin daripada Luna, kebanyakan. Jongin hanya memakluminya _ia tidak tau kenapa Mark selalu manja padanya padahal mereka belum lama kenal._ Tapi Jongin yang juga easy going jadi cepat akrab dengannya dan itu tidak masalah.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil" Jongin mengelus kepala Mark.

Ia memang masih sedikit takut akan kejadian yang menimpanya, ia hampir saja di perkosa. Untung Sehun datang, jika tidak... aish Jongin tidak mau lagi membayangkannya.

"Makan dulu Jongin, mumpung hangat. Mau ku suapi?"

Luna menawari, ia membawa nampan keatas pangkuannya dan menyendokan nasi beserta soup yang ia bawa.

"Ah, aku merasa seperti anak kecil" Jongin tertawa di sertai pipi yang memerah, Mark dalam pelukannya juga ikut tertawa.

"Aku ini sudah menjadi ibu-ibu haha"

Jongin dan Mark kembali tertawa, "Cepatlah menikah nuna"

"Aku belum menemukan yang cocok"

Dan acara selanjutnya diisi oleh cekikikan ketiganya yang terus mengobrol, di sertai Luna yang senantiasa menyuapi Jongin.

"Sehun belum pulang?" Jongin bertanya sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang di suapi Luna.

Luna menoleh pada jam dinding dan mengendikan bahunya "Sepertinya sedang di jalan"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, ia lalu menoleh pada Mark di dalam pelukannya. Anak tampan itu jatuh terlelap selama di peluk Jongin.

"Anak ini" Jongin mengecup hidung Mark dan mencoba untuk menaikan tubuh Mark keatas kasur di sebelahnya, namun ia kesulitan mengingat Mark itu tinggi dan berat.

"Biar ku bantu" Luna lalu membantu Jongin dan berhasil menaikan tubuh Mark, namun sepertinya anak itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Eung Kai hyung"

Deg...

Luna membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Jongin mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar Mark mengiggau dalam tidurnya.

"Kai? Siapa itu?" Jongin menoleh pada Luna meminta jawaban, ia penasaran. Siapa itu Kai sampai Mark menginggaukan namanya.

"A..ahm itu, dia kakanya yang sudah meninggal"

Luna menjawab seraya mencoba menghilangkan nada gugup di suaranya.

Jongin menoleh pada Mark dan mengelus kepalanya, kasian dia.

"Dia pasti..."

BRAK

"JONGIN HYUNG!"

Baik Luna maupun Jongin terlonjak kaget, mereka menoleh pada pintu kamar dan melihat seorang lelaki tampan memasuki kamar dengan nafas memburu dan tatapan yang tajam, Jung Jaehyun.

"Ja...jae" Jongin lebih terkejut lagi, ia membuka tutup mulutnya tidak tau harus berkata apa, bagaimana Jaehyun bisa tau tempat Sehun ini?

"Pulang sekarang, denganku!"

Jaehyun memerintah dengan tegas, ia menatap Jongin dengan kilat membara membuat yang lebih tua merasa takut. Jaehyun dengan rambut blonde terbelah dua terlihat semakin dewasa, Jongin jadi merasa terintimidasi.

"Jae tap...tapi kau-"

"Hey!"

Mereka kembali menoleh dan mendapati Lay memasuki kamar dengan pipi lebam, dan sekarang Luna mengerti mengapa lelaki tinggi yang mengajak Jongin pulang itu bisa ada di sini.

"Jongin tidak akan pulang denganmu"

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya dan ia menatap Lay penuh emosi.

"Diam kau! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jongin berada dalam lingkungan kalian!"

Jongin tercengang, ia sangat bingung dengan situasi ini. Dan kenapa Jaehyun terlihat sangat marah dan emosi.

"Jae" Jongin melirih pelan.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau ceritakan masalahmu?"

Luna mencoba menengahi, ia melipat tangan di dada dan menatap Jaehyun.

"Tidak akan ku bicarakan sekarang, yang aku mau adalah membawanya pulang. Ayo hyung!"

Jaehyun menarik tangan Jongin, namun Jongin meringis dan Jaehyun melepaskannya. Ia menelisik seluruh keadaan Jongin dan matanya melihat lebam serta tanda merah di pipi dan leher Jongin.

Shit!

Jaehyun menarik turun Jongin dari kasur dan segera menggendongnya bridal style, membuat Jongin memekik kaget.

"Jae, apa yang-"

"Ku bilang kau harus pulang denganku" dan akhirnya Jaehyun berjalan keluar dari kamar, mengabaikan tatapan kesal Lay dan hembusan nafas gusar dari Luna.

Ia menuruni tangga mansion besar ini masih dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Jae, kau ini kenapa?" Jongin yang berada dalam gendongannya mengerutkan dahi, tangannya terulur dan memeluk leher Jaehyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika bocah tengik ini bisa begitu gentle.

"Kau-"

TEP

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menatap pada seseorang yang kini menaiki tangga, berselisihan jalan dengannya. Orang itu...

"Taeyong"

Taeyong, ia ikut berhenti satu anak tangga di bawah Jaehyun. Wajahnya terlihar shock namun keningnya mengkerut tak suka saat melihat Jaehyun menggendong Jongin.

"Jaehyun?"

Namun yang membuatnya lebih bingung adalah, kehadiran Jaehyun di tempat yang misterius ini. Taeyong melirikan matanya pada Jongin yang terlihat memandangnya heran, tangan lelaki tan itu meremas kuat bahu Jaehyun, apa dirinya terlihat menakutkan?

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia? Dia milik Sehun"

Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba untuk meredam emosi yang meluap-luap hingga ke ujung kepalanya melihat dua orang ini.

Jaehyun tersenyum remeh, mengesampingkan hatinya yang menyukai Taeyong untuk menyelamatkan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, dan dia bukan lagi milik Master mu"

Deg

Taeyong membulatkan matanya, apa maksud Jaehyun? Rasa takut dan gelisah kini merebut rasa emosinya, menguasai dirinya menjadi lebih tertekan, tapi tidak! Taeyong tidak akan gentar hanya karena Jung Jaehyun, eh?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jaeh-"

Jaehyun memelototi Jongin yang hendak memperotes, ia lalu hanya berjalan melalui Taeyong dan berhenti tepat di anak tangga terakhir.

"Kita perlu bicara"

Lalu setelah itu Jaehyun keluar dari Mansion besar ini meninggalkan Taeyong yang mematung di tempatnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat lagi. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuknya, tidak... ia tidak boleh menangis karena lelaki bernama Jongin itu lagi.

"Cih, jadi sekarang dia juga merebut Jaehyun dariku?"

Senyum setan terukir di wajahnya, dengan tatapan tajam namun penuh dengan luka, Taeyong melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

 **HUNKAI**

"Jae, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Diam!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya ingin tau maksud dari perilakumu sekarang, kau tidak seperti biasanya"

"Ku bilang diam, hyung!"

Jongin diam, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. Jaehyun yang konyol dan manja jauh lebih baik daripada Jung Jaehyun yang serius dan emosional seperti ini.

Jongin tidak tau apa yang salah dengan Jaehyun, apa yang membuat anak itu jadi sangat menyeramkan seperti sekarang.

Saat ia bertanya, Jaehyun hanya menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Sehun"

Jaehyun berkata datar dengan tetap memandang kedepan, fokus pada kemudinya. Jongin di sebelahnya menaikan alis semakin heran.

"Hey, dia itu kekasihku. Kau tidak berhak unt-"

"Ini semua demi kebaikan mu!"

Jongin berjengit kaget saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba berkata kasar padanya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tidak mengerti" Jongin mencoba membela dirinya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti"

Jongin semakin marah, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jaehyun? Memaksa nya pulang, memintanya diam, dan sekarang menyuruhnya menjauhi Sehun. Semua itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa Jaehyun lakukan selama ini, dan hal ini membuat Jongin geram.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Hyung, bisakah kau mengikuti apa kataku?"

"Kubilang turunkan aku!"

Jaehyun menggeram emosi, ia mencengkram stir mobil dan malah melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat. Menghiraukan Jongin yang mulai memukuli bahunya dan menangis, namun ini semua demi kebaikan Jongin sendiri.

"Berhenti! Jaehyun!"

Jongin memukul sekali lagi dengan telak pada bahu Jaehyun dan mengakibatkan Jaehyun kehilangan fokus menyetir, ia membelokan stir nya ke kanan dan langsung berhenti mendadak.

"Shit! Kau ingin kita mati?"

Jaehyn langsung berteriak marah sambil menoleh pada Jongin, menatapnya tajam.

Jongin mendecih dan meraih handle pintu, namun Jaehyun bergerak cepat untuk mengunci semua pintu mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin berteriak dengan wajah sembab, ia memandang Jaehyun yang hanya diam.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau yang terbaik untukmu hyung!"

Jaehyun berkata pelan, ia sudah tau semuanya. Tentang Taeyong, tentang Sehun dan tentang organisasi yang di bentuk oleh bajingan bermarga Oh itu.

"Kau memaksaku Jaehyun"

"Jika aku tidak memaksamu, kau tidak akan pernah mau menurutiku. Aku sudah tau semuanya hyung, aku tau seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan bajingan itu!"

Jongin tertegun, nafasnya tersenggal dan isakannya semakin menjadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun mendecih kesamping dan kembali menatap wajah Jongin

"Kau selalu tidur dengannya kan hyung? Aku tidak menyangka jika dirimu serendah itu"

That's!

PLAK

"JAGA BICARAMU!"

Jongin menampar Jaehyun telak, lelaki yang lebih muda itu memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah, ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan menamparnya.

Dan, ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi ia akan kata-katanya pada Jongin tadi.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu, tapi emosi menguasainya.

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Ma..maafkan aku hyung"

Jongin terisak, tidak menyangka sahabat dan sekaligus adik baginya itu mempermalukannya, merendahkannya.

Ia memang merelakan semuanya untuk Sehun, menyerahkan dirinya untuk Sehun dan itu semua karena Sehun mencintainya, ia pun sama. Sehuh meyakinkannya, Sehun selalu ada untuknya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya, benar kan?

"Hyung" Jaehyun memanggil pelan, ia menghela nafas saat tidak mendapati respon Jongin, lelaki itu hanya menangis dengan kaki yang di tekuk, dan Jaehyun baru sadar jika Jongin hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran serta celana dalam.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak akan tergoda oleh pemandangan paha mulus dan bongkahan berisi itu.

"Hyung maaf"

Jaehyun berinisiatif, ia merangkul pundak Jongin dan membawanya kedalam pelukan saat melihat tidak ada perlawanan.

"Maaf"

Jongin balas memeluk, bagaimanapun anak ini adalah sahabat karibnya, Jaehyun berlaku seperti ini untuk kebaikannya.

Jaehyun memeluk semakin erat, menenggelamkan Jongin kedalam dadanya yang bidang.

"Jae..."

Jongin memanggil lirih, Jaehyun menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang basah.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau ayam goreng"

 **HUNKAI**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya cepat memasuki mansion nya yang besar, Jenny di belakangnya mengikuti dengan santai, boss nya itu langsung kelimpungan ketika Lay memberitahu mereka bahwa Jongin di bawa pulang oleh lelaki bernama Jaehyun.

Dari awal, Jaehyun adalah musuh besarnya.

"LAY! LAY!"

Sehun berteriak murka, seisi mansion langsung menghampirinya di ruang tamu. Menatap takut pada Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat begitu murka, dan tanduk seolah tertancap di kepalanya.

"KEMANA JONGIN?"

Semua orang diam, Sehun dan murka adalah sebuah bencana bagi mereka. Sehun adalah orang yang menyeramkan saat marah, dan bisa membantai siapapun. Mengerikan...

"Dia di bawa pulang Jaehyun, mungkin ke rumah Jongin"

Luna menengahi, ia berjalan kearah Seuhun dan mencoba meraih tangannya namun Sehun menepis, ia tidak bisa di tenangkan sekarang. Luna menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Coba saja kesana Hun, jangan gunakan emosimu. Gunakan akal sehat dan hatimu"

Sehun masih memburu nafasnya, ia menekan dadanya yang berdebar. Ketakutan itu datang, sial sial sial! Dia tidak boleg takut di saat seperti ini.

"Terimakasih nuna"

Dan setelah itu Sehun melesat pergi sendiri untuk menemui Jongin.

"Jaehyun keparat!"

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyeon terlihat kebingungan, putranya belum pulang malam ini dan jam menunjukan waktu tengah malam. Jongin itu 'uke' dan Taeyeon takut terjadi apa-apa dengan putranya.

Beberapa kali menelpon Sehun tapi tidak di angkat, menelpon Jaehyun juga sama. Apalagi Jongin, dia bahkan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"Astaga, anak itu. Aku hampir mati rasanya" Taeyeon bergumam, ia kuatir sekali jika sudah begini.

"Taeyeon"

Taeyeon terlonjak kaget, ia memutar badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan suaminya yang masih setengah sadar, baru bangun tidur.

"Yeobo, Jongin belum pulang"

Taeyeon menangis, bagaimana jika anaknya di culik? Di jual ata, di perkoaa? Ah tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Sttt, firasatku bilang dia baik-baik saja"

Youngwoon memeluk Taeyeon kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan menenangkan sag istri. Dia juga kuatir pada Jongin, akan tetapi... satu hal penting lain mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin, kalung milik Taeyong.

Tapi, dimana anak itu...

Di luar rumah, Jaehyun dan Jongin baru saja tiba setelah Jongin mengulur waktu dengan makan ayam goreng yang di traktir Jaehyun sepuasnya.

Jaehyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin dan berjalan beriringan, kali ini Jongin sudah memakai celananya yang ia pinjam dari Jaehyun.

"Jae, lain kali traktir lagi ya"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya kesal, maniak ayam satu ini memang suka sekali ayam gratisan, tidak di pikirnya yang mentraktirnya itu ikhlas atau tidak.

Oh jadi Jaehyun tidak ikhlas?

"Hm, sudah sana masuk. Kita akan bicarakan nanti"

"Well, sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran tapi yah... terserah kau saja"

Jongin mengendikan bahunya, dia memang penasaran dan sangat penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan Jaehyun? Tapi jika ia memaksa, anak itu akan darah tinggi lagi dan mengerikan seperti saat ia memaksanya pulang.

"Hm"

Jongin mengusap kepala Jaehyun sebentar dan ia berbalik hendak memasuki rumahnya.

"Jongin!"

Sebelum sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya, Jongin berbalik begitupun Jaehyun dan mereka membulatkan kedua matanya, namun dengan pancaran yang berbeda.

"Se...sehun"

Jaehyun memandang Sehun tajam begitupun sebaliknya, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mengirimkan rasa benci dan marah dalam diri keduanya, Jaehyun berdecih.

"Kau..."

 **TBC**

 ** _Gak tau harus cuap cuap gimana wkwk, yang pasti Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah dari aku :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the fucking late update... oke well, aku sempet kena WB di ff ini gk tau kenapa wkwkwk. Dan aku mau berterimakasih sama yg selalu setia nunggu ff ini, apalagi yg udh nagih2 ff ini wkwkwk berasa dk kejar deadline aku haha. Oke, maaf juga yh klo ff ini makin gaje, aku sempet baca ulang dri chap 1 dan emg ff nya rada2 gaje, terutama pas Kai manggil Ayah, skrg malah jd Appa ehe. anggap aja sama/di timpuk tomat/. Info, ff ini akan end di chap 15 /semoga bisa/ dan tenang yg ini bakal happy ending ko :'D. Untuk Passionate Revenge, sepertinya akan aku Dicontinued (for 2 months perhaps?). Dan untuk TUT, aku bakal translate smpe selesai ko walo ngaret huhu.**

 **Oke, happy reading and sorry for typos.**

 **OH-AH!**

 **13 : Behind the Lie**

Do Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kerja ayah nya di rumah. Ruangan yang sangat besar dengan sebuah kursi terapi di pojok kanan ruangan, jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke taman, dan juga meja kerja sang ayah yang di penuhi buku serta obat-obatan herbal.

Di belakang meja kerja yanGom! uas itu terdapat rak buku yang terlihat tua namun elegant, persis seperti perpustakaan mini.

"Hm, dimana Appa menaruhnya ya?"

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan berhenti di depan meja kerja oval yang hanya memiliki satu kursi saja di dalamnya.

Tangannya mulai bergerak memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di atas meja yang tertata rapi, semua dokumen itu adalah milik pasien tetap ayah nya.

"Han Soeun... Han Seoun..."

Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama dari pasien yang di carinya, ia baru saja dapat telepon dari ayah nya untuk mengambilkan sebuah dokumen riwayat pasien bernama Han Soeun di atas meja kerja nya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau jika yang di maksud meja kerja nya adalah seperti ini, penuh sesak oleh map-map yang berbeda.

"Han So- Aha!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah saat mendapatkan map berisi dokumen riwayat pasien atas nama Han Soeun yang dia cari.

Kyungsoo menarik map merah itu perlahan, karena map tersebut terselip hampir di paling bawah.

"Gotcha!"

Kyungsoo berseru, ia lalu membereskan kembali map yang sempat ia taruh asal-asalan.

Tangannya dengan cepat membereskan map-map itu namun, sebuah map yang terlihat usang dengan nama yang tidak asing, mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera keluar ruangan.

"Oh-"

"-Sehun?"

 **HUNKAI**

"Sehun?"

Jongin masih berdiri heran di pelataran rumah nya karena tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang ke rumah ini tepat saat Jaehyun baru saja mengantarnya pulang.

Dan yang paling Jongin tidak mengerti adalah, tatapan Jaehyun juga kesan anak itu yang terlihat tidak suka saat melihat Sehun. Well, sebenarnya Jaehyun memang tidak pernah menyukai Sehun. Tapi aura yang di keluarkan lelaki itu kini terasa berbeda, lebih tajam dan mengerikan.

"A..ah, ka... kalian mau masuk?"

Jongin bertanya gugup, memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Dan memecah kontak mata antara Jaehyun dan Sehun yang sepertinya sangat menegangkan itu.

"Tidak"

Keduanya menjawab bersamaan, membuat Jongin semakin pusing saja. Rasanya dua porsi ayam yang ia makan bersama Jaehyun tadi seolah ingin keluar dari perutnya, ia mual.

"Kau, ikut aku!"

Jongin kaget saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba berkata dingin pada Sehun, tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajam nya.

Sehun menaikan alis, apa-apaan bocah itu? Sudah membawa Jongin pergi seenaknya, dan sekarang memerintah nya seperti itu? Cih.

"Untuk?"

Sehun menyaku kedua tangannya di celana jeans yang ia pakai, ia mengendikan bahu seolah menunjukan jika orang sepertinya tidak punya sisa waktu banyak hanya untuk berbicara dengan bocah ingusan macam Jaehyun.

"Kau-"

"Jae!"

Jongin menyela, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah Jaehyun yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Dengan pasti, Jongin berjalan cepat dan berdiri di antara keduanya, menghalangi pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Hyung-"

"Cukup! Kau membuatku bingung dengan tingkahmu Jaehyun, pulang sekarang! Mungkin kau butuh istirahat"

Jaehyun membelalakan matanya. Tidak, Jongin hanya tidak mengerti. Jaehyun sudah tau semuanya, tentang Oh Sehun ini dan... dan semuanya.

Nenek Minhee yang dia datangi adalah seorang nenek asuh Taeyong saat anak itu kecil. Taeyong di titipkan oleh ibu nya pada nenek Minhee dan saat Taeyong berumur 17 tahun, Ibu nya meninggal. Tepat seperti apa yang Taeyong katakan padanya tempo dulu saat keduanya berada di dalam lift rumah sakit.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak menyangka, jika nenek Minhee malah juga membahas soal Sehun, kekasih dari Jongin.

"Ak-"

"Jung Jaehyun! Pulang, sekarang!"

Jongin menggertakan giginya, dia kesal sekali pada Jaehyun yang keras kepala. Bahkan anak itu tidak mau mengatakan apapun padanya, bagaimana Jongin dapat mengerti jika dia saja tidak memberitahunya mengapa?

"Hyu-"

"Jae aku lelah, pulang lah!"

Jaehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, baiklah. Dia tidak akan kalah hanya karena Oh Sehun itu dia pasti akan menyakinkan Jongin cepat atau lambat, tunggu saja waktu nya.

"Baik, jaga dirimu!"

Jaehyun berkata acuh, ia lalu berjalan melewati Sehun dan Jongin namun dengan sengaja ia menabrakan bahu nya keras pada bahu lebar Sehun yang di balas dengan dengusan kecil Sehun.

Jaehyun memasuki mobil nya dan segera melesat pergi dari pekarangan rumah Jongin, dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil milik Jaehyun menghilang dari pandangan pasangan kekasih itu.

Jongin menghela nafas melihat nya, kini tinggal dirinya dan Sehun yang masih saling diam. Degup jantung nya berdebar kencang saat tau jika ia menghilang dari rumah Sehun, kekasih nya itu pasti kuatir.

"Hmmm, kau terlihat baik"

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, tengah tersenyum padanya dan mulai berjalan mendekat. Pipi Jongin terasa memanas saat Sehun sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang seperti biasa.

Sehun yang hanya memakai _black tee_ di temani jeans biru muda itu terlihat sangat tampan, otot lengannya terlihat kokoh dan, bahu nya yang lebar itu serta dada bidangnya yang tercetak jelas, Jongin sangat menyukai bagian itu. Rambut blonde nya tersapu angin, membawa kesan yang sangat dramatis bagi Jongin.

"Yeah" Jongin tersenyum kaku, ia sejujurnya ingin sekali menubrukan tubuhnya pada Sehun, memeluknya dan mengadu pada nya soal pria brengsek yang sudah melecehkannya. Tapi, Jongin sebenarnya juga masih gengsi.

"Kemari!"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi nya, namun saat ia mendongak yang ia lihat adalah Sehun yang merentangkan tangan nya, memintanya untuk datang dan memeluknya.

Jongin terkekeh kecil, ia berlari dan segera memeluk Sehun erat. Wajah nya yang memerah ia sembunyikan di bahu tegap Sehun dan tangan nya memeluk pinggang Sehun, rasanya nyaman dan terlindungi.

"Hmm, aku lega kau baik-baik saja"

Suara Sehun tidak berubah, tetap datar dan tanpa emosi. Sedikit membuat Jongin takut, karena Sehun sudah jarang sekali menggunakan nada seperti itu jika bersamanya.

"Hun, aku takut"

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tubuh Sehun yang tegap itu seolah menjadi benteng nya dari mara bahaya. Sekarang Jongin mengerti mengapa ia selalu gagal jika berpacaran dengan wanita, itu semua karena... dia sendiri tidak bisa melindungi dirinya, dia lebih suka di manja, memiliki dua kakak wanita dan di manja oleh ibu serta ayah nya, telah menumbuhkan perasaan ingin selalu di jaga dalam hati Jongin.

Dan Jongin tidak menyesal ia menyadari dirinya menyimpang saat bersama Sehun.

Sehun membalas memeluk Jongin dan mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin. Rambut brunette Jongin terlihat semakin panjang bagi Sehun.

"Masuk lah, kau pasti lelah"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, ia melengkungkan bibir nya ke bawah dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan puppy yang tidak pernah gagal meluluhkan hati Sehun.

"Luna bilang kau sudah memberitahu Eomma jika aku menginap di rumah mu malam ini"

Ah, rupanya mode manja Jongin sedang keluar saat ini.

"Lalu?"

Sehun menaikan alis nya, sebenarnya dia tau apa maksud Jongin. Kekasih menggemaskannya itu pasti mau menginap di rumahnya agar bisa memeluknya sepanjang malam namun Jongin tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, ceh dasar tsundere.

"Eomma dan kedua kakak ku yang jahat itu pasti sudah mengunci pintu rumah"

Jongin masih saja memberi kode, ia sekarang menambahkan poutan-poutan kecil di bibir nya yang sudah tebal itu, menggemaskan.

"Lalu? Coba saja ketuk pintu nya Baby Gom"

Sehun hampir tertawa saat melihat Jongin mendengus dan menatapnya kesal, lagian... Jika ingin menginap di mansion nya ya tinggal bilang saja. Jongin ini terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri, seperti biasanya.

"Pasti sudah pada tidur"

"Telepon saja!"

"Ponsel ku mati"

"Ya sudah, aku yang telepon"

"Ihhhh Sehun...!"

Dan kini Sehun benar-benar tertawa, Jongin di depannya sangat menggemaskan. Tsundere dan selalu gengsian, padahal kan dia juga mau.

"Jangan membuatku mengatakan hal yang memalukan, dasar menyebalkan!"

Jongin meninju pelan dada Sehun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya setinggi mungkin, merasa kesal karena Sehun malah menertawakannya.

"Hahahaha, oke oke. Ayo pergi ke rumah ku Princess!"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, Jongin yang sedang merajuk dan di goda itu nanti jadinya malah galak. Bisa-bisa badan Sehun membiru karena di pukuli dan di aniaya Jongin, hhhh mengerikan.

"Gendong~"

Dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk menolak, ia mengecup hidung Jongin yang pes- mungil maksudnya. Dan mulai mengangkat tubuh yang hanya terpaut lebih pendek 5cm dari tinggi badan nya itu.

"Kau keberatan untuk bercinta di mobil?"

 _Blush_

Pipi Jongin memerah saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba bertanya sangat frontal padanya. The hell! Dia bahkan baru saja di lecehkan, dan sekarang kekasih nya -yang sayangnya tampan- itu mengajaknya bermain?

 _Fuck this damned living hormoness!_

"Tidak mau!"

Sehun menurunkan Jongin dan mendudukan nya di kursi samping kemudi. Lalu kepalanya mendekat pada Jongin yang semakin memundurkan tubuh nya.

"YA!"

"Hm, sepertinya memang kita harus bercinta. Aku tidak suka melihat tanda orang lain itu di lehermu!"

Dan Jongin harus pasrah saat Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya, mencari tempat sepi untuk bercinta.

 **HUNKAI**

Pagi menjelang, mentari sudah menyingsing di ufuk timur dengan cahaya terang nya yang menyinari seluruh alam.

Jongin masih betah berada dalam dunia mimpi nya dengan tubuh yang terlihat lesu, bahu dan leher nya yang terekspos itu memperlihatkan tanda-tanda merah dan keunguan, hasil perbuatan siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun?

Kaki mulus itu mulai bergerak-gerak dan kedua tangan itu mulai menggeliat, tanda jika Jongin akan segera terbangun pagi ini, menyambut hari-harinya yang seperti biasa.

"Euhhh" Jongin duduk, ia meregangkan tubuh nya yang terasa pegal-pegal dan bagian bawah nya linu.

Tentu saja, Oh Sehun memaksanya bercinta di dalam mobil lelaki itu tadi malam dan posisinya yang menekukan tubuh di jok penumpang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Jongin bersumpah tidak akan mau melakukannya lagi.

Jongin mulai berdiri dan turun dari ranjang, ia meringis saat melangkahkan kaki perlahan yang terasa seolah membuat bagian bokong nya ikut menggesek anus nya, sakit.

"Sehun sialan, aku tidak akan pernah mau menuruti ide gila seperti itu lagi!"

Oh ya Jongin? Bukan kah kau juga mendesah keenakan tadi malam?

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya namun tidak melihat Sehun dimana pun. Mata nya menyipit kesal saat lelaki tinggi itu tidak dapat di tangkap oleh netra nya.

"Sehuna!"

Jongin memanggil, ia menurunkan bagian bawah kemeja putih yang semalam di pakainya, dan sekarang ia juga hanya mengenakan kemeja itu tanpa celana, hanya celana dalam.

"Sehun! Kau dimana sih?"

Jongin berseru kesal, ia memajukan bibir nya saat kembali tidak mendapatkan sahutan.

Jongin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, ia melongokan kepalanya dan dapat melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di depan washtafel, menghadap ke kaca dengan dagu penuh foam.

Aha!

Jadi kekasih nya itu sedang mencukur bulu-bulu halus di wajah tampan nya itu? Jongin mendekat dengan pelan dan tersenyum saat Sehun mengerutkan dahi, di lihat dari cermin.

 _Hug_

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang dan menyandarkan dahi nya pada punggung tegap yang shirtless itu, wangi tubuh Sehun tercium oleh indra nya.

"Pagi Hunnie"

"Hm, pagi Princess"

Jongin merengut tidak suka, apa-apaan itu _P_ _rincess_? Hey, dia ini manly! Walaupun dirinya pihak bottom, tapi kan tetap saja.

"Ish, apa maksudmu? Aku bukan wanita"

Sehun mengusap lengan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang nya dan tersenyum, sangat tampan.

"Hm, terserah"

Jongin kembali bergelayut manja di punggung Sehun sambil menunggu kekasih nya itu selesai mencukur.

"Hey, gerakan mu itu menganggu konsenterasiku tahu!"

Sehun melepaskan tangan Jongin dari tubuh nya, dan ia di hadiahi rengutan kesal Jongin serta tatapan tajam lelaki itu, yang sayang nya bagi Sehun malah sangat terlihat manis.

"Dasar tidak romantis!"

Jongin menghentakan kakinya sebal, ia memang jengkel pada Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak romantis, datar dan suka seenaknya.

Jongin lalu memutar badan nya berniat keluar dari kamar mandi namun sesuatu yang hangat terasa menggenggam tangan nya, dan dengan sekejap tubuh Jongin di balik hingga menempel kembali pada tubuh shirtless Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Mau membantu kekasihmu mencukur?"

"Mencukur apa?"

"Bulu penis?"

Oh fuck!

Jongin menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Dasar mesum!"

Jongin duduk di atas ubin washtafel yang terbuat dari kramik batu alam itu, ia dengan semangat merebut alat shaving yang sedang Sehun pegang dan mulai menyalakan tombol nya.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam, ia semakin merapatkan tubuh nya pada Jongin yang duduk di depan nya, kedua tangan nya ia taruh di kedua sisi tubuh Jongin dan dagu nya ia condongkan pada lelaki tan yang kini sibuk mencukur bulu-bulu halus di wajah tampan nya.

"Hm, kau cantik sekali"

"Diam!"

Sehun terkekeh, posisi Jongin yang kini lebih tinggi membuat nya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah malu-malu itu yang terlihat serius mencukur nya.

Tangan Sehun yang gatal saat melihat paha Jongin tidak bisa untuk diam. Tangan kanan nya ia gunakan untuk mengelus paha dalam Jongin dengan gerakan sensual.

Jongin terlonjak, ia mendengus saat tau jika paha nya kini sudah di gerayangi.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau aku salah mencukur eoh? Kau mau aku mencukur bibirmu juga karena kehilangan fokus? Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Sehun malah terkekeh, ia tetap menikmati tangan Jongin yang mencukur dagu nya, menghilangkan sisa-sisa busa di sana namun kini dengan tangan bergetar.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah nya, ia harus bisa bertahan dan tidak tergoda oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun yang selalu memabukan itu.

Tapi tidak!

Tidak bisa, tangan Sehun yang besar dan hangat serta ber permukaan sedikit kasar itu membuatnya merinding. Apalagi pahanya adalah titik sensitive Jongin.

"Mhhh... Hunhh"

"Yes Princess?"

Jongin merutuk dalam hati, kenapa Sehun malah memanggil dirinya _Princess_ sih? Menjijikan sekali, apa belum cukup panggilan Baby Gom yang menurut Jongin aneh itu?

"Ish! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama yang aneh-aneh lagi!"

"Ya oke. Princess Gom"

"YA! Anghh Sehuna"

Teriakan Jongin berubah menjadi desahan saat tangan Sehun yang tadi merayapi paha dalam nya kini mengelus sensual kesejatian Jongin yang masih tertidur.

"Morning sex sounds good, Princess Gom"

"Ahh, eumhh noo plea..pleashhh"

Jongin berhenti mencukur dagu Sehun, tidak ada lagi busa yang tersisa di sana. Kini wajah Sehun terlihat lebih mulus dan ketampanan nya yang menggila itu semakin tampan lagi dari sebelum nya.

"Ahh mhh"

Jongin menjatuhkan alat shaving milik Sehun yang masih menyala, tangan nya tidak sanggup memegang alat itu karena terlalu bergetar.

Kini Sehun menelusupkan satu tangan nya kedalam celana dalam Jongin dari bawah, dan langsung meremas bongkahan pantat Jongin yang padat.

"Akh... ahh mhh"

"Yes, moan for me Princess Gom!"

"Anghhh... aaah"

Jongin memeluk leher Sehun dan menyembunyikan kepala nya di bahu lebar itu, menikmati kedua tangan Sehun di bagian bawah tubuh nya.

Tangan kanan Sehun menggesek kasar permukaan celana dalam Jongin hingga penis nya mulai mengeras dan tangan kiri putih itu masih setia meremas pantat Jongin.

Merasa terganggu, Sehun melorotkan celana dalam Jongin dan melingkarkan kaki jenjang kekasih nya itu ke pinggang nya sendiri, Jongin langsung saja mengerang.

"Sehunie... please, ughhh"

"Hm?"

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti kah Sehun jika ia sudah sangat keras dan gatal ingin di sentuh?

"AAAKHHH!"

Jongin berteriak saat Sehun tiba-tiba meremas kesejatian nya dengan kuat, menyebabkan milik nya yang hanya setengah dari ukuran milik Sehun itu terlihat memerah.

"Aaa Sehun, stop.. akh! Appwo!"

"Ups, sorry Baby"

Sehun tersenyum palsu dan menunduk untuk mengecup permukaan penis Jongin yang memerah, membuat Jongin melenguh lega.

"Jangan keluar dulu yah?"

Jongin melotot, ia menatap Sehun kesal namun malah di hadiahi kecupan di bibir plum nya.

"Aku tid- ahh mhh Sehunie, geliihhh"

Sehun tidak menggubris, ia malah semakin banyak memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher dan bahu Jongin yang terekspos. Jongin mendongak manja, tangan nya meremas rambut blonde Sehun yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Mhhh"

Srak

Sehun merobek paksa kemeja putih yang di pakai Jongin dan melenpar nya ke atas bathub. Kini Jongin sudah full naked dengan kaki jenjang memeluk pinggang telanjang Sehun dan tangan yang meremas rambut kekasih nya.

Sedangkan Sehun sibuk mengecupi bekas-bekas tanda cinta nya semalam. Ia tidak berniat membuat yang baru, maka dari itu ia hanya mengecupi nya.

"Ahhh ahhh eunghh mphhh"

Jongin mendesah nyaring saat tangan Sehun kembali mengocok kesejatian nya dan mulut lelaki itu kini telah sampai di dada nya, menjilati nipple kanan Jongin yang menegang. Di jilati nya seperti seekor kucing yang menjilati air susu.

Suara kecipakan antara tangan Sehun dan penis Jongin serta mulut Sehun dan nipple Jongin, semakin mendominasi ruangan.

"Ahh... akh Sehun, mhh fasterhhh"

Plop

Sehun melepaskan kuluman nya di puting Jongin, menjilatnya dengan gerakan panjang dan menatap Jongin sensual.

"Anything for my Princess"

"Ahhh akhh Sehun!"

 **HUNKAI**

Jaehyun melesukan bahu nya, ia baru saja mengirim pesan pada bos nya untuk izin sehari dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Pekerjaan nya hari ini juga tidak begitu banyak, hanya mengedit ulang hasil copy-an dari penulis majalah yang minggu kemarin baru di kirim. Itu gampang saja, menjadi seorang editor selama hampir 2 tahun telah membuat nya terbiasa.

Jaehyun melirik jam dinding dan menghela nafas, waktu menunjukan pukul 08.00 AM dan dia tidak tahu rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

Ini semua karena Jongin, Taeyong dan Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan persoalan mereka, aish...

"Sialan! Dunia ini begitu sempit"

 _Flashback_

 _Nenek Minhee tersenyum pada Jaehyun yang menunggu cerita nya._ _Keriputan di wajah itu terlihat semakin mengerut ketika ia tersenyum._

 _"Waktu itu, Taeyong di titipkan padaku saat berusia empat belas tahun"_

 _"Saat itu Sunkyu akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja"_

 _Jaehyun meremas tangan nya, Taeyong pasti sangat menderita saat itu._

 _"Kasihan, di umur segitu dia sudah di tinggalkan oleh Abeoji dan Omanim nya"_

 _"Lalu, dia bersekolah seperti seharusnya. Ibu nya selalu mengirim uang untuk Taeyong bersekolah. Dan mungkin, kau teman nya dari sekolah?"_

 _Jaehyun mengangguk "Ya, aku teman nya di SMA. Aku tau rumah ini nek, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan nenek"_

 _Nenek Minhee tersenyum._

 _"Saat Taeyong baru selesai ujian akhir, Sunkyu meninggal di negara tempat nya bekerja. Dia jatuh sakit"_

 _Jaehyun menggigit bibir nya, kemana saja ia saat Taeyong menderita seperti itu?_

 _"Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul dan bekerja. Sayang sekali tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok untuk nya, bahkan di redaksi majalah"_

 _Jaehyun menautkan alisnya. Jadi, dulu itu saat Taeyong memberikan ia pekerjaan. Itu semua hasil dari kerja keras Taeyong, menemukan lowongan di redaksi?_

 _Astaga, kenapa Jaehyun tida peka sekali. Seharusnya ia tau, dari mana Taeyong mendapatkannya? Aish._

 _"Tapi syukurlah, seseorang menolong nya. Namanya Oh Sehun"_

 _Ah syukurlah jik-_

 _Apa?_

 _"Se-Sehun?"_

 _"Ya, mungkin akan lebih di kenal dengan Wu Shixun. Dia gembong narkoba terkenal, dia seorang buronan"_

 _What The!!!_

 _Apa yang di maksud nenek Minhee itu Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun kekasih Jongin? Apa benar?_

 _Wu Shixun, Sehun pernah memakai nama itu juga._

 _"Sayang nya, Taeyong bekerja seperti itu. Kriminal"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa melarang nya, selagi dia bisa menjaga diri. Aku akan sangat bersyukur"_

 _Jaehyun merasa kepala nya pusing. Sekarang bukan hanya Taeyong yang ia pikirkan. Tapi juga Jongin, ternyata Jongin sudah di tipu selama ini oleh Sehun?_

 _Sialan, Jaehyun tidak akan membiarkan itu terus terjadi._

 _End Flashback_

 **HUNKAI**

Taeyong memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis modern di tengah kota Daegu. Wajah datar itu di hiasi polesan make up yang sedikit mencolok, membuatnya semakin berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tangan putih Taeyong terulur dan memegang knop pintu, Taeyong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menghela nafas lega.

 _Cklek_

Taeyeong membuka pintu nya perlahan dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, matanya memicing tajam saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda orang lain di rumah ini.

Dengan langkah pasti kaki jenjang nya menaiki tangga di sana dan sampailah ia di lantai dua, di sana terdapat satu pintu yang Taeyong yakini tempat orang itu berada.

Tangan nya terulur dan mulai membuka pintu jati itu.

 _Cklek_

Taeyong menyalakan saklar dan terpampang lah kamar yang begitu luas, ranjang ukuran King Size dan jendela besar berwarna hitam, serta lampu-lampu yang menghiasi dinding. Sofa merah marun di pojok ruangan dan televisi 40inch tertempel di dinding yang tepat menghadap ke ranjang di sana.

Kamar ini sangat mewah, ada toilet di pojok kiri ruangan, dan ada kulkas setinggi kisaran 165cm di dekat sofa merah.

Wow.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala nya dan berdecak kagum.

Tapi tunggu, di mana orang itu?

"Hey, Park Chanyeol. Dimana kau?"

Taeyong berjalan santai dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, bahkan kasurnya saja sangat empuk dan nyaman.

Di hiasi bad cover yang elastis dan sprei berwarna merah menyala, sangat menakjubkan.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka dia mempersiapkan semua ini" Taeyong tersenyum misterius.

Matanya memicing tajam saat ingat jika kemarin malam ia bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Sahabat nya di SMA sekaligus orang yang dia sukai, ah tapi tidak. Dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkan Jaehyun lagi.

 _Cklek_

"Oh, kau disini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Chanyeol berdecak kecil, ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini terlihat sedang mengeringkan rambut nya yang merah, cukup untuk membuat kesan panas semakin menguar dari lelaki jangkung itu.

"Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?"

Taeyong mulai bertanya, pandangan nya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang masih ia kagumi.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ini yang sejak dulu aku inginkan. Hidup bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai"

"Akan lebih tepat jika kau di sebut mengurung nya disini"

Taeyong tersenyum remeh, ia menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menghela nafas gusar.

"Terserah!"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi lagi, ia berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda lalu melemparkan nya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menangkap nya dengan gesit dan mulai meminumnya.

"Jadi?"

Chanyeol memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat mereka saling menikmati soda masing-masing.

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau sudah akan membeberkan semuanya?"

Taeyong mengendikan bahu "Aku belum sempat, Sehun memberiku banyak sekali tugas"

Chanyeol mendecih, ia duduk di sofa dan menyilangkan kaki nya. Bersikap _bossy_ dan terlihat angkuh.

"Sudah ku bilang, gunakan Mark"

"Tidak semudah itu. Mark selalu bersama pengasuh nya kapan pun. Kau pikri mudah mendekati Mark tanpa ada rasa curiga dari yang lainnya? Terutama Luna"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lelah "Kau tahu? Aku menunggu moment ini sudah sangat lama. Rasanya mimpi-mimpi ku bersama Kai akan segera terwujud dengan Jongin. Tapi selalu saja ada penghalang"

"Ya ya aku tahu. Jongin juga penghalang bagi kebahagiaanku asal kau tahu"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Taeyong yang terdengar penuh dendam itu.

"Maka dari itu, ini namanya saling menguntungkan. Kau bisa menyingkirkan Jongin, dan aku bisa memilikinya"

"Kau tidak berencana membunuhnya?"

Chanyeol menaikan alis nya, berencana membunuh Jongin? Yang benar saja, jika ada dia akan lebih berencana membunuh Sehun. Karena lelaki itu lah satu-satu nya yang telah membunuh Kai.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku akan menjadikan nya teman hidup"

"Cih, dia lebih pantas di sebut sebagai mainan mu dari pada teman hidup. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam otakmu itu?"

Chanyeol mendengus, ia melempar kaleng soda yang sudah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Well, memangnya kenapa jika aku bermain dengan properti baru ku?"

"Tidak salah sih" Taeyong terkikik dan mulai berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Yah, selamat bersenang-senang. Secepatnya akan ku bawa dia padamu"

"Ku tunggu, Kim Taeyong"

Sial! Berani-beraninya Chanyeol memanggil namanya dengan marga Kim.

Taeyong keluar dari rumah itu dan segera pergi ke tempat selanjutnya yang akan ia tuju.

Yah, sebentar lagi...

Sebentar lagi dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meregangkan otot tubuh nya, ia duduk di sofa single yang ada di pojok kamar. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi dan leher serta seluruh tubuh Sehun, ia baru saja selesa melakukan rutinitas pagi nya, _gym._

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka membuat Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata itu kini kembali membukanya.

Dan ia bisa melihat Jongin berjalan dengan senyum senang merekah di bibir manis itu. Membuat bibir Sehun yang kaku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia bisa melihat Jongin membawa nampan berisi makanan di atasnya, dengan segelas susu coklat.

"Aku membuatkan ini untukmu, kau belum sarapan"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir nya, ia lalu menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di meja nakas tepat di samping Sehun duduk.

"Terimakasih"

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai dengan manja mendudukan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun, dengan wajah manis yang terus menatap Sehun penuh cinta.

Sehun yang hanya memakai singlet hitam dan celana training selutut, tubuh penuh keringat dan aroma wangi yang begitu manly membuat Jongin lupa diri.

"Makan lah!"

Jongin mengambil nampan yang tadi di taruh nya dan mulai menyendok nasi serta bulgogi buatannya.

"Aaa" Jongin bersuara layaknya seorang ibu yang menyuapi anak mereka.

Sehun terkekeh kecil namun memakan sesendok nasi yang Jongin sodorkan, ia tidak mau mengecewakan kekasih -keras kepala penuh gengsi- miliknya ini.

"Enak?" Jongin bertanya antusias, ia mengguncangkan bahu Sehun dan menatap lelaki itu penuh harap.

"Eum, enak ko" Sehun tersenyum senang, matanya melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit dan bibir merah nya tertarik ke atas.

Jongin yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi itu mulai mendekatkan wajah nya dan mengecup lama bibir Sehun.

Setelah sadar dengan aksinya, ia menarik diri dan duduk seperti semula, berpura-pura menyibukan diri dengan makanan yang akan ia suapkan untuk Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat itu malah tertawa

"Aku suka kau yang agresif"

Jongin mempoutkan bibir nya, apa Sehun baru saja menggodanya?

"Ish, ayo makan lagi!"

Dan selanjutnya Jongin menyuapi Sehun dengan semangat karena lelaki itu tampak menyukai masakan Jongin.

Namun tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti dan menaruh sendoknya, membuat Sehun heran.

Ia mengangkat dagu Jongin dengan telunjuk nya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah sendu itu.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun bertanya lembut, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku... aku hanya kasihan pada Mark"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, kasihan karena apa? Ah, apa karena kekurangan anak itu?

"Selain dia memiliki kekurangan yang spesial, dia juga tidak memiliki keluarga"

"Kau sudah tau itu sayang"

"Tidak, maksudku bukan itu"

Jongin menerawang, ingatan nya kembali mengingat saat Mark memanggil nya dengan sebutan Kai, pasti anak itu sangat merindukan Kai, kaka nya.

"Dia pasti sangat merindukan Kai, dan Luna bilang Kai adalah kaka nya yang sudah tiada"

Sehun menahan nafas nya. Apa, Jongin baru saja berbicara soal Kai? Apa yang Jongin tahu soal Kai? Apa yang kekasih nya ingat dari nama Kai?

Ketakutan menyerang diri Sehun hingga jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh takut pada hal seperti ini lagi. Dan juga, ada Jongin di depannya.

"Bahkan tadi malam dia sempat memanggilku Kai hyung, tidak biasanya. Tapi kurasa dia sangat menrindukan Kai"

Sehun menelan ludah gugup, jangan sampai Mark keceplosan mengatakan nama itu lagi, Sehun berharap dalam hati.

Ini semua salahnya, jika saja ia berani jujur pada Jongin. Jika saja ia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Mark, jika saja ia lebih kuat dari ini...

Ini semua salahnya...

Tapi ia sudah bertekad dalam hati, bahwa kesalahan nya tidak akan menjadi penyesalan tanpa ujung seperti sebelumnya, yah ia hanya perlu waktu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Khh kau ini, aku sedang bercerita malah menyatakan cinta"

Jongin tertawa geli dan mulai memeluk leher Sehun, menyamankam kepala di dada kekar itu, tidak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Sehun.

Yah, ini hanya belum saat nya untuk tiba. Ini belum waktunya.

 **TBC**

 ** _See yoy next chapter._**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hari itu salju turun untuk pertama kalinya. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya The First Snow, mereka merasa sangat beruntung jika dapat menyentuh butiran salju pertama yang turun dari langit. Merembes pada pakaian mereka, atau bahkan menyerap di kukit mereka dan bahkan mengecap rasa ringannya._

 _Tidak begitu berbeda jauh dengan seorang lelaki muda yang tengah tersenyum memandang langit malam tanpa bintang yang kini menurunkan butiran-butiran salju kecil._

 _Wajah pucat itu terlihat berseri saat melihat bagaimana salju-salju itu saling berebut berjatuhan ke bumi. Terjun bebas dengan keringanannya, dan kelembutannya._

 _Ia menengadahkan tangannya dan menangkap satu butir salju, memperhatikan es itu mencair secara perlahan di atas permukaan tangannya yang telanjang._

 _"Brrr udara mulai dingin"_

 _Lelaki itu kemudian kembali berjalan, merapatkan jaket tebalnya selagi terus menyusuri trotoar yang lumayan ramai. Ia baru saja pulang bekerja, dan turun dari bus di halte, membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dari halte menuju rumahnya._

 _Lelaki itu memasuki sebuah gang dan tersenyum saat mata dengan manik hitamnya mendapati rumah sederhana di ujung gang, rumahnya._

 _Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari bibir tebalnya, ia mengetuk pintu kayu geser disana._

 _Tok Tok_

 _"Aku pulang"_

 _Tak lama setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, pintu di depannya tergeser dan keluar lah seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 15 tahun dengan es krim di tangannya._

 _"Yeayy hyung pulang..."_

 _"Hallo Mark, ayo masuk! Di luar dingin"_

 _Lelaki itu menuntun lelaki kecil yang ia panggil Mark ke dalam rumah. Kemudian ia mulai melepaskan jaket tebalnya, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Mark pada sofa tua disana._

 _"Mark, ini sudah memasuki musim dingin kenapa kau memakan ice cream?"_

 _"Mark suka rasanya. Enak sekali Kai hyung"_

 _Kai Lee menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Mark, adiknya._

 _"Ya sudah, jangan banyak-banyak. Hyung mandi dulu"_

 _Mark hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan kaka nya berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Kai hyung, kaka satu-satunya, keluarga nya yang tersisa. Hanya Kai hyung yang selalu ada untuknya, setelah 3 tahun yang lalu keluarganya meninggal dunia dalam insiden kebakaran rumah._

 _Mark sangat menyayangi Kai, rasanya membanyangkan hidup tanpa Kai itu tidak akan mungkin. Oh tapi, anak special seperti Mark tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu selain hal-hal yang menyenangkan._

 **Title : Oh-Ah!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Author : CicimotLee**

 **13 : Kidnapped**

 **HUNKAI**

 **Ting**

Taeyong membuka aplikasi messanger di ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan baru disana.

 _Chanyeol :_

 _'Hari ini kau harus membawa dia ke hadapanku!'_

Taeyong berdecih kecil sebelum kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku jaket yang ia pakai, Taeyong memakai tudung jaketnya dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju tangga mansion Sehun.

"Taeyong"

Taeyong membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan Jongin berdiri di sana dengan wajah, gugup? Lelaki itu terlihat gelisah dengan memilin ujung T-shirt putih yang Sehun pinjamkan padanya.

Taeyong menatap jengah Jongin yang hanya diam seperti orang dungu. Tunggu! Jarang sekali Jongin ada keperluan dengannya, atau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah.

"Apa?"

Jongin sedikit kaget saat mendengar balasan kasar Taeyong. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

"A..ada yang mau aku bicarakan"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya dan mulai menghampiri Jongin, ia memasukan kedua tangan di saku jeans nya dan berhenti di hadapan Jongin dengan wajah angkuh.

"Apa?"

Jongin menelan ludah gugup dan mulai berdehem pelan "Ak-aku hanya penasaran"

Taeyong mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, penasaran? Apa yang lelaki itu tahu tentang dirinya hingga membuat ia penasaran?

"Katakan!"

Jongin kini mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, pandai sekali anak itu dalam bermain topeng wajah.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun?"

Jongin dapat melihat raut terkejut terpatri di wajah itu sebentar sebelum kembali normal.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, ehem. Kemarin, aku melihat Jaehyun menangis saat melihat foto mu di ponselnya, yah kurasa itu foto mu"

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak yakin akan pertanyaannya. Dan sepertinya Taeyong sedikit tidak nyaman, di lihat dari rahang pria itu yang mengeras.

"A-ah, lupakan saja. Aku pergi"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin berlalu dari hadapan Taeyong yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di antara sisi tubuhnya dan matanya mulai memerah.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Jongin!"

Yah, ini semua adalah salah Jongin bagi Taeyong.

Ayah nya meninggalkan dia dan Ibu nya karena Taeyeon yang memiliki Jongin waktu itu. Youngwoon lebih mementingkan Jongin padahal Taeyong juga darah dagingnya walaupun dalam kesalahan lelaki tua itu.

Jongin mengambil ayah nya, Jongin membuat ayah nya pergi. Jongin juga mengambil Jaehyun, orang yang di cintainya. Jaehyun yang selalu ada untuknya saat di high school kini berbalik selalu ada untuk Jongin setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Kenapa harus Kim Jongin lagi?

 **HUNKAI**

Sehun menghela nafas dan memijat tengkuknya, hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan apalagi saat mengingat jika pasokan narkoba nya sudah habis.

Keningnya berkedut saat merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya, Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Jongin berdiri dengan cangkir di tangannya, Sehun tersenyum dan menerima cangkir berisi teh gingseng itu.

"Terimakasih, sayang kau tidak bekerja?"

Sehun menyeruput teh nya dan melirik pada Jongin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan berangkat" Jongin membalas "Kau terlihat lelah Sehun"

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sehun, pipi dengan bekas luka yang menurut Jongin seksi. Pria pucat itu hanya terkekeh dan mengambil tangan Jongin, mengecupi jemarinya satu persatu, menunjukan betapa ia mengasihi lelaki itu.

Jongin tersenyum mendapati perlakuan dari Sehun, di benaknya masih tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa menjadi gay dan bottom hanya karena Oh Sehun.

"Aku hanya... memikirkan beberapa persoalan"

"Tentang apa?"

Sehun menelan ludah gugup, sejauh ini Jongin tidak tahu pekerjaan gelap Sehun yang sebenarnya. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin?

Tapi, mereka baru saja dalam masa-masa harmonis dan Sehun tidak mau merusak setiap moment indah nya bersama Jongin, mungkin ia akan mengatakannya nanti.

Yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan.

"Hanya... tentang Taeyong!"

Sehun asal saja menjawab sebenarnya, walau memang ia sedang sedikit kesal pada anak itu yang sekarang jarang sekali beraksi, bahkan Taeyong sering menolak jika dirinya suruh antarkan obat-obatan pada pembeli.

Namun reaksi Jongin sangat berbanding terbalik dari ekspetasinya, kekasihnya itu membulatkan matanya dan menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Taeyong?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, langka sekali Kim Jongin tertarik dengan persoalan mengenai anak buahnya apalagi Taeyong yang bahkan bicara saja jarang. Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya merasa Taeyong memiliki suatu masalah dengan Jaehyun dan apapun itu menyangkut Jaehyun, ia selalu ingin tahu.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya lembut, Jongin gelagapan dan mencoba menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlalu terbaca oleh Sehun.

Karena jika ia mengatakan alasannya, Sehun pasti akan marah mengingat lelaki itu sangat membenci Jaehyun untuk beberapa alasan.

"A-ah itu, aku hanya sedikit penasaran"

Jongin meringis saat melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut, ia pun melanjutkan.

"Ya..yah, aku hanya penasaran pada Taeyong. Dia satu-satu nya anak buah mu yang terlihat tidak menyukaiku"

Jongin menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan tadi saat melihat Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Dia hanya sedikit introvet. Yah, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dulu"

Sehun menerawang pikirannya, pada seorang Lee Taeyong.

Dengan rasa bersalah, Sehun menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Awalnya, Taeyong adalah slave nya, yahh slave dari Oh Sehun.

Bukan, bukan di jadikan budak sex atau apa. Ia hanya di jadikan pesuruh, pembantu dan juga sesekali di jadikan korban kekerasan Sehun jika lelaki itu sedang marah.

Namun semuanya berubah saat Sehun bertemu Luna, wanita tangguh yang sangat baik hati. Wanita yang ia hormati sebagai kakak nya sendiri, wanita itu berhasil membuat Taeyong terbebas dari belenggu Sehun yang dulu masih tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Insiden kebakaran Hotel, Kai, dan Mark terus berputar dalam kepalanya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengatur emosinya sendiri.

"Hmm, aku merindukanmu"

Jongin memeluk lebih erat pundak Sehun "Kau bercanda? Aku tidur denganmu semalaman Tuan Oh"

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan mengecup-ngecup puncak kepala Jongin yang wangi.

"Kau mau ku antar?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "Nanti saja, kau jemput aku. Biar aku di antar paman Kang saja"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium cepat bibir Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau terlihat lelah"

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mulai mengambil tas nya yang ia taruh di atas kasur Sehun dan segera pergi dari kamar kekasihnya itu.

 **HUNKAI**

Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki bar dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Jongin, salah satu karyawan nya yang sejak kemarin terus ia pikirkan mengenai beberapa hal.

Dengan langkah lebar, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah meja bartender dan di sapa senyuman ramah dari Onew.

"Bos, tumben kau datang cepat"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum "Aku sedang ada urusan"

Onew menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya meracik alkohol.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pada Jongin yang terlihat sibuk dengan aneka alkohol sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tidak tahu juga apakah ia berhak atas semua ini.

Namun, demi kebaikan Jongin dan Sehun sepertinya ini tidak akan berakibat fatal. Toh, ada pepatah mengatakan sedalam-dalamnya kau mengubur bangkai baunya pasti akan tercium juga.

"Jongin"

Yang di panggil masih belum sadar padahal Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya.

"Jonginie"

"Omo!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh saat melihat karyawannya itu terkejut dan segera menundukan kepalanya memohon maaf, pria berambut cepak itu kemudian mengelus pundak Jongin.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

Huh?

Jongin masih terpaku di tempatnya, jarang sekali Kyungsoo mengajaknya mengobrol atau bahkan tidak pernah. Tidak di jam kerja nya seperti sekarang.

"A..ah tentu"

Namun mengingat pria mungil itu adalah atasannya, Jongin segera menyimpan peralatan meraciknya dan mengelap tangannya agar bersih.

"Kita ke ruanganku saja"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, sesekali membasahi bibirnya karena gugup.

Kyungsoo mengajaknya memasuki sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, tempat VIP dari bar milik pria itu. Di ujung lorong sana adalah ruangan pribadi Kyungsoo tempat pria itu bekerja.

Dengan gugup Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dan diikuti Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di belakang untuk menutup pintu.

"Duduklah Jongin!"

Jongin mengangguk canggung dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa besar, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya sebelum ikut duduk di samping Jongin.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena mengganggu pekerjaanmu"

"I..itu, tidak masalah Kyungsoo-ssi"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapati jawaban Jongin, ia lalu mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari dalam amplop besar berwarna cokelat, membuat Jongin penasaran. Namun lelaki itu tidak juga segera memperlihatkannya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, ia lalu menoleh pada Jongin dan di lihatnya lelaki itu menatapnya gugup membuatnya terhibur.

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia juga tampak sedikit merinding saat mendapati tatapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi serius. Bos nya itu memang selalu tampak serius tapi kali ini tatapan bos nya seolah menelanjangi dirinya.

"A..ah iya"

"Jangan marah padaku, ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh pengharapan yang hanya di jawaban anggukan pelan dari lelaki tan di depannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat menghela nafas dengan jawaban ragu-ragu Jongin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur dalam hal pribadimu. Aku hanya berniat membantu"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia semakin bingung saja akan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah Jongin tegang, mengambil cangkir dan mengisi nya dengan teh hangat yang telah ia buat.

"Minumlah, jangan terlalu tegang Jongin!"

Jongin mengangguk canggung dan mulai menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit teh herbal yang di sodorkan Kyungsoo, wangi dan rasa nya cukup menenangkan bagi Jongin sehingga ia bisa lebih santai dalam percakapan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Ku rasa, lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri!"

Kyungsoo kembali memulai, ia menyodorkan beberapa kertas dan amplop cokelat yang tadi ia ambil dari tas nya.

Jongin dengan ragu mengambil salah satu amplop dari dua buah amplop cokelat yang ada di sana. Tangannya terlihat jelas bergetar karena gugup dan penasaran, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Kyungsoo coba beri tahu padanya.

Dengan pelan, ia membuka pengait amplop itu dan mengambil sebuah koran yang terlihat usang di dalam nya, masih dengan ekspresi tidak mengertinya, Jongin mulai membaca berita yang ada di koran itu.

Keningnya mengkerut heran saat memindai tajuk dari berita tersebut.

 **'Kebakaran Hotel Oh Gold menewaskan kekasih dari CEO Hotel ini'**

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, ia mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo, namun lelaki itu hanya menaikan dagunya memerintah ia untuk terus membaca isi berita.

 **'Media di penuhi oleh berita kebakarannya Hotel Oh Gold yang terjadi kemarin malam (02/03/2010). Penyebab kebakaran di ketahui berasal dari tabung gas kosong yang tersulut api kompor gas tipe 'xx' dan meledak tanpa bisa di cegah...'**

 **'...tak hanya korban luka, bahkan kebakaran ini menewaskan kekasih dari Oh Sehun, CEO Oh Gold Hotel yang di kabarkan telah menjalin hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius'**

Mata Jongin terbelalak saat melihat nama Oh Sehun, kekasihnya tertera dalam berita tersebut. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Oh Sehun? CEO? Oh Gold Hotel? Semuanya terasa sangat asing bagi Jongin, ya Sehun memang cucu dari pemilik hotel tapi Xo'me bukan Oh Gold. Atau, dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

 **'...Kai Lee (22) di nyatakan tewas saat berusaha menyelamatkan diri'**

 **DEG**

Kai?

Nama itu sangat tidak asing bagi Jongin, ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, kapan?

 **'...sangat di sayangkan jika kini kita harus kehilangan salah satu saudara kita'**

Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa membuka amplop cokelat yang satunya, tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia membuka pengaitnya tak sabaran dan dengan cepat menarik keluar isi dari amplop itu, matanya terbelalak lebar, jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan percikan rasa sakit di dalamnya di sertai mata yang mulai memanas.

Di dalam amplop itu terdapat sebuah print foto dengan wajah seorang pemuda bernama Kai Lee yang memakai pakaian ala koki, pemuda itu...

...sangat mirip dengannya.

"Tidak mungkin"

Jongin menutup mulutnya, ia tanpa sadar meremas pinggiran foto itu dan kembali mengambil foto lain yang ada di dalamnya, astaga kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan hatinya terasa sesak sekali akan fakta dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Tidak!"

Jongin berucap lirih saat melihat foto selanjutnya..

"Mark"

Bibirnya mengucap satu nama, ia melihat pemuda bernama Kai tadi tengah merangkul seorang anak lelaki yang tak lain adalah Mark. Di samping foto Mark terdapat sticky note yang tertulis 'adik Kai' membuat matanya semakin memanas.

Sekarang dia ingat, kapan ia mendengar nama Kai. Ya, Mark baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama Kai kemarin. Kai _hyung_.

Rasa sesak kembali mendera dadanya saat semua _puzzle_ yang Kyungsoo sodorkan sebagai bukti padanya ini tersusun dengan rapi, ia tidak mau tahu dari mana Kyungsoo mendapatkan semua ini. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah, ia telah di bodohi.

Ia di manfaatkan oleh semua orang termasuk Sehun.

Ia telah di anggap sebagai pengganti.

Ia di anggap sebagai boneka dan ganti dari seseorang yang telah tiada, ia bukan apa-apa jika dirinya tidak mirp dengan Kai.

Rasa panas di matanya membuahkan tetesan air mata dan ia mulai menangis, ia sekarang tahu semuanya. Ia tahu kenapa Sehun bersikeras mengejar-ngejarnya dulu. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa Mark terlihat sangat menyukainya padahal mereka baru saling kenal.

Dan ia tahu sekarang, kenapa dirinya bisa di jadikan kekasih oleh Sehun. Pada dasarnya, Sehun bahkan tidak mencintainya, ia hanya menganggapnya orang lain selama ini.

Kenyataan memang pahit, dan Jongin tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan jadi sebodoh ini.

Dulu, seharusnya ia meninggalkan lelaki itu dan tidak menggubrisnya lagi.

Kenapa dirinya menjadi sangat bodoh?! Kenapa dirinya mau saja kehilangan harga diri dan hatinya untuk seseorang yang bahkan menganggapnya orang lain?

Seharusnya ia tahu, tidak mungkin Sehun memaksanya masuk kedalam kehidupan lelaki itu jika tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Sehun yang beralasan 'sakit' itu merebut hatinya dengan mudah.

Bodoh!

Sekarang apa yang harus Jongin lakukan?

"Ke..kenapa?" Jongin berucap lirih, ia hanya tidak tahu harus berkata dan bereaksi seperti apa akan kenyataan yang menggoreskan luka yang sangat dalam di hatinya ini.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin menangis jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Lelaki cepak itu menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berbicara...

"Sebelumnya kau harus tahu jika aku adalah putra tunggal dokter Do Myunjoo. Dokter yang menangani Sehun selama ini"

Jongin mendongak dengan mata memerah, entahlah suara Kyungsoo bahkan terdengar samar di telinganya. Ia hanya, belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang terlalu telak menghantam ulu hatinya ini.

"Sehun dan Mark adalah pasien ayah ku. Sebelum aku memberitahumu soal ini, aku sudah izin pada beliau dan sedikit meminta cerita"

 **HUNKAI**

 _"...beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun menemui ayahku dan bercerita tentang mu Jongin"_

 _"Dia pernah mengalami trauma. Dia telah gagal menyelamatkan Kai dari kebakaran karena dia menyetir dalam keadaan kalut saat itu. Ini adalah alasan kenapa Sehun tidak pernah mau menyetir mobil lagi"_

 _"...dia mencintaimu Jongin"_

 _"Hanya saja dia masih belum siap memberitahu semuanya padamu"_

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, tangisannya semakin kencang dan air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Di gang kosong yang sepi ini ia menangis, mengeluarkan segala emosi yang tertanam di dalam hatinya. Ia sedih, sakit dan merasa terhianati.

Membayangkan jika dirimu hanya di jadikan pengganti orang yang telah tiada oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai itu begitu menyakitkan.

Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jika Sehun menganggap dirinya orang lain, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jika Sehun ternyata hanya menatapnya dari kemiripan wajahnya ini.

Dan juga Mark, anak itu pasti baik padanya karena ia mirip dengan kakak nya. Kenapa semua orang membodohinya seperti ini?

"Arrghhh! Hiks wajah sialan! Sialan, bedebah!"

Jongin terduduk di gang kotor nan kumuh itu, mencakari wajah manisnya hingga menimbulkan luka goresan di pipi dan dahinya. Perih... luka-luka itu perih tapi hatinya lebih perih saat menerima kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia ekspetasikan sebelumnya.

 _"Sehun baru saja di nyatakan sembuh dari anxiety disorder nya. Dan itu semua berkat dirimu"_

Perkataan Kyungsoo kembali terngiang di kepalanya, sialan Sehun! Jika dirinya sembuh maka sekarang Jongin lah yang sakit.

Selain di jadikan boneka penggnti ternyata Jongin di jadikan treatment penyembuhan juga. Huh, menyedihkan sekali perannya disini.

"Kenapa Tuhan menghukumku dengan wajah ini? Hiks kenapa kau berikan wajah ini jika akhirnya aku tersiksa?"

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang sangat gelap karena bulan berpendar lemah dan bintang yang tidak muncul malam ini. Lampu di jalanan ini juga temaram dan suasana sangat sepi, wajar saja. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam lebih dan Jongin baru akan pulang ke rumah.

Panggilan serta pesan Sehun tidak ada yang di gubrisnya, Sehun adalah manusia terakhir yang ingin ia lihat saat ini.

 **BUGH**

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Jongin sadar seseorang baru saja memukulnya dengan benda tumpul, namun sebelum ia memahami keadaan. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

 **HUNKAI**

Sehun dengan wajah 'kau mendekat maka akan ku bunuh' nya itu sama sekali tidak baik bagi siapapun terutama Chen yang memang sangat takut pada Sehun dalam mode devil seperti ini.

Sejak jam 9 tadi, waktu dimana Jongin seharusnya sudah pulang dari Bar. Lelaki berambut blonde itu tidak berhenti membuat seluruh anak buahnya takut dan merasa terancam. Pasalnya, Sehun terus marah-marah dan menggeram rendah, tak jarang ia menendang segala benda yang di lihatnya jika Jongin tidak jua membalas pesan dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Keparat!"

 **PRANG**

Sehun baru saja membanting sebuah gelas di meja makan mansionnya yang sangat luas ini. Jenny yang berada paling dekat dengan bos nya itu merasa semakin takut. Tidak pernah rasanya Sehun mengamuk sampai seperti ini.

"Seh-"

"Cari Jongin lagi!"

Lay yang hendak mengucapkan perotesnya terpaks harus berhenti saat Sehun menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam dan sebuah perintah yang pastinya absolut itu.

Tapi, Lay baru saja kembali setelah mencari Jongin keliling kota Gangnam dan Sehun menyuruhnya mencari lagi?

"Tap-"

"Sekarang!"

Suara rendah dan penuh ancaman itu, Lay masih sayang pada nyawanya yang hanya satu. Dengan pelan ia menyenggol lengan Chen dan langsung di angguki oleh lelaki berwajah unik itu, keduanya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Jenny.

"Dimana Taeyong?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Jenny, gadis berpakaian metal itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia tidak terlihat sejak tadi sore"

"Cari dia!"

Dan tanpa perotes atau di suruh dua kali, Jenny segera menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Setelah hanya ia yang ada di ruang makan ini, Sehun terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mendongak, menatap lampu rangkai yang besar di langit-langit mansionnya.

"Ya Tuhan, dimana Jongin?"

Ia melirih, matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sehun menangis.

Ia yang tiga jam lalu menjemput Jongin harus di hadapkan pada kenyataan pahit karena Jongin tidak ada disana dan Kyungsoo bilang kekasihnya itu sudah pulang.

Ia mendatangi rumah Jongin tapi Ibu dan para kakak Jongin juga tidak tahu, malah mereka ikut kuatir dan andil dalam pencarian Jongin.

Sehun takut, ia sangat kalut, ia tidak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak bisa, Jongin lah tumpuan hidupnya saat ini. Lelaki itu yang telah membuatnya kembali bangkit. Ia tidak mau terjatuh lagi, siapa nanti yang akan menangkapnya dan membalut lukanya jika ia terjatuh?

"Jongin..."

Dalam gelapnya malam, Oh Sehun hanya bisa memohon agar Tuhan mau menjaga Jongin untuknya.

Ia belum sempat mengatakan betapa berharaga dan berarti nya Jongin bagi dirinya. Betapa ia mencintai Jongin dan betapa ia menyesal karena berbohong pada lelaki itu. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya tapi Jongin malah menghilang dalam sekejap, rasanya baru kemarin ia menemukan kembali alasannya untuk hidup.

 **HUNKAI**

Temaram nya lampu duduk di kamar dengan nuansa merah maroon itu terlihat gamang dan auranya terasa mencekam. Walau pada dasarnya kamar ini sangat amat luas dengan ranjang king size di hiasi tirai-tirai tipis berwarn putih.

Di balik tirai itu terlihat seorang pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur, ia adalah Kim Jongin.

Tidak hanya ada Jongin di kamar ini melainkan juga lelaki berambut merah yang tengah duduk santai di sofa panjang di sebrang ranjang itu, Park Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung dengan bathrobe putih besar itu terlihat menikmati wine di dalam gelas tinggi yang ia pegang.

Mata bulat nya memperhatikan Jongin yang masih tertidur di depan sana, lalu ia melirik dinding di sebelah kanan dan berdecak saat tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 malam namun Jongin masih belum sadar juga. Taeyong sialan, ia memukul Jongin terlalu keras. Padahal Chanyeol hanya menyuruhnya membawa Jongin kesini tanpa ada tindak kekerasan, tapi memang yah... Taeyong juga ada dendam pada lelaki itu.

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menaruh wine yang ia sesap sedari tadi dan mulai berjalan menghampiri ranjang, ia mengeratkan tali bathrobe yang membalut tubuh semampainya dan duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di sebelah kanan Jongin.

"Sudah lama aku menanti saat-saat ini bersamamu" Chanyeol berujar lirih, tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi Jongin yang terdapat beberapa luka cakaran, ada apa dengan dia? Chanyeol menerawang masa lalunya...

Dulu, ia dan Kai sangat dekat seperti tak terpisahkan. Saking dekatnya Kai selalu bilang jika Chanyeol sudah seperti kakak nya sendiri. Dan itulah yang selalu Chanyeol benci, ia tidak ingin hanya jadi kakak bagi Kai ia ingin lebih. Ia mencintai Kai, tapi si bedebah kecil Sehun merebutnya.

Kali ini, ia juga menyukai Jongin dan tidak akan membiarkan Jongin jatuh pada pelukan Sehun lagi, sudah cukup lelaki pucat itu mengambil Kai darinya, sekarang tibalah saatnya Chanyeol mengambil Jongin darinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Jongin"

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, ia menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Jongin dan terpangpanglah tubuh itu yang hanya memakai kemeja linen tipis berwarna merah, warna kesukaan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tampan dan mulai mengungkung Jongin di bawahnya.

"Kau cantik Jongin, sama seperti Kai"

Chanyeol mengelus wajah Jongin dengan jemarinya. Mengaggumi pahatan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jongin meninggalkannya, walaupun harus dengan cara yang paling kejam, ia akan tetap mengurung Jongin bersamanya. Katakanlah ini obsesi, karena Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan lelaki di bawahnya ini.

"Maafkan aku"

Dengan itu Chanyeol mengecup bibir Jongin, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan ciuman lembut. Jongin masih dalam keadaan pingsan jadi ia tidak membalas apapun, namun Chanyeol malah semakin gencar mencium bibir penuh itu, melumatnya, menyesapnya bahkan sesekali lidahnya menjilati bibir Jongin yang sangat manis.

Chanyeol berhenti, ia menatap lekat wajah Jongin dan bernafas terengah. Jemarinya mengusap lembut bibir Jongin dan wajahnya kini ia cerukan di belahan leher Jongin, mengecupi leher jenjang itu dan menjilatnya memanjang lalu menghisapnya seperti vampire untuk kemudian memunculkan tanda kemerahan di sana, Chanyeol melakukan itu berulang kali.

Bibir hangat Chanyeol kemudian turun dan mengecupi tulang selangka Jongin yang terekspos lalu tangan kokohnya mulai bekerja membuka kancing kemeja Jongin dan menurunkannya sebatas bahu Jongin, tubuh bagian atas Jongin kini terekspos di depan matanya.

"Kau indah Jongin" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia merasa menjadi pengecut karena melakukan ini sepihak, tapi jika pun Jongin tersadar ia juga akan tetap melakukannya sepihak, karena Jongin pasti menolaknya.

Chanyeol mengecupi turun dari mulai leher, tulang selangka hingga dada Jongin. Saat sampai di dada Jongin bibirnya mulai terbuka dan memasukan puting kanan Jongin kedalam mulutnya, awalnya ia hanya mengemutnya dan menghisapnya, tapi ternyata puting Jongin yang sedikit besar dan kemerahan itu sangat menggelitik untuk tidak di nikmati lebih lama.

"E..eunghh"

Chanyeol berhenti, ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat gelisah, berarti fase pingsan Jongin sudah hilang dan lelaki itu tertidur.

 **Cpkk..cpk**

Chanyeol kembali menyusu di dada kiri Jongin dan menjilati puting itu naik turun sehingga kacang ereksi itu basah oleh liurnya.

"Emmh..uhh"

Jongin semakin resah, ia membusungkan dadanya dan tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan betapa hangatnya mulut Chanyeol yang memanjakan kedua putingnya.

Kecupan Chanyeol turun, ia mengecupi perut Jongin dan sampai pada selangkangan Jongin. Chanyeol membaui penis kecil Jongin yang tegang karena rangsangannya dan langsung memasukan ujung kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya membuahkan erangan dari Jongin.

"A..ahh ohh mm"

Chanyeol menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Menikmati betapa menggodanya keadaan dan wajah Jongin saat ini.

"Ahh ahh mmmhh ohh"

Jongin yang sebenarnya bermimpi jika ia tengah bercinta dengan Sehun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada sprei dan mulai menggeliat. Matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit saat kesadaran mulai menghampirinya...

Dan saat sesuatu hendak memasuki lubang analnya, saat itulah ia terbangun dan kaget mendapati seseorang dengan rambut merah bekerja begitu erotis di sela selangkangannya dan Jongin mulai panik, dia bukan Sehun... dia...

"Chanyeol hyung!!"

 **TBC**

 ** _Hallo all lama tak jumpa, maaf karena baru bisa update. Ekpetcted ff ini kemungkinan akn tamat dua chapter lagi, terimakasih atas dukungan dan review kalian. See u next chap and next ff The Ugly Twin._**


End file.
